What Happens Next
by SINGACTWRITE123
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. Now that Renessme is fully grown the Cullens and Jacob are leaving without leaving anything behind but a note for Charlie and Renee. But roadtrips and living with the Cullens is no normal thing. Who will get sucked into the family?
1. New Beginings

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters**

**Chapter 1**

I sat in bed wrapped in the comforter, unsure of how to feel about the upcoming day. It was morning, early morning, about three o'clock early morning and any minute Edward was about to barge in and tell me it was time to leave. That's what we were about to do- leave, and we weren't coming back, not for many years. At least a hundred if ever. And all we were leaving behind was an empty house, two notes, and silence. Of course I wanted to do this, I had for a while. But I never imagined it would be this hard.

As my thoughts continued to take control the door slammed open out of nowhere. I had my eyes closed so I inhaled the scent of who it was. "Edward," I whispered through the dark room.

"I woke Nessie. But she refuses to get up," Edward said, annoyed.

I opened my eyes and was dazzled by Edwards's beautiful face. I slowly tossed the comforter aside and with vampire speed found my way to the other side of the room. "I got it," I said, walking into the other room to wake Renessme.

All that was left in the house were our beds. I walked into Ness's room and shook her. "Two minutes," she said in her sleep

I wished, at that moment, that I hadn't unplugged and packed away the alarm clock. But I had. So the only thing I could possibly do was find another loud noise. I growled furiously.

Nessie shot up in bed and Edward was immediately by my side. "What happened?" he gasped.

"It's just a little trick to wake her up," I answered, smirking slightly.

Nessie's breathing slowly went back to normal. "Where's Jake?" she asked.

"He'll be here soon," I answered. "He is finishing with his packing."

Although she was only fifteen Ness was now fully grown and beautiful. Her curly hair went just past her shoulders. Her eyes were beautiful and brown. She mostly hunted like we did, but every once and a while she would eat normal food.  
Nessie sniffed the air. "I'm hungry," she muttered.

"It's going to be a long drive so go hunt."

"Won't we stop at all?" Nessie asked.

"It's about a twenty hour drive so I'm sure you and Jake will need to stop. And you guys might get hungry. And the rest of us just might feel like talking. So there are ten planned stops. But we can stop if Jake has to go to the bathroom at any other time."

"Which means we'll be stopping a lot," Ness concluded. "But wait, don't we drive like _really_ fast?"

"It will still be like a fourteen hour drive."

Ness nodded and stood up and thought something at Edward before walking out the front door of the cabin. "She's going hunting," Edward explained.

"Good to know," I smiled, but Edward quickly caught the bit of pain that my eyes held.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We are just leaving without telling Charlie or Renee."

All we were leaving them were notes saying that I loved them but I had to leave. Edward put his arms around my waist and hugged me to his chest. "It's going to be okay," he assured me.

After a moment I leaned back against him and said, "I know."

Suddenly the front door burst open and Emmet came bursting through it. A second later he was next to us. "Emmet you know there's a thing called knocking," I said pulling away from Edward's grasp.

"Yeah," Emmet said, waiting for the point.

I opened my mouth to tell him that it was really annoying when he kept bursting through the front door, and usually at the _worst_ moments. But explaining things to Emmet was about as easy as teaching a pig to fly. "Never mind," I muttered. Emmet moved his head to the side and looked at me strangely. "What?" I asked.

"Are you guys coming or not? Alice put the letter in Charlie's mailbox, and mailed the other to Renee. _Let's go_," he whined.

I sighed and picked up Nessie's bed with no trouble at all. Edward went into the other room to get our bed. "Can you take this outside?" I asked Emmet as I tossed the bed at him.

He was surprised but he caught it. I walked out of the room and said quietly, "Ready to go Edward?" knowing he would hear me.

Edward was at my side in an instant, holding the bed. "Ready," he said, and kissed my cheek.

All of a sudden Nessie's bed went flying through the wall. I turned around and snarled and bent down into a crouch when I realized that Emmet was the cause. Edward kept his cool but I heard a low growl forming in his chest. "You said you wanted it out front," Emmet reminded me.

"That's not what I meant!" I growled.

Edward grabbed my arm. "It's not worth it," he reminded me.

I took a deep, unneeded breath and stood up, still glaring at Emmet. "You're moving out anyway," Emmet fought.

"What if we ever come back here?"

Edward's face turned to one of pain and I came to a realization. I pushed my shield away and thought, _we are never coming back are we?_

"I thought you knew," Edward whispered.

"I thought maybe after like a hundred years or something there would be a chance."

"The cottage probably wouldn't even last that long," Emmet reminded me.

I turned and snarled again. Edward grabbed my wrist with the hand that wasn't holding the bed and we walked through the hole in the wall that Emmet created. I stopped before we left for good and patted the brick wall of the house. "Bye," I whispered.

Edward looked at me strangely and I just shook my head. Edward walked away and put the bed in the moving van. I grabbed Ness's bed and followed after him. Suddenly I felt someone's presence next to me. I looked over and saw the pixie staring back. "Hi Alice."

"Bella! Can you believe were moving today? Can you believe it? Aren't you excited? Are you nervous? Upset? Afraid? What is it? What's wrong? Why won't you answer any of my questions?" she went on in vampire speed.

I quickly clasped my hand over her mouth. "Because you won't let me speak."

Alice licked the inside of my hand and I shrieked. "Gross! What's wrong with you?"

Out of nowhere we were interrupted by a loud, "_EMMET_!"

Edward broke into a fit of laughter beside me. Alice's stare went blank before she dropped down laughing. Jasper came running outside. "Too much emotion!" he cried, falling to the ground. "Why is Rose angry? Why is Bella annoyed? Why are Alice and Edward in hysterics? And why is Emmet scared for his life?"

Jasper started screaming and running like he was scared. He then fell to the ground laughing. That wore off quickly and he walked over and punched Emmet across the face. The emotions were spinning wildly through him and he was going crazy. "Ouch!" Emmet screamed, shaking his face a little.

"What is your problem?" Jasper screamed at him, very annoyed.

I noticed Jacob come up behind me confused and the look hit Jasper too. Then Ness came up and ran and jumped onto him. "Jakey!" she said, excitedly.

The annoyance in me just got worse. Nessie was kissing Jake's face all over. Jasper ran up to Alice and said, "Hey babe." Ness's emotions were rubbing off on him.

Suddenly he screamed and fell to the ground hugging his knees and dry sobbing. I felt bad for him. "Everybody enough!" I shrieked.

Alice and Edward slowly stopped laughing. Alice stood up. Emmet took a deep and unneeded breath. Rose came outside with green hair and I gasped. Ness got down and stood next to Jacob. Everyone became silent. The only sound left was Jasper's dry sobbing. Alice walked over to him and bent down next to him and whispered, "Shh" while holding him. "It's okay," she soothed.

Except for Alice and Jasper everyone was staring at me. "What is going on?" I finally asked calmly.

Rosalie walked up slowly to Emmet and when she got close enough she jumped him and pinned him to the ground, growling. "What is happening?" I repeated.

"Why is _blondie_ green?" Jake asked from behind me.

Edward walked in between everyone and finally explained to those who didn't understand. "Rose asked Emmet to pack her green hair dye and put the new bottle of shampoo in the shower so she could shower this morning before we left. He mixed up the two bottles because he was playing his PSP while he was walking and Rose's hair is now green."

"And Emmet is now dead!" Rose yelled.

I snickered quietly. Rosalie's death glare turned to me. "Sorry," I whispered.

"Gees, why are you so angry?" Jake questioned. "Just go wash it out."

Rose jumped off of Emmet. "It's permanent!" she shrieked. "I don't have time to re dye it at three in the morning when we are about to leave and probably never come back!"

I felt a pang of sadness at that. Edward noticed my expression and put his hand on my shoulder softly.

"Why would you have green hair dye anyway?" Jake questioned.

Emmet snickered to himself reliving the memory that Rose was about to describe. She walked over and growled at him, not bothering to explain to Jake.

"Halloween," Alice whispered.

"Five years ago," I added.

"How is that hair stuff still good?" Jake asked. Rose ran her fingers through her hair. "Oh my gosh!" Jake yelled. "Your hair is falling out!"

Rose shrieked and Jake broke into a fit of laughter. She tackled him to the ground as a punishment for his little joke. They were rolling around and snarling. Jake's hands started shaking and I knew he was about to morph. Suddenly Jasper got himself together and a wave of calmness was sent through us. Rose stood up slowly and Jake lay on the ground breathing. "Jasper," Rosalie said. "Could you _please_ let me be angry again so I can _hurt that mutt_?"

Nessie bent down to help Jake up. Emmet put his arm around Rosalie but she inched away. Jasper slowly stood up and said, "Well that was rather awkward" sounding like a gentleman.

After a moment Rosalie gained back her anger and started growling at Jacob. Jacob rolled his eyes and kicked dirt at her.

"Rosalie, Jacob enough!" Edward yelled.

Jake growled at both of them. "Back off bed head!" Jake yelled.

Edward growled back. Nessie growled at both of them for fighting, which she hated when they did. "Guys," Alice tried to calm them down.

Jake growled at her and she growled at him. Jasper started growling because he was feeling their emotions. Jacob suddenly got so angry he ripped off his shirt. "Esme!" I shrieked.

Esme was in front of us the next second. "What is going on?" she screamed in her motherly tone. Everyone got quiet and looked at her. "Rosalie what happened to your hair?"

Nessie walked up to her and touched her hand to Esme's arm, transferring her thoughts to her. "Oh," Esme whispered. "For goodness sakes. We are moving today! Can you guys just get along?"

"Sorry," we all said.

"Jacob where is your shirt?"Esme asked.

"I ripped it off so it wouldn't get ruined if I morphed…

Jake trailed off staring at the shreds of fabric around him. Ness patted his back. "Alright," Esme sighed. "Rose you can dye your hair blond when we get there."

Rose wanted her hair back to normal by now. "But…

"No buts. And Jacob go get a new shirt."

Jake nodded and walked away. "I'll be back," Jake said, running to his car.

Nessie nodded and waited impatiently.

"Jasper," Esme said. "Are you alright?"

Jasper nodded. "Too many emotions," he said.

Esme nodded, sweetly. "Alright," she sighed. "Let's get going."

She went to her car. I went to my car that Edward forced upon me. Jake and Nessie went in Jakes. Since Nessie was only technically fifteen we hadn't gotten her a car yet. Rosalie took her BMW. Japer and Alice took her Porsche. Emmet recently drove his car off a cliff thinking that he couldn't get hurt from it, but he forgot that the jeep could. The jeep burst into flames at the bottom and nearly burned Emmet to death. He bought a new jeep online from a dealership in Los Angeles (where we were moving) and would pick it up when we got there. So he was going to drive in Rosalie's car.

I got into my car and put on my sunglasses even though I didn't need them. They just made me look cool. I was about to drive Emmet walked up and knocked on my window. I rolled it down. "Yes?" I asked.

Emmet looked at me sheepishly. "Rose said that she has less of a chance of killing me if we don't drive together for a few hours. So she said to try and find another ride until after maybe a few stops. So I decided I would have just as much fun if I drove with my favorite sister."Emmet flashed a smile.

"Did Alice already say no?"

"Yes."

I thought for a moment. A car ride with Emmet would be horrible. He would drive me bizarre. "No," I said and was about to pull away.

"!" Emmet shrieked at the top of his lungs.

He was going to wake people up and ruin everything. "Fine!" I stopped him.

"Awesome!" Emmet yelled.

He got into the passenger seat and I hit my head against the steering wheel. "But get your ass in the back."

Emmet sighed and climbed into the backseat. A whole car ride with Emmet?

_**Why me?**_

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**Authors note: I'll post chapter two if you update. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. Driving To New Life

**Chapter 2**

I drove for about an hour. Finally Emmet got tired of the silence and said, "Hey Bellbell."

I hated when he called me that. "Yes?" I answered him, annoyed.

"You know, Edward keep sending you these text messages about how the next time you two are alone he is going to…

I threw my hand backwards and grabbed my cell phone from Emmet interrupting his sentence. "Why were you reading my text messages?"

"Because I got board."

I looked at the messages he sent. If I were still human I would have been scarlet red about the fact that Emmet had read them. I could hear Emmet in the backseat dialing a phone number. With my vampire hearing I heard it ring twice before Edward's voice picked up.

"_Hello."_

"Hey Eddie. It's me. Did you know it's illegal to text while driving?"

There wasn't an answer for a minute until I heard Edward's growl on the other line.

"_You read those?!"_

"I stole it when Bella wasn't looking. But once again I would like to remind you that you shouldn't have been texting to begin with."

"_Emmet! I. Am. A. Vampire! I can drive and text without crashing!"_

"Oh… right."

"_Emmet, you are so dead!"_

I reached back and grabbed Emmet's phone from his hand. "Edward," I said into the phone.

His growling immediately stopped. "Oh, hi love," he said.

"Are you interested in having Emmet in your car?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"But Edward I think I might die if he doesn't shut up."

"Not funny," he growled, referring to the fact that I was already a vampire. "Now I am going to go and leave you alone with Emmett. I love you."

"Love you too," I sighed, defeated.

"Can I have my phone back now?" Emmet asked from the back. I threw it at him. "Ouch!" I turned on the radio. "Are you mad at me now too?" Emmett asked.

"No," I muttered. "Now just be quiet please or I will be mad."

Emmett was quiet for a second before he started singing loudly. I quickly turned on the C.D. that had my lullaby on it that Edward wrote. I relaxed back in my seat and continued driving. "Ew, what is this boring junk?" Emmett boomed.

"My favorite song in the whole world!" I defended it.

"And it's lovely," Emmett lied.

I growled quietly. Suddenly my phone vibrated. I picked it up and glanced down at the text message. I groaned, annoyed.

"What is it?" Emmett asked.

"Jake has to pee. We are stopping at _Seven Eleven_."

I looked in the mirror and saw the excited look on Emmet's face. That could only mean one thing- no good.

* * *

We stopped at _Seven Eleven_ about five minutes later. All of the other cars(Except for Esme and Carlisle who decided to keep driving so they could get there before the rest of us did) were already pulling up. Jacob went running out of his car quickly, heading for the bathroom. I shook my head and turned off the car. Nobody else really needed to go inside but everyone did anyway. Sometimes as a vampire it was fun to see what humans were doing. When we walked inside I quickly found Edward and wrapped my arms around him. Japer and Alice were leaning against the front counter laughing. Rosalie had her arms crossed and was looking down at her shoes. Her long hair was now in a baseball hat. Emmett walked up behind her. "Rose," he said.

"What?" she growled.

"I'm sorry," he said, full heartedly.

Emmett kissed Rosalie's cheek. She looked at him and patted his shoulder. Edward rolled his eyes at how ridiculous Rose was being. Emmett smiled and walked away. "So," I said to Edward. "How was your ride so far?"

"Pretty good. And yours?"

"Emmett," was all I had to say.

Edward smiled and shook his head. And turned and saw Jasper and Emmet plotting a dare. Edward's eyes grew wide. "What are they going to do?" I asked.

"They are blocking their thoughts. That can't be good. Oh no! They are singing _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star _in their heads. Ugh! Jasper is singing it in another language. It's driving me crazy!"

Edward started tapping his foot in annoyance. He was muttering and cursing under his breath. Out of nowhere he fell to the ground and yelled, "Get your voices out of my head!"

The guy at the front desk was staring at Edward wide eyed. "Do I need to call the cops?" he asked me.

"No," I assured him. "He's just a little crazy in the head." Edward looked at me and narrowed his eyes. "It's your fault," I said.

Alice walked over to me. "So I decided that when we get home to the new house I am going to organize your closet."

"No you are not," I said.

Alice pulled me back and looked me in the eye. "I think you mean 'Of course my favorite sister in the world.'"

I shook my head. "I meant what I said."

Edward grabbed my shoulder and whispered, "Don't mess with her. Just listen."

"Fine," I muttered.

Alice walked away, pleased. Jake walked out of the bathroom then. He walked over to the snack section and grabbed a bag of potato chips for him and Nessie. "I have an idea!" Emmet yelled rushing over to all of us. The man working at the front desk screamed like a girl and jumped back before falling to the ground.

"Emmett there is no need to yell," I assured him. "We are all v- very good listeners."

I almost spoiled the secret. "Sorry," Emmett said more quietly. "Alright, well why don't we make this trip a bit more fun? We have a bunch more stops left so why don't we have a little game of truth or dare? Each stop can be a new truth or dare."

Jasper had apparently already agreed to this from the look on his face. Everybody (Besides me) said yes and I said nothing. I wanted nothing to do with this, but I knew that that wasn't going to happen. "Who goes first?" I asked.

"Jasper already dared me to drink a slurpie. Isn't that cool?"

"Emmet, you'll throw up," I protested.

"And the dare is to aim right at the guy at the front desk."

My eyes widened. That poor man. He was already scared enough of us. But I kept quiet so I wouldn't have to angry vampires on my hands. Jasper paid and Emmet came up to the desk and quickly drank the slurpie with vampire speed. The man at the front desk gasped at how fast Emmett drank. Suddenly Emmett turned even paler than normal (if that's even possible) and his eyes grew very wide. He threw up right on the man. The man screamed like a girl and ran away crying. Emmett wiped his mouth. "Baby," he muttered, referring to the cashier.

"That was mean you guys," I said as we left _seven eleven_.

"Hey he's actually lucky. I thought about daring Emmett to eat him."

"You wouldn't do that," I said to Emmett.

Emmett looked down. "Of course I wouldn't," he said in a tone that was clearly lying.

"Edward?" I asked.

"He would," Edward assured me, reading Emmett's mind, and pinching the bridge of his nose.

I shook my head. Emmett followed after me. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Carpooling," Emmet answered.

"I thought you and Rosalie made up."

"Yeah, but it's still probably a good idea to let her have some space."

I sighed. "Okay," I muttered, angrily.

Emmet jumped up and down and then ran into the back of the car.

* * *

The next stop was at _Subway_. I was anxious to get out of the car by then. Emmett was _crazy_! He wouldn't shut up! He just kept talking. When we finally got to _Subway _I darted out of the car and ran into Edward's arms. "He won't shut up! Emmett won't shut up!" I whined.

Rosalie came out after us. I fell down in front of her feet. "Please take Emmett back with you! Please!" I begged

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she muttered.

"My turn!" Emmet screamed.

Suddenly Jacob came running past us towards the bathrooms. Nessie walked up to me and stood next to me. "What are you talking about Uncle Em?" she asked.

"Nessie truth or dare?" Emmett asked.

Nessie got the picture. "Truth," she said, and I winked at her.

"What?" Emmet shouted. Everyone in the restaurant turned to look at him. There weren't many people, considering it was only six in the morning, but there were a few. "Truth?" Emmett shouted. "You are such a baby!"

Nessie growled at him and I slapped her arm. "Ouch!" she shrieked. "You know that's child abuse."

I rolled my eyes. "You are half vampire. If I need to slap your arm to get you to keep our secret then I will."

"Fine," Emmet muttered. "Have you ever thought about dating someone other than Jacob?"

Jake walked out of the bathroom at that moment. "No," Nessie said.

"Crap, you are no fun!" Emmet shouted.

Everyone was still looking at us. "Shut up," I whispered at vampire speed to Emmet.

"Aunt Rose," Nessie said. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Rosalie said without hesitation.

"I dare you to walk up to the guy working at the front desk and do whatever you can to get him to ask you out. Once he does show him your green hair."

Rosalie smiled and nodded. "Piece of cake."

She walked up front and leaned against the counter. The man up there was a total nerd. "Can I help you?" the man asked.

Rose nodded. "Yes," she liked. "You see I have been driving for a while and I could really use someone to talk to," she said in a seductive tone.

The man's heart skipped a beat. I could hear it. "Talk to your boyfriend," he said, pointing to Emmett.

"Oh him?" Rose asked. "I just met them. I hung around him until I saw you." Rose pointed to the man and touched his chest as she was pointing to him. "So I was wondering, were you thinking about me as much as I was thinking about you?"

"Y-y-yes," the man stuttered. "I think."

"You think you were thinking about me? Were you thinking naughty thoughts? _Tsk tsk tsk_."

Rose pouted her lower lip. The man looked like he was going to faint. "You know," the man said. "You should let your hair down. I bet it's very pretty."

"I'll show you my hair when you ask me what I know you've been wanting to."

"Fine," the man surrendered. "Do you want to go out sometime?"

Rose snickered and pulled off the hat. When her hair went down the man gasped. "Your hair is g-g-green," he stuttered, and then added, "I like green."

Emmet decided to save Rose and make this even funnier than it already was. He walked up to the man and put on a hunting face. The man backed up slowly. "Why are you talking to my girl?" he asked the man.

'But… she… said… she said she didn't know you."

"I did not!" Rosalie lied.

"But…

The man broke down crying. Emmet picked up Rosalie and walked away. Jake had just finished paying for a Sub. We walked outside and to my delight Emmet went in Rosalie's car. _Finally_, I thought. _I can be alone_.

Then there was a knock at my door. I looked up. It was Nessie. "Hey mom," she said. "Can I drive with you? Jake thinks it's important for me to spend some quality time with you before Jake and I move into that room and the Cullens house and I no longer live with you."

Without a word I unlocked the car door. Nessie went around into the passenger side. "Alright," I sighed. "But I just need a few minutes of silence."

Ness nodded, turned on her I-pod and started singing. I hit my head against the steering wheel.

**A/N: Review if you want the next chapter please**


	3. Truth or Dare is Quite a Scare

**Chapter** **3**

**A/N: I really need reviews to know whether anyone's even reading this story. Please review**

After about another hour of driving and painfully listening to Nessie singing at the top of her lungs my phone rang. Nessie quieted down so I would be able to hear. I think she also wanted to listen in on the call. Without checking the caller I.D. I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

The frantic voice on the other line made me realize that there is a reason for caller I.D. "Bella! Thank God! Are you alright?"

"Charlie?" I gasped, quickly opening my shield so Edward could hear the conversation through my mind in the car behind me.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Chill Charlie. I'm fine. I-

"Don't you tell me to _chill_!" hw cut me off mid- sentence. "How dare you run away with your family and my granddaughter and leave me a note! You need to come back here right now! You don't need to be running away Isabella Marie Cullen! You should have just told us you were leaving!"  
"Stop it!" I shrieked. "I am thirty two years old! You have no control over me anymore!"

I could hear Sue Clearwater's voice in background asking if I was alright. She had finally married Charlie about eleven years ago. "I can talk to you this way if I want to! You have my granddaughter! I want to be able to see her grow!"  
"That couldn't happen even if I was there," Ness said from beside me.

"No Charlie. We are not coming back!"

"That is my granddaughter! You are my daughter! I want to see both of you."

"I'm sorry dad. But I have to say no."

I hung up the phone. My throat burned a bit and I dry sobbed to myself for a few minutes. Nessie touched my arm in attempt to comfort me. Suddenly my phone rang again. I didn't know the number so I answered it.

"Hello."

"Bella."

"Renee?"

"Charlie told me what happened. I'm calling you from one of those phone booths. Why did you run away?"

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I love you."

I hung up the phone after that. I quickly texted Edward saying we needed to stop. Edward texted back that we were about to stop at one of our planned stops anyway. It was at some old restaurant that I had never heard of before. Behind it was a forest. When I got out of the car I ran into the forest with vampire speed. I stood for a moment and caught the scent of a deer. I chased after it and when I caught it I sucked the blood out of it until it was empty. I took a minute to breathe before I ran back. It had only been about five minutes. I walked up to Edward. The lady who was waiting on people looked at me and made a face. "I think your lip is bleeding," she told me, motioning to the corner of my mouth.

I touched it and realized I had some blood on the corner still. "Dry lips," I lied.

She nodded and went back to working. Edward turned to me and said, "It will be alright," referring to Charlie calling.

"I guess," I replied.

Edward leaned forwards and kissed me. I kissed him back. We started making out in the middle of the restaurant until Nessie slapped my arm.

Rosalie then turned to me. "Bella truth or dare?"

"Not in the mood," I replied.

"Shut up and stop sulking!" Rose said. "We all know your dad called you. Why does that mean that you can't have a little fun?"

I rolled my eyes. "Dare," I muttered.

Rosalie looked triumphant that she could get me to play. "Okay. I dare you to walk over and sit on that man's table and get him to flirt with you in front of his wife."

"That's mean," I said.

"That's the dare."

I walked forwards and sat down on top of the table. "Hello," I said to the man.

"Excuse me," the wife said. "Get off of our table."

I turned and gave her a hunting glare and she shut up. I turned back to the man. "So what's your name?" I asked him

"Tomas and I would appreciate if you got your ass off of our table."

I looked down and opened my mouth wide. "I am aren't I? I didn't even realize I was sitting on your table. How silly of me." I moved off of the table and onto the man's lap. "Is that better?"

"Get off of me," he said it, but according to his voice he clearly didn't mean it.

"Fine," I said. "I'll get off of you. But only if you are absolutely sure you want me to."

I heard Edward growl. "Please go away right now!" the woman said.

I ignored her and looked straight into Tomas's eyes. I used the same look that Edward did to dazzle me. He nearly melted. "I guess if you don't want to move you don't' have to," he said still sort of under the spell.

I slapped him lightly. But it hurt about as much as a human someone slapping hard. "You have a wife!" I told him.

I stood up and walked away. I walked back over to my family. They were all in hysterics except for Edward. "My turn," I said through my teeth. "Edward truth or dare?"

Edward looked shocked. "Dare."

"I dare you to go up to that man and say that you are the woman who sat on him's husband and then growl. Then we will all leave."

Edward walked up and we all quieted down. "Hello," he said curtly.

Tomas's wife was scolding him for what he had done but she stopped when she saw Edward. "What now?" Tomas asked.

"That woman you were just flirting with is my wife!" Edward yelled at him.

"But she came over to me and-

Edward cut him off with a growl. Both he and his wife jumped. Edward walked back over to us and smiled. "Done," he said.

"I feel so back that we made an innocent couple fight," I sighed.

"It'll be fine," Alice said, checking their future. "They'll have four kids and live a happy life together."

I felt relieved at that. We left the old restaurant. "Ness why don't you go in Jake's car honey," I said to Nessie.

She shrugged and followed after Jake. Edward kissed my head and I got back in my car.

* * *

We went through many more stops. So far Alice had to go into a mall which was one of our stops and get herself banned from it. She ruined a store but luckily got out fast enough before they got her picture. Emmett had to put on a bikini and jog next to the cars for fifteen minutes wearing it. Jake had to pick up a woman and try to run away with her for a mile and then put her back down when he was done and say, _"thanks, I forgot my weights at home so I needed something heavy to run with_."

The women slapped him and ran away. Edward had to order food and when the waitress brought it to him he had to thank her and say the food was delicious and walk away without paying or eating. After a while we finally got to our last stop it was time for the last dare. It was Edwards turn. "Jasper," he said. "You haven't gone yet."

"None of you were paying attention. I didn't mind not having to do something stupid."

"Well Jasper, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to scream out that you want to die and then fall onto the ground and make everyone think you killed yourself without actually doing anything. When they check your pulse and breathing they will think you are actually dead. Then wake up and start breathing again and make them think you came back to life."

"Piece of cake," Jasper said.

He cleared his throat and walked into the middle of the restaurant and yelled, "Excuse me everybody! I would like to inform you all that I hate my life! I want to die!" Jasper yelled.

Then he fell to the floor. We were trying so hard to stay calm and surprised and not start laughing. "Somebody help him!" I yelled.

A man ran over saying he was a doctor. He checked his pulse and said, "He's dead. He killed himself by saying he wanted to die."

Then Jasper started gasping. The doctor jumped back and fell to the floor. Jasper turned to him and said, "Where am I? Oh wait, I remember. You are my brother Mike Newton aren't you?"

We lost it there and started cracking up. The doctor looked at us like we were absolutely crazy. Edward grabbed Jaspers hand and pulled him along as Jake got out of the bathroom and was ready to go. Jasper yelled. "Wait! Bye Mike! I hate you!"  
We got outside and started cracking up. Once I could finally breathe enough to speak I said, "Guys, the next time we get out of the car we will be at our new home."


	4. Long Nights

**Chapter 4**

We drove for about another hour. Then finally we arrived in front of the big white house that Esme and Carlisle bought. It was huge! There must have been four floors. But then again it was holding eight vampires, a werewolf and a half vampire half human. I climbed out of my car. Everyone was smiling and for once in their afterlives they were silent (except for Jake who immediately went running past everybody searching for the nearest bathroom.) I walked over to Nessie. "Ness," I said. "How much did he drink?"

Nessie shrugged and we all went quiet again exploring around the outside or the house. That was until Emmett and Rosalie finally got there. Emmett immediately jumped from the car and went running right past us yelling, "We are here! Finally! Freedom! Awesome!"

"Emmett!" Rosalie yelled. "Shut up!"

Emmett quickly went silent, but he was still smiling. We all started towards the house. Esme was outside in an instant. She smiled widely and said, "Welcome home."

Before I knew it jasper and Emmett were running into the house. Nessie loved her crazy uncles and followed after them. Alice and I smiled and then ran into the house. Rose wasn't far behind, but she wasn't as quick to have fun.

"Hey Esme!" Emmett boomed. "Where are everyone's rooms?"

Jake came out of the bathroom then. "Follow me," Esme said, showing us the way.

Esme and Carlisle's room was on the first floor. On the second floor were Rosalie and Emmett's room and Alice and Jasper's room. On the third floor were Nessie and Jake's room and mine and Edwards. I felt bad that the room Nessie and Jake had been on top of Rosalie and Emmett's. They would never sleep. Everybody had gone into their rooms and checked them out. But I stayed next to Esme and noticed the next set of stairs. "What's on the forth floor?" I asked.

Esme smiled warmly. "I guess you could call it the extra rooms, or the guest rooms."

I nodded and entered the room that Edward and I shared. It was all white. On one of the walls was a flat screen TV. There was a bathroom attached to the room. "This is nice," I sighed.

"Yeah," Edward agreed. "But it could use some furniture.

I nodded. Edward was gone and back in a flash holding the bed. I ran down as well and came back with the dresser. After about an hour of unpacking the room looked almost the same as our old one. "There," Edward said.

"I'll be back," I told him.

I walked into Nessie's room. She was unpacking. Jake was sound asleep on their bed. "He's sleeping?" I questioned.

"He was up all night last night talking to Sam."

"Why?"

"They were making some plan incase he ever needed Jake."

"Oh. Maybe I should leave and let him sleep."

"I'll come with you," Nessie said.

I walked out of the room and down to the second floor and saw Alice putting away her cloths. "Hey," she said, hearing me come into the room. "I'll organize your closet when I'm done with mine."

"Okay," I said.

Nessie followed after me. Suddenly I was in a huge bear hug. "Emmett," I choked out. "Why are you hugging me?"

"Because I'm happy."

"Go hug your wife."

"Nah, she's in a bad mood."

Rose cleared her throat from behind him. "I think I deserve to be," she said. Her green hair was soaking wet and she was holding a bottle of hair dye. "I have green hair."

"Right," Emmett said, remembering. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Help," I begged Rosalie.

"Put Bella down," she instructed.

Emmett sighed and then dropped me. I would have landed on my butt had I been human. But I caught my balance and landed on my feet. "Was that really necessary?" I asked.

Emmett shrugged. "Are you coming or not?" Rose asked Emmett.

"Uh… I can't. I'm hungry."

"You can't be hungry. You're a vampire," Rosalie pointed out.

"Then I'm hunting."

"Emmett!"

"What? I don't like dealing with hair!"

Rose sighed. "Fine," she muttered.

Emmett walked away quickly before she changed her mind. "I can help you if you need," I offered.

"No thank you."

Rosalie turned and walked into the room. "Do you really still hate me? After seventeen years?"

"No! I never hated you. It's just that you are so cheerful right now. And I really don't need cheerful. I don't need help with my hair anyway. I just wanted to spend time Emmett. I feel bad for yelling at him before. I know he didn't mean it."

"Then just say sorry," I suggested.

"I don't do sorry," Rose assured me.

She went back into her room. I then went downstairs. "Hi sweetie," Esme said. "You must be tired after driving so long.

"Exhausted," I joked. "In fact I might just take a nap."

Esme giggled. "So are you ready to go to school again tomorrow?"

"Do we have to?" I laughed, faking annoyance.

But I knew school would be better this time around considering I was now a vampire. "If you want to make it to college," Esme joked.

I giggled. Then Edward was behind me. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing really," I said. "Just the fact that we are going back to school."

"Ugh!" Edward complained. "Not again. It's probably like the hundredth time. Plus there's all those people flirting with us."

"And that's bad why?" I asked.

"I just can't stand when people flirt with you," Edward admitted.

I laughed. "Jealous much?

"Well how do you feel when they all flirt with me?"

I got the idea. "Okay," I said. "I don't like it when they flirt with you either."

Edward smirked and moved a stray hair out of my face. "Maybe we'll make new friends," Edward shrugged. "Anything is possible."

"Well hat may happen if Jasper didn't always scare them away. And maybe if Emmett wasn't always laughing so loud…

"We'll say we never met them before in our life, love," Edward said.

"That would have worked last time if Emmett didn't come up to us yelling, 'Hey Edward, Bella, I'm so bored.'"

Edward laughed, remembering the time when we met a few nice people in the mall and Jasper gave them the death glare and Emmett nearly tackled them to the ground.

"Where is Emmett?" Esme asked.

"He's hunting I think," I told her.

Jasper walked into the living room then. "Hey," he said.

"Hi," I said back. "You know we're starting school tomorrow."

Jasper's eyes grew wide. "Do we have to?" he whined.

"Don't we always?" Esme said.

Jasper fell over the couch and buried his face in the cushion and groaned loudly.

That night, around midnight, I was looking out the window. The backyard was lit up with lights that Esme had put in to go on during the night. Edward walked out of the bathroom after he was done showering. He was wearing sweatpants and a tee-shirt. His hair was wet and messy. He looked so hot. I whistled. Edward chuckled and walked up and put his arms around me. "What are you looking at?" he asked me.

"Well it's just so beautiful outside."

"It is."

Suddenly there was a loud _boom_. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "Rosalie and Emmett?" I guessed. When I heard the next boom I knew that it was definitely coming from them. "But Jake and Renessme need their sleep. They are also going to school tomorrow."

"They already went to school once."

It was true. Nessie was a fast learner. There was another boom and a crash. "Do they really need to be that loud?" I asked. "We know how to keep quiet when we…

There was another boom cutting me off mid- sentence. Then there was a loud knocking on the floor. "Yo, Blondie, gigantor, keep it down, down there!" Jake called to the floor below him.

"I knew this would happen," I told Edward.

There was another crash and a scream. I think Rosalie was purposely trying to annoy Jacob. "Guys please be quiet!" Nessie yelled.

I don't think they were paying very much attention, or they just didn't care because they didn't stop. "Mom!" Nessie yelled.

I walked next door and opened up the door. Nessie was lying in bed with her head hidden under a pillow to keep her from hearing them. Jake was hitting his head against the wall. "They won't shut up," Nessie groaned.

"I'll take care of it," Edward's voice came from behind me. Then he went down stair. There was a loud knock and a scream and then Edward was right back up behind me.

"What happened?" Jake asked.

"Why did you scream?" I added.

"There are some things," Edward said. "That you can never un see."


	5. Second First Day 1

**Chapter 5**

The next morning at six o'clock it was time to get ready. There were still sounds of moving and a few things crashing downstairs. "They have been at it _all_ night," I complained.

Edward walked up behind me and kissed my cheek. "How much do you want to bet Jacob tries to kill Rosalie?"

"And Emmett."

"I think he's afraid of Emmett. And besides Rose was the one screaming."

"Don't remind me," Edward said, shuddering.

"I have to take a shower," I told Edward.

He groaned in frustration and then released me. He kissed me quickly. Then I turned and headed for the shower. There was a hanger and it had a blue dress on it and black leggings. The blue dress had a black belt around the waist. There was a note on it that said:

_Bella,_

_Wear this today and you will have all the boys looking at you._

_Edward with his mind reading abilities will be so jealous that he won't be able to keep his hands off of you._

_-Alice_

I rolled my eyes at how obsessed she was with fashion. I quickly stripped out of what I was wearing and turned on the shower and climbed in.

After I showered I went into Nessie's room, wondering why she wasn't up yet. Then I realized she had unplugged her alarm clock. She must have _really_ not wanted to go to school. Jake was lying diagonally across the bed, one foot hanging off one side. Nessie was the exact opposite when she slept. She was curled up in a ball and had her arms hugging her legs. I shook her lightly. She stirred in her sleep and turned over. Jake wrapped his arms around her in his sleep and she cuddled up to him. "Guys, it's time to get up," I whispered.

"Sam," Jake muttered in his sleep. "Please… don't kill me. I know… you want… to be alpha."

That was quickly replaced by a loud snore. Nessie must have been a deep sleeper if that didn't wake her. Sometimes I missed sleeping. I liked watching Nessie sleep. I understood why Edward used to watch me sleep. But I didn't have time for that now. I had to use the same growling technique that I used last time. Jake gasped and rolled off the bed. Nessie sat straight up, her eyes glassy, still half asleep. "School," I said.

"Sleep," Ness mumbled and fell back onto the bed.

Jake turned and slowly stood up off of the floor. "I hate school," Jake moaned.

"I second that," Nessie muttered. "I hardly survived it last time."

"You guys can survive it together," I said.

"I will die if I have to go through it again," Nessie said.

"Technically you are already half dead," I reminded her.

"Then it will finish me off," Nessie said.

"Get up!" I instructed. "Jake please."

Jake sighed and rolled over. "C'mon Ness," he slurred. "Let's go get ready for school. I don't want people to start wondering why we aren't at school."

Nessie groaned but said, "Alright, anything for you Jakey."

I left the room and rolled my eyes. _"Anything for you Jakey,"_ I mimicked.

I walked back into our room and Edward was just buttoning his pants.

"Is she getting up?" Edward asked.

"She's getting up, thanks to Jake."

Edward smiled his beautiful smile. I felt as if I would melt. "I'll meet you downstairs," I said.

Edward nodded his head. "I'll be right there."

I ran a vampire speed down the steps and ended up in front of Alice's and Jasper's room. "Thanks for the dress," I said.

"You're welcome," Alice said back through the door.

Rosalie walked out of their room then. "Mornin'," she said. I narrowed my eyes at her. "What?"

"You kept Nessie and Jake up all night!"

Rosalie looked away and said to the wall, "Oh I had no idea."

I could tell she was lying. Emmet came out of the room then. "Hey Bellbell," he said.

"What did I say about calling me that?" I spit out.

"Sorry," Emmet quickly apologized.

"Whatever," I muttered.

"I said I was sorry."

"Yet you kept Jacob and Nessie up like the entire night."

"Whoops," Emmett sighed. "My bad. Anyway Edward walked in on us. We should be mad at him."

"You guys were _so_ loud! He was trying to get you to be quiet."

Edward walked down the steps and behind me. Rosalie looked away. "About what you saw last night," she started.

"Eddie just pretend it never happened," Emmett finished.

Edward growled. "Stop it," I muttered.

I walked down the stairs and into the hallway. It was seven o'clock. "Ready to go?" Esme asked.

"Yep," I answered.

"You'll have a good time," Esme assured me.

"I hope so."

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," I lied.

"Bella, please talk to me."

I looked up into her motherly eyes. She was very sweet. "It's just that… the last time I was going into eleventh grade I was living with Charlie. On the phone he sounded so angry. He was so disapproving."

"Bella he just doesn't understand why you had to do this. People were beginning to get suspicious. There was no way that Carlisle looked as old as he claimed to be. It was very necessary to have to move. But Charlie still loves you. He always will no matter what."

"I guess so," I said. "Thank you Esme."

"I will always be right here if you ever need to talk."

I kissed Esme's cheek and gave her a hug. Finally everyone else came downstairs. Edward quickly put his arm around me. Jake ran downstairs and Nessie chased after him, cracking up. She finally caught up to him and jumped on his back. "Oh no!" he screamed. "She got me."

They both laughed as Jake pretended that he couldn't handle her weight. She fell on top of him. Emmett cleared his throat. He was smirking, trying not to laugh. Jake realized that they had an audience. "Oh," he said. "Well this is awkward."

Esme ignore him and turned back to us, wanting to give everyone a hug. Carlisle followed. "Good morning everyone," he said. "I hope you all have a wonderful day at school."

Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle then added, "Again."

They all broke down into a fit of laughter. "What was that?" I asked Edward.

"Inside joke," he said. "We say it every time we have a new first day."

"O-kay," I spoke slowly.

"Alright," Edward said. "Bella and I are taking the Volvo. According to Alice's thoughts she wants to join us. Because Alice is coming Jasper now wants to. Who else does?" Edward said all in one breath.

"I'm taking my car," Rosalie said.

"I'm going wherever Rose is going," Emmett said.

"I'll take my car," Jake said.

"Actually," Edward smirked. "I would really like if you went with Rosalie and Emmett. You know, save fuel."

"No," Jake told him automatically.

"We Cullen's like to save fuel," Alice growled.

"Fine whatever," Jacob said, holding his hands up in surrender.

Alice straitened up and flashed a sweet smile. "Perfect," she said.

She looked over to Edward and I could tell she was talking to him in her mind. Edward laughed out loud and then walked outside so he wouldn't be bombarded with questions. I quickly ran outside. "What?" I asked.

He laughed louder and wrapped his arms around his stomach and tried to catch his breath. He spoke in between laughs. "A-Alice _laugh_ just_ laugh_ saw the most _laugh_ hilarious…

Edward broke down laughing. "I was trying to get Rosalie back for what she's going to do by getting Jacob to ride in her car wit hers," Alice's voice came from behind me.

"And what is it that she's going to do?" I questioned.

Alice giggled and said, "You'll see."

"But I don't…

"Shh," Edward warned.

I turned around to see a very angry Rosalie and a happy Emmett walking outside. "Bye Esme!" Rosalie yelled. "Bye Carlisle!"

I waved and then we all headed towards the car. Rosalie was wearing a skirt that went to her knees. "Her shirt covered her arms all the way up to her wrists. The second she knew she was out of sight from Esme and Carlisle she pulled off the long shirt. Underneath she was wearing a tank top that went up above her belly button. Then she pulled the skirt down to her ankles. She was wearing _really_ short shorts. I was finally catching n to the horrible thing she was doing to us. Boys would be staring at us all day. She would probably get asked out by like a fifteen boys. I made a mental note not to get near her very much today.

Once we were driving in the car Alice and Edward started cracking up. Jasper couldn't help but laugh too. The emotions must have been _so_ strong in that car. "So how many guys will be following her around today?" I asked.

"About ten will be physically following her. The rest will be following her with their eyes. It's going to be pretty funny."

They started laughing again. I looked back at Alice and Jasper. Jasper's eyes were pleading. He couldn't stop laughing because the other emotions in the small enclosed space were very strong. He finally got a bit more control and I felt calm. Alice and Edward became quiet. "Poor Jasper," I sighed.

Jasper chuckled, helplessly. "You feel my pain," he grumbled.

As we arrived to school and slowly got out of the car all eyes were on us. Mouths fell open. People froze in place. There were many whispers saying, "Who are they?"

"Monsters," Edward muttered to himself. "And we will eat you all."

I hit his arm. "Ha ha, very funny," I said sarcastically. "Well I know for sure that I won't be eating anyone. But I don't' know about Jasper."

Edward turned to Jasper. He wasn't breathing. "It'll be fine," Alice whispered to him.

Suddenly all of the guys gasped as Rosalie too her time to slowly get out of the car. Emmett got out and walked over to us. Jacob's arm was protectively around Nessie. "Hey mom," Nessie called.

Everyone froze around us. They were probably all wondering how she looked like she looked my age and was my daughter. "I mean… what are you my mom? Don't tell me what to do _Bella_," she covered up.

"Nice save," I said at vampire speed.

Nessie nodded her head nervously. We walked past everybody into the school. After we checked in with the office and got our schedules we went to class. I had science with Edward, English with Edward and Jasper, history with Alice, language with Emmett (_Lord help me_), math with Nessie, and study hall without anyone in the family.

In the first class, English, Edward and I sat together in the back of the classroom. The bell rang and everyone was already in their sea except for jasper. "Where's Jasper?" I whispered at vampire speed.

"Three, two one," Edward muttered and then Jasper quickly walked through the door.

"Hello," the teacher said. "I'm Ms. Franklin, and you are late to class on your first day of school."

"I got lost," Jasper lied.

"Okay," the teacher said. Jasper quickly ran and took the seat next to me. "As you can see," the teacher said. "We have three new students. Would you please stand up and introduce yourselves?"

Jasper Edward and I stood up. All eyes were on us. Edward introduced us. "I'm Edward Cullen, that's Bella Cullen, and that's Jasper Cullen."

"Hello," I said.

"Howdy," Jasper muttered.

We sat back down. Edward placed something in my lap. I looked down. It was a note. I slowly unfolded it.

_You should hear what these people are thinking. All the girls keep thinking the dirtiest thoughts about me. And I want to rip the head off of the boys who keep thinking about you the same way. They mostly keep wondering why every time Jasper breathes he looks like he is going to rip their heads off._

I quickly wrote back.

_**Edward Cullen are you passing notes. That is very naughty of you. And the reason they are fearing their life so much is because they have a reason to be. Anyway where was Jasper before?**_

I passed the note back Edward quickly read it and his hand was a flash before the note was back in my lap.

_Jasper was begging Rosalie to put her cloths back on._

I got ready to write back when Ms. Franklin said, "What do you have there Ms. Cullen?"

At vampire speed I quickly erased the notes and copied everything on the bored. "My notes," I answered.

She walked over to me and I handed her the paper. "Oh look at that they really are notes. But why did you pass it to Edward here?"

"I didn't I lent him a piece of paper before."

Sure enough Edward did the same thing I did and held up his notes. "Oh," Ms Franklin said. "I'm sorry for accusing you."

She attempted to smile warmly and then walked away.

After English and science I caught Nessie in the hallway. The others had cleared out. Nessie looked upset. "Sweetheart what's wrong?" I asked.

Nessie hadn't notice me and looked up quickly. She had tears in her eyes. "I hardly have any classes with Jake. And I heard one girl talking behind my back because her boyfriend was staring at me. It's just kind of hard."

"Aw don't be sad honey. The fun part about going to school so many times is that you can stand higher then everyone else. You can make fun of the others."

Nessie took a deep breath and smiled the best she could. "Alright" she whispered. "Come on, you'll be late to class."

"I have language with your uncle Emmett," I told her. Nessie broke into a fit of laughter. "Let's just go to class and say we got lost," I said.

"Okay," Nessie agreed.

We walked off to class. The Spanish teacher was already teaching. Emmett was in the back of class, looking really anxious. He was probably wondering where I was. I knocked on the opened door lightly to get the teachers attention. She turned to me. "Oh you are the other new one," she said. "I am Mrs. Losa."

"Sorry I'm late. I got lost."

"Oh, that's alright. It is your first day."

I felt relieved and went to sit next to Emmett. "Where were you?" he whined/ whispered at vampire speed.

"Nessie was upset," I answered in vampire speed.

"Why?"

"She's just having a ruff first day."

"Oh."

Emmett looked back to the front of the room. "I don't like learning," he whispered at vampire speed.

"Don't you already know everything?"

"Yes."

"Then technically you aren't really learning."

"I guess."

Emmett started tapping his foot and humming. The teacher turned to him and Emmett pointed to the boy in front of him. The teacher narrowed her eyes at him. He looked away and looked as if he was trying not to cry. "Who is he?" Emmett whispered. "Mike Newton?"

Next I had history with Alice. "Hey," she chirped when I sat down next to her. "How was your day so far?"

"Interesting. It's probably not as good as yours, but a hell lot better then Nessie's."

Alice smiled. "But nobody is having as good of a day a Rosalie."

**Reviews Please**


	6. Second First Day 2

**Chapter 6**

After history Alice and I left history together. We walked to the lunchroom to find our family taking up a table. Alice took a chair and I realized that there were no chairs left. "Hi love," Edward said.

"Hi."

"It looks like we ran out of chairs. Why don't you pull one up?"

"That's okay," I said. I sat in Edwards lap. "I like this much more."

Edward chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You guys are disgusting," Nessie said.

Everybody else at the table laughed. I looked around and realized Rosalie wasn't there yet. "Where is Rosalie?" I asked.

Emmett growled lowly. As if on cue Rosalie came walking as quickly as she could at human pace with a bunch of boys following behind, trying and failing not to be seen. Rosalie quickly walked up and pulled up a chair and sat down. The boys noticed us and whispered to themselves for a moment before one of them worked up the courage to walk up to us. He wasn't very tall and he was sort of skinny. "Hello," he said in a high voice. "It's Rosie right?"

"Rosalie?" Rose corrected.

"Right, so how would you like to go out sometime?" the boy asked.

"No," Rosalie said.

"But-

"My girlfriend said no!" Emmett growled.

The boy quickly backed up and ran away. "That could get annoying," I said.

"Tell me about it," Jake muttered. "Blondie is driving me crazy!"

"So what class do you have next?" Edward asked.

"Math with Nessie."

"I hate math," Nessie said.

"You don't actually have to learn. You already know it. We are just here as a cover up," I assured her.

Nessie nodded her head ad rested it on Jakes shoulder. She thought something at Edward and he said "Okay" and turned to me and said, "Nessie wants you to know that her day has gotten better and that she overreacted before."

I smiled at Nessie and winked at her. "Those boys won't leave me alone!!" Rosalie shrieked.

"I wonder why," I said sarcastically.

Edward started playing with my hair. "Alice truth or dare?" Emmett asked.

"No," I warned.

"Not here," Edward said.

"Not a good idea," Jasper said.

Alice ignored us and said, "Dare."

"I dare you to go up to that food line and try to look hot until one of the boys asks you out."

"Easy," Alice said.

She stood up and walked up to the line of people buying food. Alice purposely dropped her purse and bent as far over as she could. The guy behind her just stared as she stood back up. She turned around and smirked at him. "Hello," she purred.

The boy smiled at her. "I'm Nike," he said. "Nike Mewton."

"That sound exactly like Mike Newton," Emmett laughed.

The rest of us started laughing as well. "Hey, you're hot," Nike told Alice.

"Thank you," she said.

"We should uh… we should…you know… go out."

"I have a boyfriend," Alice told him straight forwards.

She turned around and walked away. Nike just stared after her in amazement. Alice sat down on Jasper's lap and cuddled up to him. "Told you it would be easy," Alice said.

I sat in math next to Nessie. She kept whispering how bored and tired she was. I just patted her shoulder and turned back to staring at the front of the class. After math I had study hall. Nessie started complaining about how she had history next until she realized that she had it with Jake. She kissed my cheek and ran away. I walked into the library that study hall was held in. I walked in and took y seat, quickly doing all my homework at vampire speed in sixty seconds. Then I just sat back and stared at the huge library. There were other people at other tables pretending to study but really talking. I noticed a group of people playing truth or dare. One of the boys who had red hair turned to another who was tall and almost as muscular as Emmett (Which was weird.) "I dare you to go talk to new girl over there," the red head said quietly, but with my vampire hearing I could hear it.

The boy walked over to me. I didn't look up when he sat down. "Hello," I said.

"Hi," he said back.

"You know if this is just part of your stupid dare to talk to me don't even bother."

"Actually I just wanted an excuse to get away from them so I could talk to you."

"Why me?"

"Because I just wanted someone new to talk to, I get tired of them sometimes." He motioned to the group of boys. "So does your boyfriend go here to?"

He was wondering if I had a boyfriend. "No," I said.

"So you do have a boyfriend?"

"Well I don't have a boyfriend. But my husband just switched here."

Jeff stared at me for a moment like I had two heads and then burst into laughter. "Good one," he laughed.

"Believe what you want to believe," I said.

"Whatever. But I realized that I didn't get a chance to introduce myself to you. You know I already met your brother Edward Cullen."

"Edward's my boyfriend."

Jeff started laughing again. "You really are hilarious."

"Listen," I said getting closer to him. "Why don't I tell you how our family actually works. The tall blond- Rosalie and the boy with the blond hair- Jasper are twins. The short girl with Spiky hair- Alice and I are sisters. My boyfriend who you met- Edward and the one with the curly hair who looks like him, they are cousins. The tall one with the huge muscles - Emmett is Edwards's brother. And the one with the really tan skin- Jacob isn't blood related to any of us. We were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen when we were older. So we didn't feel like total brothers and sister, and felt that it wouldn't be bad to date. Edward and I are together, Jacob and Nessie are together. Alice and Jasper are together, and Rosalie and Emmet are together. The ones who we aren't together with now feel like brothers and sister to us. Sort of. Does that make sense?"

Jeff moved his head to the side. "Come again," he said. "And by the way is that guy- Emmett is it, on steroids?"

"No, he just works out a lot," I explained. _And is a vampire_, I added in my head.

Jeff nodded his head as if he were thinking it over. Then out of nowhere he suddenly asked, "Are you tired?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your eyes have purple bags under them. And are your eyes black? Is that even possible?"

_Oh no! He's about as observant as I used to be! What do I say?_

I pushed away my shield so Edward could hear the conversation.

"I wear contacts sometimes," I quickly lied.

"Why?"

"Because sometimes it keeps people away more when I'm don't want them to talk to me. Like today I thought it might keep people away more. I guess I'm just nervous to tell the truth."

"Oh. You know there is nothing to worry about. You are a very nice girl."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. And were you up last night worrying? Your eyes have dark purple bags under them."

"Yep," I lied. "I was so nervous. Edward kept telling me not to worry. But the main problem is that Rosalie and Emmett were so loud."

"They were loud?"

"Emmett was watching football and yelling at the players. Rosalie was yelling at him for yelling while she was trying to sleep."

Wow I was getting good at this lying thing!

"So Bella Cullen," Jeff said. "My name is Jeff if you didn't know."

"It's nice to meet you Jeff. So you now know a lot about me. Tell me about you."

"I just turned eighteen three days ago."

"Oh happy birthday."

"Thank you. How old are you?"

"Thirty six," I made it like a joke. But little did he know that it was true.

Jeff started laughing again. "You really know how to joke," he said.

"Usually I get an eye roll. People don't find me funny." _Because I wasn't joking_, I thought. "So do you have ay siblings?"

"I have a step sister. But _I'm_ not going to marry her. Are you going to marry your brother?"

"Okay I am drawing a line of how much you can ask me. That is not one of the things permitted to ask me."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"So how old are you really?"

"How old do I look?"

"Well you don't look thirty six." _Most people's dream at this age, _I thought. "I'd say eighteen."

"You are correct."

Suddenly there was a quick rush of air and I could make out Edward's figure running at vampire speed. "Did you feel that?" Jeff asked. "That rush of air?"

"No," I lied.

I looked down at my lap ad found a note. I unfolded it quickly and read it at vampire speed.

_Bella,_

_Meet me outside the library as soon as you can._

_-Edward._

"I'll be right back," I said to Jeff.

"Where are you going?"

"The bathroom," I lied.

I quickly stood up and took the paper with me as I left the library. Edward was waiting outside. "Hello," I said.

"He's very observant," Edward said.

"I know."

"But you were very good at covering up."

"I know," I repeated with a smirk.

"I just wanted to be careful with what you say."

"I'll know that already Edward. I just kept my mind open so incase I said something I shouldn't have you would be able to stop it somehow. Anyway aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"I asked to go to the bathroom."

I laughed quietly. "Go back to class Edward."

I kissed him on the lips and he kissed me back. Suddenly I smelled somebody behind me. I quickly pulled away and walked back in and Edward walked away because I realized that it was a teacher.

"So you're back," Jeff said when I sat down.

"I am," I said, smiling.

"You know, I saw you kissing Edward."

"Were you hitting on me before? You asked if I had a boyfriend."

"Maybe. But don't worry; I respect people's wishes to stay away."

"Good."

Jeff turned back to his homework and then said, "This homework is sort of ridiculous."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I have to interview someone. Do you mind if I interview you?" he asked.

"Sure," I said. "But is this just a scam to get me to tell you things like that dare?"

"No."

"Okay, then shoot."

"What's your biggest hobby?"

"Reading."

"What is your favorite color?"

"Uh… I guess brown."

"What is your favorite book?"

"Withering Heights. Is there anymore questions?"

"No."

"That was it?"

"Yep. Like I said, stupid homework."

"That's right."

"Ca I ask you a question that I want to ask you?"

"Why not."

"What's your favorite movie?"

"Probably Romeo and Juliet. How about you?"

"My favorite movie would probably have to be anything that has vampires and/or werewolves in it."

I suddenly tensed up. "Why?"

"I love monsters and things."

"Monsters?"

"Yeah, they kill people and have those long fangs. And werewolves kill people every time there is a full moon."

"Vampires are not monsters!" I nearly screamed in defense.

I felt a growl starting in my chest. My eyes were probably even darker then before (if that was even possible.)

"Whoa, Bella are you okay?"

I held my breath and closed my eyes. I could hear the sounds of footsteps quickly shuffling towards me. "Bella," I heard the familiar sound of Alice's voice. I looked up into her also thirsty looking eyes. "Are you alright?" she asked.

I nodded my head. She looked to Jeff. "Hi," she said.

"Hi I'm Jeff."

"I'm Alice, and I need to tell my friend here that we are supposed to leave five minutes early to turn in that slip signed by all the teachers. They'll probably be so mad if we don't get there in time they may start growling. Wouldn't that be frightening Bella if they started growling? We really should be going."

Alice must have see how close I was to growling out loud. She was trying to warn me how badly I could scare everyone and spoil our secret if I started growling.

I got a hold of myself. Jeff didn't know any better. He didn't know there really were vampires. He didn't know that I was one.

"Oh yeah," I remembered. "Time flew right by. Bye Jeff."

"Goodbye," he said almost a little confused.

I grabbed my books and we walked out quickly before I looked to Alice and smacked myself in the head. "I am so stupid," I growled.

"No your not," Edward's voice came from behind me. I felt his cold lips touch my cheek.

I inhaled and smelled the others behind me. "What happened?" Emmett asked.

"She was going to kill somebody," Jasper said. "Her anger got pretty high."

"Were you going to eat them?"

"No. I'm a vegetarian."

Emmett started cracking up at the inside joke. "Be quiet you idiot," Rosalie hushed him. "People are in class."

"I am not an idiot."

We all looked at him and crossed our arms. "Okay," he sighed. "Maybe… I am."

Edward rolled his eyes and we all went to go turned in the signed slips.

The first day at the new school could only be described in one word- interesting.

**Please review and I'll continue writing**


	7. We've Had Enough of Blondie

**Chapter 7**

We piled back into the cars that we had taken to school. As we drove away we passed Jeff in the parking lot. He waved to me. I waved my fingers, making a small wave and Jeff smiled when he saw it. Nessie and Jacob drove in Edward's car with us on the way home. Alice and Jasper went with Rosalie. Apparently their ride to school hadn't been so nice. They had just fought the whole time. As we pulled out of the parking lot completely I heard Nessie's phone ring.

"Hello," she answered it.

"_Renessme!"_ I heard the voice on the other line.

"Charlie," Edward and I muttered at the same time.

"G-Grandpa. I have to go."

"_Nessie please don't! I miss you guys and I miss your voice."_

"Nessie give me the phone," I said.

"But mom-

"Renessme Carlie Cullen give me the phone right now!"

Ness sighed and handed me the small cell phone. "Charlie," I said. "You _need_ to stop calling."

"Bella please just keep in touch. I don't understand-

"Do you remember when Jacob showed you his secret?" I could sense Jacob tensing in the back.

"That wolf thing?"

"You know how you said that you didn't want to know what you didn't have to?"

"Yes."

"This has to do with those things you don't want to know."

"But Bella-

"Charlie Please try to understand. I'm sorry. I love you."

I hung up the cell phone and tried not to start dry sobbing again. "It'll be alright love," Edward comforted.

"Yeah," Jacob agreed. "Charlie can be cool. I'm sure he'll get it."

"What does being cool have to do with being okay with your daughter and her family running away without saying anything to you Jacob?"

"I'm just saying I think he'll understand now that you cleared it up a bit."

"I guess," I muttered, handing Nessie her phone back.

"Let's change the subject," Edward suggested. "How was everyone's day at school?"

"Interesting," I muttered.

"Pretty good," Jacob said.

"Alright," Nessie said.

"What was the best part of your day?" Edward asked.

"Anytime that I got to spend with you," I answered. "And math with Nessie."

Nessie thought for a second before answering. "Mine was when Uncle Em handed this picture he drew of the teacher in science to this kid and then raised his hand and said that the kid was passing notes. And the teacher nearly murdered the kid because the picture was of…" Nessie paused when she caught the fact that Edward and I weren't breathing and were about to attack Emmett for doing that in front of our daughter, "Oh… never mind," Nessie said quickly.

"No do continue," Edward hissed.

"Why would he do this to some random person?" I asked.

"He said it reminded him of Mike Newton."

"Nessie, everyone reminds him of Mike Newton," Edward explained.

"Oh… right. Jacob what was your favorite part of school today?" Nessie asked.

"Probably when Blondie had to jump out that window to hide from those boys."

"She what?" I laughed

"Jumped out a window in the middle of French. All the boys kept tapping her and stuff. So when nobody was looking she jumped out a window to get away from this one boy who was about to turn around and try to talk to her. She was planning on coming back afterwards but I locked the window so-

"Jacob!" Edward yelled. "That could have easily gotten the secret exposed."

"Relax. She broke the window and got back in within a second."

"And they didn't here the window being broken?"

"Oh they did. But Blondie told them that the window blew a stick through it."

"That's not very believable!" I said.

"The teacher bought it. Well actually she went running out of the classroom screaming, 'Help! Help! The winds have chosen to punish us!' Apparently she is sort of wacky in the head."

I was trying not to laugh while Edward just gripped the steering wheel harder. It looked like it would leave dents where is fingers were.

"Edward relax," I warned him.

His grip loosened a little. The car turned and we pulled into our driveway. I noticed Emmett getting out of the car smirking and I launched at him. He fell onto the ground. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I shouted. "What are you trying to teach my daughter? That it's okay to pick o a kid that reminds you of Mike Newton. Emmett everybody reminds you of Mike Newton!"

"That's not true!" he defended himself.

Then he was trying not to laugh. "What now?"

"Jasper's hair kind of reminds me of Mike Newton," he laughed.

I rolled my eyes and climbed off of him. "You are helpless you know that?"

Emmett smiled and shrugged before knocking me off of him and walking away.

As nighttime came around Nessie ad Jake sat down to eat dinner. The rest of us just sat with them. Esme asked us a bunch of questions about school. We answered her, wanting to make her happy. She loved seeing us happy. After dinner everyone disappeared to their rooms. Esme stopped me before I wet upstairs. "Bella," she said.

"Yes?"

"Was today better than you thought? You looked very sad this morning."

"It was thank you."

"That's good. Well why don't you go get some sleep?" she joked.

"I was planning on it," I said.

We both laughed and then I went upstairs. I walked up all of the steps and then into our room. "Hey Edward," I said.

He was glancing down at a book but he quickly put it away when he noticed me. "I think Nessie and Jake will be getting some sleep tonight," he said thankfully.

I sighed in relief but was quickly proven wrong when there was a loud _crash!_

The next morning, after an entire night of keeping Jacob from killing Rosalie and Emmett and of trying to keep Edward from killing them, it was time to get ready. "I'm so angry," I muttered.

"Esme said she would try and talk some sense into them," Edward said.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "But after all night of trying to get them to be quiet I haven't had any real time to spend with you," I said, pouting.

He touched my chin with my finger and lifted it up. "How about tonight?" he asked.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Absolutely," Edward said.

He kissed my lips and then I turned away to go and shower.

Once again Alice had left out an outfit for me with a note. It was a red tee-shirt and black jeans.

_Bell-_

_I picked this outfit out from your closet._

_You probably didn't even know you owned it._

_Anyways, __wear it__!_

_-Alice_

I rolled my eyes and undressed and jumped into the shower.

When I got out of the shower I realized Nessie once again had not gotten up. I was about to leave the room when there was a knock at my door. I inhaled and said, "Rosalie?"

She opened the door, wearing a bathrobe. "Hi, I really hate to do this but can I borrow those red high heels?"

"Those are so fancy. You would wear those to school?" I asked incredulously.

"You have to see the outfit to get it," she said.

"Well I have to wake Nessie. I'll get you the shoes if you wake her and Jake for me."

"The mutt?" she hissed, and made a face.

"He's full breed," I said. "Anyway you owe him. You wouldn't let them sleep!"

"But that would involve touching him."

"Just tell Nessie to wake him then. I don't really care. Just wake them up. Do you want the shoes?" Rosalie thought this over. "You could have had them by now."

"Fine," she muttered and walked into the other room.

I listened closely and heard the ruffling of fabric. She must have been shaking Nessie. "Wake up," she said.

I walked into the closet and searched through the cloths Alice set in a special order that I didn't really get. My eye caught the flash of red.

I walked back out and I heard Rosalie say, "Come on Ness get up or I'll make the slobber thing over hear wake you up. Renessme!"

"No, sleep," Nessie murmured.

"Yo, mutt will you get her up? Dog! That's it!"

There was a loud _boom_. I rushed into Nessie's room. A second later I was standing in her door way with my mouth wide open. Jake was on the floor and Rosalie was standing on the bed with her foot up like she had just kicked him over. "Rosalie!" I hissed.

She turned quickly when she realized I was there. Nessie opened her eyes and sat up. She looked at the scene around her. "Mom? Aunt Rose? What happened?"

The next second Jacob was on top of Rosalie on the ground and they were rolling around fighting. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Quit it!" Nessie shouted.

Suddenly everybody was in the room watching the growling and the fighting. I ran up and yelled, "Stop it!" they ignore me.

Emmett reached down and grabbed Rose's arms. He pulled her backwards. I grabbed one of Jakes arms. He pulled around and fought to get away. Carlisle ran up and held his other arm back. Jake started growling. "Jasper!" I shouted.

Suddenly a calm feeling ran through me. Jacob slouched back. Rose stood straighter. "That will be enough," Esme said. "You two should be ashamed. First of all Rosalie you should have let him sleep. That's why he was too tired to get up. Emmett you are just as guilty. Now all of you better stop or we will have a conversation tonight after school about how to work this out. Do you all understand me?"

"Yes," we all answered.

Carlisle let go of Jacobs arm and I let go of his other. Nessie got up out of bed and smoothed her night gowned. It went down to about mid- thigh. She looked away, embarrassed that we could all see her so exposed. Edward read her mind. "Then you shouldn't have worn it," he said to Nessie.

"Who me?" Rosalie asked.

Edward shook his head. "No, Nessie."

"I had my reasons for wearing it."

"Jake?" I asked.

She hid her face in her hands. "Will you all _please_ get out so I can put something decent on?"

"Wait a second," I said. "Is that my night gowned?"

"Please leave," Nessie said.

Everybody started leaving. I stopped and said, "That's mine and your father's favorite night gowned."

"Bad image!" Nessie said, making a face.

She slammed the door in my face.

Later when we were all ready and heading out to get in the cars Rosalie pulled off the long jacket she was wearing. She wore a _really_ tight tank top and really short shorts. She wore the red heals and her hair was pulled into a sloppy bun. "Really?" I asked her.

She looked at me and tilted her head. "What?" she asked as if I were crazy.


	8. Laughing and Crying

**I could really use more reviews**

**Chapter 8**

As I walked into English I found Jasper waiting in the back, but Edward wasn't there. I walked in quickly and took the seat next to Jasper. "Where is he?" I hissed.

Jasper turned to me. "He went to talk to Nessie. Apparently something happened. He read her mind. One of the boys in her class came up to her and wouldn't stop asking her to go out. Jacob walked past the room and saw what happened. He went in and said he was her boyfriend. Some of the girls got jealous and started teasing her. She went into the bathroom and started crying on the floor. Edward snuck in at vampire speed and is sitting on the bathroom floor in one of the stalls with her."

"Oh no," I whispered.

I quickly stood up. The teacher walked in at that moment. "Where are you going Ms. Cullen?"

"I _really _have to go to the bathroom," I lied.

"Can it wait?"

"No."

"Why didn't you go before?"

"I got confused with my schedule. I thought it was Tuesday, but it's Wednesday. I went to the wrong class and got really confused and _just_ figured it out."

Ms. Franklin thought for a second. I pretended to a little bathroom dance thing. I shifted my weight between feet. I tapped my foot. I crossed my legs. "You have two minutes," Ms. Franklin said.

I quickly left the room and-seeing the empty hallway- ran to the bathroom at vampire speed. "Bella!" Jacob's voice came from behind me. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's Nessie," I said quickly, before I burst through the bathroom door and followed Nessie's scent to the last bathroom stall.

I pushed it open when I got there. I took half a second to take in the surroundings. Edward was on the floor holding his arms around Nessie. Her eyes were closed and they flew open when she heard me come in. "Mom!" she whispered.

There were fresh tears staining her soft cheeks. "Baby what happened?" I asked.

Nessie wiped her arm across her face, wiping and smearing the tears across her pale skin. "I can't do it anymore," she cried. "I hate how mean those girls are. I know it's just a cover up. But they came up to me and started calling me the new freak. I don't know why it is getting to me so much. I don't want to cry but... I can't stop. There is this girl name Gina. She is like popular and all. She kept staring at Jacob. She got pissed off when her X- boyfriend asked me out. Then she got even more angry when she found out Jacob and I are together."

I was about to speak and found that I had been holding my breath.

I inhaled and realized that Jacob was right behind me.

I turned quickly. Edward had already known he was there, but had chosen to ignore him. "Nessie I'm so sorry," he said. "I had no idea."

Nessie shook her head right away. "It's not your fault," she assured.

"I had no idea they were being mean to you," Jacob sighed.

Nessie looked us over for a moment and then said, "Mom, dad, could you please leave."

I held back a giggle and nodded my head. I kissed Nessie on the head. "Remember," I told her. "You are better then they are. You know why?"

Nessie rolled her eyes but shook her head.

"Because you are half vampire," I said. "And you are unbreakable. And your heart beats faster then any of theirs ever will without needing to be rushed to the hospital. And I'm not saying you should, but you could kick there asses in a second if you wanted to."

Nessie started laughing at that. Edward smiled to and then quickly said, "But don't… kick any of their asses."

Nessie nodded. "I won't," she whispered and then quickly added. "Unless I have to."

I rolled my eyes. Suddenly Edward stiffened and his stare went a little blank.

"Daddy what's-

"Shh!" Edward cut her off and listened to whatever voice in his head he was so focused on.

"What?" I asked, now curious.

"Emmett!" Edward growled and stood up.

He was gone in a second, vanished from our sight.

"I wonder what that was about," Jacob said.

"And I am afraid to know," I said.

I kissed the top of Nessie head and then patted Jacob's. He rolled his eyes at me. "Gees Bells. You act like I am one of those dates your daughter brought home from school. You act like I am _just_ the boyfriend of your daughter and nothing more. You patted my head. Just remember, we kissed, technically more then twice since it was making out, but it was on two occasions."

Nessie looked away, not really wanting to remember that small fact.

"You know," I said. "Most mothers of fifteen year olds would smack there daughter's boyfriend if he said that to them."

Jake chuckled and sat down next to Nessie and hugged her close.

I walked out of the bathroom and was nearly run over by Alice running for the door that led to outside. She gasped and stopped suddenly.

"Bella?" she said, surprised. "How's Nessie? I saw her in a vision."

"Fine. Is that why you are running out here so fast?"

"No you can thank Stupid number one and two for what I'm so angry at."

"What?" I asked, confused. And then it hit. "Emmett and Jasper?"

"And their stupid dares at the _worst_ times. Road trips and lunch is one thing. But during school hours? They could get themselves kicked out."

"What is going on?" I asked, really annoyed now.

"I had a vision," Alice said. "Go to class and look find out at exactly nine fifty. You'll understand."

And then with a flash Alice was gone.

I ran back to class quickly. I opened the door and slipped in, attempting to not be noticed. "Ms. Cullen where have you been?" the teacher asked. "It's been about twelve minutes!"

"I couldn't find the bathroom at first. Being new and all I forgot where it was. Then I found it. Sorry."

Ms. Franklin looked angry and annoyed and confused all at once. "Just sit down."

I walked over to Jasper and sat down. He looked at me and said at vampire speed, "How's Nessie?"

"Fine," I hissed at vampire speed."

"What's your problem? Why are you angry?"

"Nothing," I said at vampire speed, smiling a fake smile and placing my hand on top of Jaspers.

He looked at me as if I were crazy. But he started to realize that something was up when I pressed my hand harder on top of his. I stuck my nails into his hard skin and pressed down even harder. He picked up a pencil and bit it between his teeth. It snapped instantly.

I pressed down even harder. Jasper spit out the pencil and it landed on the desk. "What are you doing? You are _hurting_ me!" he gasped at vampire speed.

I slowly picked up my hand and saw the indentations of my nails on his hands. Since his skin was like marble he basically had cracks in it. But it healed rapidly.

Jasper sighed in relief. "Your stupid dare with Emmett," I said at vampire speed. "You are going to get yourself into lots of trouble."

"You won't be saying that when you're laughing."

"I doubt that. Alice said whatever it is will happen at nine fifty."

Jasper checked the clock. "Nine forty nine," he whispered. "There is thirty seconds left."

I counted down in my head anticipating seeing whatever it was.

_Twenty nine… twenty five… Nineteen… seventeen… thirteen… ten… eight… six…_

_Five, four, three, two, one!_

The door opened and what I saw would have stopped my heart had it still been beating. I lost it right there.

Emmett was wearing a red, tight dress, red high heels, and a red head band. He held a red purse. It was mine! By that point everyone was cracking up. "Emmett," I shrieked and then broke into laughter.

Jasper and I fell to the ground laughing. We had to hold each other for support. Even Ms. Franklin had to hold back a laugh. "What the hell?" I laughed.

"The dare was to dress as a girl and go to everyone in the family's classes saying he was lost. Then he had to wear it for the rest of the day," Jasper said at vampire speed.

I held my breath as best I could so I wouldn't laugh. Emmett looked so helpless. He didn't look angry or embarrassed about the dare. He was just really good at pretending to be lost. "Uh, hi," Emmett said. "I'm lost."

"Where are you supposed to be?" Ms. Franklin asked.

Emmett pretended to think for a second and then his face practically lit up. "I remember now!" he squealed.

As much as I was laughing when he caught my gaze I started mouthing curses at him at vampire speed. Then I mouthed, _I am going to kill you for this!_

Emmett's eyes grew wide and then he ran out of the classroom.

I turned back to Jasper. He was biting his lip. We got resituated at our desk. Then Edward finally came in holding a late note from the office. "Sorry I'm late," he said. "I made a wrong turn and got lost. Since we are new in town I'm still getting used to it."

"Just sit down," Ms. Franklin sighed. "Oh, and did you have anything to do with what your brother just did?"

Edward played dumb and said, "What did _Jasper_ do?"

"Actually it was your other brother."

"Jacob or Emmett?"

"Emmett I think," the teacher said.

Edward shrugged and went to sit down.

"You were watching from the hallway weren't you?" I asked Edward at vampire speed.

He nodded his head and a smile crept onto his face. "I saw the whole thing," he whispered. "And Emmett is going to die for what he did."

Jasper leaned over me when the teacher wasn't looking.

"It was classic," he whispered.

"If Esme were here right now…" I started.

Jasper shook his head. "But she's not."

"Just don't do it again," Edward said.

Jasper ignored him and a smirk appeared on his face. He was thinking something at Edward. "No!" Edward hissed in a whisper.

I pushed my shield away. _What's wrong?_ I asked in my head.

"He's singing _London Bridges Falling Down_ in Eight different languages."

It took all I could to not break down in hysterics right there.

I had one more class until lunch. It was gym! I always hated gym. At least now I was a vampire so I wouldn't completely make a fool of myself. But I still had to pull my hair up and wear shorts. And the worst part was that I had that class with Rosalie, Emmett, and Jacob! _Help me!_

Rosalie completely took advantage of the fact that she got to where the shorts. She leaned over any chance she got. And she wore a really tight tank top. I rolled my eyes when she walked into the gym. Jacob growled next to me at how annoying it was. He looked really funny in the shorts. Since he was so muscular none of them were exactly his size. They looked so tight and short on him. Emmett had the same problem. But he probably didn't care considering he was okay with walking around the school in a dress.

Emmett walked into the gym then. Apparently Jasper had made the exception that he could only take it off during gym. But then he still had to where a red, really tight tank top.

He walked in and sat next to us. "Hi," he said.

"Emmett what the hell is wrong with you?!" I shouted.

"What do you mean?"

"Your little dare is could get us in trouble if!"

"You were laughing," Emmett reminded me.

"How could I not laugh?"

"Are you saying I don't look good in a dress?" Emmett said, sounding offended.

"I'm saying that you are an idiot," I corrected him.

Emmett smiled widely. "What are you smiling at?" I asked him.

"I'm singing _I'm A Barbie Girl in my head_. Edward's going to kill me."

I rolled my eyes. The coach came in. "Morning class," he said. "It looks like we've got some new students. Rosalie, Isabella, Emmett, and Jacob."

"Actually it's Bella," I told him.

"Okay. Well as the rest of you know we have been playing volleyball for the past week. So get into groups of two or four and pass the ball around and get warmed up."

Rosalie, Jacob, Emmett, and I grabbed a ball and got into a group together. "Bella!" a deep voice came from behind me.

I inhaled. It was Jeff. I turned around and smiled, giving a small wave. He waved back.

I turned back to the group and said, "Now remember that we are vampires and a werewolf. We are really strong. So be careful how hard-

Before I could finish Emmett spiked the ball as hard as he could. It went flying across the room and hit Jeff in the back of the head. He fell to the ground unconscious. "Emmett you freaking idiot! You could have killed him!" Rose screamed.

I ran over and checked his pulse. He was still alive and breathing. But he probably had a concussion.

"Sorry," Emmett squeaked.


	9. Rough day

**Chapter 9**

The coach ran over to us as fast as he could. "What happened?" he asked.

"He got hit in the head with a volleyball," I answered. "Hard."

The coach leaned over Jeff. Hey Ransnor, can you hear me?"

"Ransnor?" I asked.

"That's his last name."

"Oh. Jeff can you hear me?" I asked.

Jeff moaned and slowly opened his eyes. His heart beat got a little faster. "What happened?" he gasped, blinking rapidly.

"Jeff," I whispered. "Are you in pain?"

"Bella?" he groaned. "Ow, my head."

"Emmett you idiot," I muttered.

Jacob walked over and knelt down next to me. I looked into his eyes. "His pupils aren't blown. He probably doesn't have a concussion. It's probably just a bad bruise."

"Do you feel dizzy?" I asked.

"A little," Jeff murmured.

Emmett walked over to us. "I think he needs to go to the hospital," he suggested, trying to sound smart.

"You think you idiot?" I snapped.

"Go get the nurse!" the coach yelled at Rosalie.

"I don't know where that is," she lied.

The coach turned to another kid and ordered them to go get the nurse. Rosalie came over to us. "Alright all you kids move away!" the coach ordered.

"I'm not a kid!" Rosalie said.

"Neither am I?" Emmett chuckled to himself.

"Don't talk to me that way!" the coach snapped. "How old do you think you are?"

"Eighty five," Rosalie muttered, too quiet for him to hear.

"One hundred and three," Emmett said.

The coach heard him. "I've had enough with you! Go to the office!" the coach shouted at him.

Emmett's mouth dropped wide open. "Aw man! Please don't make me-

"Go!" the coach shouted.

A low growl started in Emmett's chest and I saw his finger's begin dot claw into the ground. His eyes were growing darker.

I looked up and my eyes locked with Rosalie. "Mike Newton? Why is he here?" Jacob gasped at vampire speed.

Emmett's head snapped towards Jacob. It captured his attention for a moment before he realized she was lying. He was trying to keep cool but his eyes grew even darker.

The coach turned around and said, "What did I tell you?! Go to the freaking office!"

Emmett got angrier. "No, no, no," Rosalie sang, standing up and grabbing Emmett's arm. "Don't kill the man," she whispered.

She pulled Emmett roughly by the arm. They disappeared into the hallway. "He better wind up in that office," the coach said.

Jeff tried to sit up and moaned and fell back down.

"Can I get some ice for my head?" he asked.

"You'll have to ask the nurse. Look, there she is now."

The coach walked away and disappeared through the door. I put my hand over the large bump on Jeff's head. "Did the nurse say I could have ice?" he asked, feeling my cold hand.

He reached up and touched the cold temperature on hi head and gasped. His eyes shot straight open. "Your hand," he gasped. "Is freezing."

I pulled m hand back quickly and stood up and walked away while the nurse and the coach came in. Jacob was watching everything from the bleachers. I grabbed his hand on the way out. He stumbled forwards. I walked out into the hallway.

I turned around to face Jacob when we got into the hallway. "I almost blew it!" I hissed.

"What?"

"The vampire secret! Why did we have to come back to school? It's horrible! I am thirty five!"

"It's okay," Jake said.

"It is not okay! My daughter is miserable! Everybody is staring at Edward like he is some prize to be won. People are getting hurt! We are getting in trouble! I-

Jacob cut me off by pulling me into a tight hug. "It's alright Bells," he said. "Everything is going to be fine."

I took a minute to breathe before I pulled away. "I'll be right back," I said.

Jacob let go of his grip on me and I walked towards the office to see where Emmett was. I looked inside the window of the office. But Emmett wasn't there. I listened for a sign of his booming voice or of Rosalie talking loudly at him or slapping him in the back of the head. I got none. Instead I heard a low "Shh…" sounding from somewhere close to me.

I turned slowly to look out the front door and saw Rosalie and Emmett on the bench out there. Emmett was lying across the bench with his head in Rosalie's lap. She was stroking his hair. "Shh, it's okay," she whispered to him.

"I hate when this happens. I hate it," Emmett murmured. "I like laughing. I like being able to play this role of a human. But being a vampire sometimes controls me too much. I act mean to others. I could have killed that coach-

"Shh," Rosalie whispered once again. "You didn't mean it. I wouldn't have let you kill the coach."

"But what if I-

"You would control yourself. I know you would."

I pressed my hand against the door and accidentally opened it up. Rosalie turned her head in an instant and caught my gaze. Emmett sat up and looked at me. "The coach is uh… going to check if you are in the office so…"

I trailed off. Emmett sighed and slowly stood up. His eyes weren't as dark but they were still pretty dark. "Will you go hunting with me after school?" I asked.

Emmett thought it over for a second. "Can we have a contest to see who can catch the most animals?" he questioned.

"Fine," I told him.

"And one more condition."

"What's that Emmett?"

"Can we prank call Mike Newton and Jessica Stanly?"

I rolled my eyes. "Anything for you Emmett," I sighed.

Emmett smiled and walked off into the office. "Hi," he said when he got in. "I got in trouble."

Rosalie looked at me and bit her lip. "He'll be okay," I assured her. "We all will."

Rosalie nodded her head and walked off toward the gym, adjusting her shorts.

The whole family sat with Jake and Renessme while they ate. Nessie wasn't too fond of people food but she forced it down. Carlisle had been on the phone in the other room with a call from the hospital. He finally came back and sat down across from Emmett. "Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked.

"Nope," Emmett smirked. "Why do you ask?"

"A kid named Jeff came into the hospital today. He was someone else's patient. But I just got a call telling me the story of what happened. How could you not tell me?"

Carlisle looked angry. "It was an accident," Emmett fought.

"Volley ball? You should have been more careful."

"I'm sorry dd. I'll be more careful. Now can we go hunting Bella?"

I sighed and stood up. "Carlisle?"

"Go ahead," he gave Emmett the permission. "You may need it to make better decisions."

"We'll be back," I said.

Nessie looked at her food and pushed it away. "Can I come too?" she begged.

I nodded and she jumped up and quickly followed us out. Edward came up behind us and said, "I might as well come too."

"Well this ruins the whole trip. He'll be reading my mind the whole time and commenting on _everything_."

"And what is it you will be thinking about that you don't want me to be hearing?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow.

Emmett looked away and ran off. I tried my best not to laugh. "He's singing in his head again," Edward groaned.

I started singing out loud to block out the other singing for Edward.

He smiled. "Thank you Bella."

Emmett wound up drinking more blood than me, which I figured would happen. He was much larger. Then when we finally went into the house I dialed Mike Newton's phone number on my cell phone. "Hello?" a voice answered on the other line.

"Hi Mike," I said, seductively. "It's Bella."

"Bella? Hi."

"Hey. I was just dreaming about you, you know."

"Really?" he asked, a little too excited. "I- I mean really?" the second time he said it deeper.

"Yes," I said. "I dreamt of you. It was a _very_ good dream. I dreamt that we were all alone locked in a closet and then…"

"And then what?" His voce had gotten so high that if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have understood it.

"Then I smiled at you and pulled off my sweatshirt."

"Y-You and… and me…

"And then you took off your shirt."

"What happened next?!"

"You were wearing something under your shirt."

"W-what was it?"

"It was a…

I trailed off letting the suspense kick in. "A what?" he shrieked.

"A bomb. And it went off. And you died. But it blew the closet door open and I got out."

"That was your dream! But I thought…

"What that we would like make out?"

"Something like that."

"You're married. I'm married. You were at my wedding remember?"

"But I-

"Bye Mikey."

I hung up the phone. Emmett was on the ground laughing. Edward was smiling but I had clearly heard him growling. Jacob was laughing, but it was quiet considering Nessie had fallen asleep in his lap. Her head was son his shoulder, her arms were around his neck, and she was sitting in his lap. "What time is it?" I whispered.

"Eleven," Jake said. "Which means I think we are going to hit the sack."

He picked Nessie up smoothly without waking her. She curled up tighter in his arms and he kissed her head.

I walked over and pressed my lips to her forehead. "Sleep tight angle."

She stirred and fell limp again. Edward put his arm around me. "Ready to _got to sleep_?" he asked.

"Always," I said.

We walked up the stairs and disappeared from the rest of the family. I kissed Edward once on the lips before I heard a loud sob downstairs. "Emmet," I whispered, concerned.

"He's faking it so Carlisle doesn't kill him," Edward said. "And now he and Rosalie are going into their room. Oh for the love of all that's holly!" he whined.

"What is it?"

He counted down. "Five, four, three, two… one

_Crash!_

"I got this one," I muttered.

I stomped downstairs and banged loudly on the door. But I forgot to control the vampire strength and the door fell down.

"Oh gosh!" I screamed.

I ran away and heard Rosalie adjust the door before there was another _boom_.

**Reviews please! Please please please review! Suggestions are welcome if you think something is missing in the story. **

***Here's a hint* Jeff will become a pretty strong character to the story. It will be a little more serious but there will still be some humor. There is a story line bhind it. And they might run into some old characters. **

**More reviews are wanted. I would love to hear from all of you!**


	10. Pregnant?

**Chapter 10**

"Ness hurry up!" I shouted.

Nessie stomped down the stair. "I'm not feeling so good," she sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm just a little dizzy."

I touched her head and it felt warm. But that wasn't out of the ordinary. "Baby I think you feel fine. Come on, let's get going."

Nessie dragged her feet out the front door. She got into the back of Edward's car with Jacob. Jasper sat in the front of the car. Emmett had convinced me to ride with him, Alice, and Rosalie in Rose's car.

I climbed into the back. Emmett was in the front with Rosalie. I sat next to Alice. She was touching up her makeup. Rosalie was wearing one of Emmett's long Tee-shirts with a pair of super short shorts.

"What is with the outfit?" I questioned.

"It makes me look hot while showing people that I belong to Emmett. He told me he doesn't like it when people don't know that I'm his. We talked about it last night."

"When did you make time to talk? You're always so busy keeping Jake and Nessie up and… spending your _alone_ time."

"Haven't we been through this already?" Rose asked. "I don't know why you complain so much. You got everything you could ever want. You got to be a vampire when you didn't have to! You get to spend eternity with Edward! And even though he's a vampire you _still_ had a baby!"

Rosalie became quiet. "Is that why you are always giving me death glares?" I asked.

She shrieked and pulled out of the driveway. "Why don't you adopt then?" I asked.

"Because I wouldn't damn a child into this horrible _afterlife_!" Rosalie fought.

"What _horrible afterlife_? Rosalie give it a break already will you? I love this life! My daughter is happy!"

"Of course she is! She can still have children! She's only _half_ vampire you know!"

"My daughter…" I broke off mid- sentence. "Oh… God!" I gasped.

"What?" Alice asked.

She put a hand on my shoulder. "You don't think…" I trailed off once again.

"Spit. It. Out!" Rosalie shouted.

"Do you think Ness is pregnant?"

"What?!" Alice and Rosalie gasped.

"What?" Emmett copied them in a girly voice, batting his eyelashes, and giving his hand a wave toward me.

Rosalie slapped him in the head so hard I think I heard something crack. "Ouch!" Emmett yelped.

I noticed a small crack on the back of his marble head. I gasped. The crack healed back together.

"Rose not okay!" I shrieked.

"Whatever? The point is why the hell do you think your daughter is pregnant?"

"She is crying all the time and feeling dizzy. She's been wearing my night gowns to impress Jake."

Emmett snickered at that. I pulled the lever on the seat that could adjust how far back you sat. The seat fell backwards and Emmett screamed like a girl.

Alice laughed quietly to herself. Rosalie was still angry. Emmett was squirming and trying to figure out how to fix the seat. It had landed on top of me. I quickly pushed it up and back into place.

Emmett looked satisfied. "Hey Bellaaaaaa!" Emmett whined.

"What?" I hissed.

"Is Nessie really pregnant?"

I leaned back in my seat and shook my head, unsure of what to think.

I turned around and looked at Edward driving his Volvo behind us. I took a deep breath before pushing my shield away. _Hey_, I thought.

Edward mouthed _hey_ back.

_I have a bit of a theory of Nessie's strange behavior lately._

Edward tensed up. Jasper did the same, sensing Edward's feelings.

Edward nodded for me to go on.

_Don't freak out_, I warned him.

Edward nodded his head, cautiously, wanting me to continue.

_Promise me you won't freak out?_

Edward rolled his eyes. I took that as a sign to continue on.

_What if Nessie is pregnant?_

So fast, before I could really even make sense of what could happen, Edward screeched his car to a stop. The next thing I knew Edward had Jacob on the ground outside on the pavement.

Edward had him pinned to the ground. Jacob was so surprised he actually looked scared.

"How the hell did this happen!" a scream sounded out.

"Rosalie stop the car!" I shrieked.

Rose chuckled darkly and kept driving. "The mutt could use a few good punches."

"What if he hurts Jacob? Or what if he gets hurt?"

"Bella he is Edward _freaking_ Cullen. He can get away with almost anything."

I ripped my phone from my pocket and was about to dial Edwards number when Rosalie pulled the lever on Emmett's seat and he landed on top of me again. He turned his head and our eyes met. "Hello," Emmett laughed nervously.

I growled. "Get him _off of me_!" I yelled.

Emmett sighed and struggled a little before giving up and saying, "I can't."

Another growl started in my chest. I threw my hands up and was about to break the seat when Rose said, "You break it you buy it."

Hen we finally pulled up into the parking lot Rosalie pulled Emmett off of me. I kicked the seat up as I go out and ran into the parking lot. Not long after Edward pulled up with Jacob, Jasper and Nessie.

"Thank God!" I sighed as I ran up to Edward and wrapped my arms around him.

Then I pulled back and slapped him. He touched his hand to his face and said, "Ow!"

"How dare you!" I shrieked. "Were you trying to _kill_ him?"

Edward was hesitant. "L-look Bella, I'm sorry I-

I slapped him again and he broke off mid- sentence. "I trusted that you would act like an adult about this!" I growled furiously.

Edward opened his mouth to talk but froze, probably hearing thoughts from other people. He cursed silently and said, "Bella they're staring," through his teeth.

I turned around and saw many eyes staring at us. "Oh no," I whispered. "Did I growl?"

Edward nodded. "Isn't my growling ring tone cool?" I asked out loud. Edward rolled his eyes. "Just watch it," I muttered.

Just then Nessie came storming out of the car. "How dare you! How dare she tell dad I'm pregnant! Jake and I were careful! Anyway we haven't even done anything here! How could we concentrate on anything with Mr. and Mrs. _Let's be as loud as possible all night long_ over there!" she shrieked, pointing at Emmett and Rosalie. Rosalie bit her lip and Emmett sunk down and hid behind Rosalie. "Dad could have killed Jake! Do you remember what the word vampire means! _What kind of mother are you!_"

Nessie grinded her teeth and stomped her foot while screaming loudly. But she quickly became quiet when she realized the growing crowd.

"Whoops," she squeaked.

I thought over everything I could say that could make the situation better at that moment and thought of something to say.

"You'll definitely get that part," I lied, plastering a fake smile on my face.

"What?" Nessie asked, and then her eyed grew wide. "I mean… Yea! I knew you'd think so!"

People began to slowly look away. Nessie moved away from me gradually and shot me a glare before she ran into the building. I sensed Jake come up behind me then.

"What have I done?" I whispered. "This is all my fault."

Jake put his hand on my shoulder. "I think she just had another mood swing," he said. "She hasn't exactly been herself."

"Do you think she's pregnant?" I asked.

Jake shrugged. "There is only one way to find out."

"But she's only fifteen."

"Bella, she grows quicker then the rest of us. You have to understand that."

"I know," I sighed. "But what will you do if she is pregnant? You'd be a father."

Jake froze at that and spaced out. He nearly fainted but I held him up. I put my cold hand on his head to keep him awake. "Whoa," he whispered. His voice turned higher and softer. "I can't be a father. Look at me. I'll scare the kid half to death. One second they'll be screaming at their father and the next second they'll be running from a werewolf."

"You'd be a good father," I assured Jake.

He shrugged and walked off into the building.

Later at lunch when I sat down next to Nessie she had a strange look on her face. "Honey are you okay?" I asked her.

"I just feel sick," she said.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

She shrugged and buried her face in her arms. I rubbed her back softly. Her breathing became more even after a moment. That was until Emmett walked in. "No!" Edward warned, reading his mind.

But Emmett ignored Edwards. He walked over and punched his fist into the table next to Nessie's head. She shrieked and jumped up. The table had cracks where his fist had collided with it. Nessie's mouth hung open.

"Emmett!" We all yelled.

Nessie's breathing was quickened again. "Hey pregno," he said to Nessie. "When's the little were vamp human do?"

"I'm not Pregnant Uncle Em," Nessie said.

"Sure, sure," Emmett said, winking while he sat down.

"I'm serious," Nessie defended.

"Did you use protection?" Alice asked.

Nessie's cheeks turned red. "Yes Aunt Ali," she murmured.

Jasper looked away, looking like he was embarrassed. "Uncle Jazz are you picking up my emotions?" Nessie asked.

Jasper sent a wave of calmness through us all. "Not anymore," he sighed in relief.

After math I went to study hall and was surprised when I inhaled the sent of Jeff. He was sitting at the same table that we sat at last time. I sat next to him. "Didn't you have a concussion?" I asked him.

"It was very minor," he shrugged.

"I'm sorry about that by the way."

"It's fine. It's not like Emmett meant it. It was just an accident."

I nodded. "So you're feeling better?"

"Yeah. Mostly. Just a bit of a headache left. But I have a question. Did you break up with your brother?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean that Edward guy. You were yelling and slapping him today."

"Yeah, we got over that," I said. "We are perfectly happy. And we are getting married as soon as we get out of high school."

Jeff bought the lie but kept looking at me as if I were crazy. Just then Emmett came bursting through the doors. "Bella your daughters throwing up!" he yelled.

I hit my head against the table as everyone turned to look at Emmett. "You have a daughter?" Jeff asked, incredulously.

"It's an inside joke with my siblings. They say I am always too overprotective of her. They call me her mother. It's stupid."

I quickly stood up and walked over to Emmett and punched him in the arm. "Ouch!" Emmett whined.

"Be careful with what you say," I hissed. "And Nessie's throwing up?"

"She ran out of English and started throwing up. Jake thinks she's pregnant."

I quickly pushed past Emmett and went to check on Nessie.

"Ness?" I called when I walked into the bathroom.

She was sitting on the floor in a stall. "Mom?" she asked. "I think you're right. What if I am pregnant?"


	11. One Too Many Surprises

**More Reviews Please**

**Chapter 11**

I walked Nessie back to her class and said she'd be fine to be in class for the last ten minutes.

I walked back into study hall and my mouth fell open at what I saw. Emmett and Jeff were on the floor laughing. I slowly walked up to them. Jeff was wiping tears from his eyes since he was laughing so hard. Emmett was booming with is loud laughter.

A librarian looked up and cocked her head to the side. "Emmett," I whispered, knowing he would here me.

He looked up slowly and was in his chair in a flash. He was lucky that no one caught him. He kicked Jeff lightly, but to a human it had Jeff looked up at the librarian and moved to sit in the chair. The librarian glared at them and then looked away. "Emmett what class are you supposed to be in?" I asked.

"History, but the teacher had to leave because she had some family emergency. So I walked in the hallway and caught Nessie running to the bathroom ready to blow chunks-

"What is wrong with you?" I cut him off. "And why were you two laughing so hard?"

"We were talking about history," Jeff started.

"We really shouldn't finish," Emmett whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

Jeff looked away, thinking of something to say, but just shrugged and picked up his history book.

To my surprise there was a picture of Rosalie on one of the pages it was opened to. She was standing and holding the arm of some guy and her hair was in a bonnet. Emmett saw where my eyes were looking at he reached forwards and ripped the page from the book. "Hey!" Jeff gasped. Emmett shoved the paper in his mouth and chewed it. "What are you doing?" Jeff asked.

Emmett spit it out and said, "Oh… I was dared to eat paper by my brother Jasper. Well I did."

"That was my homework," Jeff said. "Which now I don't have to do." He shut the book.

"That's a new one," I laughed. "Emmett ate my homework."

Emmett chuckled. The bell rang then. "So see you after school then?" Emmett asked.

Jeff nodded his head and stood up. "Bye Em, bye Bella."

Jeff walked away.

"After school?" I asked.

"Yeah, I challenged him to a race car video game."

"Emmett you invited him to a house full of vampires and werewolves?"

"And a pregnant half vampire," Emmett added.

"We don't know if she's pregnant yet. The fact is that you should have warned the _vampires_."

"But what about when you met the vampires for the first time?"

"You guys were prepared."

"We had to be. Your blood smelled much better then that foul stuff."

I rolled my eyes and turned away.

"His blood smells fine. You would drink it over an animal if you could."

"Well duh. But your blood smelled _so_ much better."

"You do know if I was still human I might be a little afraid right now."

"You weren't afraid of Eddy. He just stared at you all day."

"He was in love with me."

"He was dreaming about sinking his teeth into your skin and sucking you dry."

"That's sort of weird," I said. "And very creepy."

"Your eyes just turned black."

"Well you just made me thirsty."

"How 'bout we get a soda then," a boy said from behind me.

I turned around. He had red hair and dark green eyes. He was tall and full of muscles.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"I'm Allen. Why don't you and me go see a movie?"

"No."

His face looked confused but immediately went back too the goofy pride act.

"I don't think you understand. Nobody refuses me."

"I did," I shrugged, keeping my growl from making an appearance.

Somewhere outside of the library I heard a low growl forming.

_Edward_.

"Sweet heart, how can you say no to me? I'm irresistible. People can't stay away from me."

"Why's that are they trying to kill you?" Emmett asked from behind me.

"Don't get smart with me," Allen warned. "We wouldn't want to get ourselves hurt now would we?"

Emmett stood up and hissed quietly. "Don't growl," I whispered.

Emmett clenched his teeth. That's when Edward came in. He walked up to me and tipped me back and kissed me passionately. I deepened the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer and kissed me harder. I could hear the sound of Allen opening his mouth from behind me. He cleared his throat.

I slowly pulled away from Edward, kissing him softly on the lips one more time. "Why don't we go," I suggested.

Edward nodded. "Hey wait a second!" Allen yelled. "Are you seriously saying no to me?"

Edward turned around. "Leave her alone!" he commanded.

"Watch it!" Allen warned.

Edward narrowed his eyes. "I don't think so," he said.

Allen walked up to us and swung a punch at Edward which he easily dodged, catching Allen by the hand and flipping him over.

I took Edward's hand and we left the library, Emmett following. He chuckled quietly to himself. "What are you laughing at?" I asked.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, reading Emmett's thoughts.

"He reminded me of Mike Newton" Emmett said.

"How on earth does _Allen_ remind _you_ of Mike Newton?"

Just as Emmett had promised just a few minutes after we got home there was a knock at the door. I pulled it open, already knowing who it was. "Hi Jeff," I greeted.

Rosalie stormed into the front room. "What the hell?!" she yelled. "You invited a human? I mean you invited someone to our house Emmett? Without even telling me?"

"Sorry Rosie," he said. "I'll make it up to you tonight."

"Tonight?"

"I mean as soon as Jeff leaves."

"I'm going hunting," Rose murmured, too quiet for Jeff to hear. "Anyone else want to come?"

Jasper was staring at us with hunger filled eyes. "Yes," he hissed.

Rose grabbed his hand and turned him around.

"Don't breathe," Alice instructed, following them out.

Jasper listened to her as they walked through the living room and out the back door. Emmett and Jeff walked into the living room. He was immediately welcomed by the _lovely_ vampire family. Carlisle shook his hand and gave a warm smile. Esme was more then happy to have a guest. "Hi, I'm Esme."

"She's your mom?" Jeff whispered to Emmett.

Esme pretended not to hear. She giggled lightly to herself.

I found Edwards sitting in the dining room. He seemed a little far away, staring into mid- air. "Who's mind are you reading?" I asked.

"Renessme."

"What's she thinking?"

"She's taking the pregnancy test," Edward muttered.

Jake walked into the dining room and joined us. "Sh-she is," he stuttered.

Edward nodded. Jakes face turned a little pale and he swallowed hard.

I patted his shoulder. "Jake-

"Shh!" Edward cut us off.

"Wait a second," Jake said. "If she is taking the pregnancy test then don't you see her taking off her pants?"

"I tuned in when I heard her think about how she was glad that part was over. She's just waiting now to find out the answer."

"Maybe she needs me up there," I said.

Edward shook his head. "She wants to be alone."

There was a loud,"

There was a loud, "Yeah!" booming from the living room.

"Shut up!" Edward yelled at Emmett.

"If Jeff seriously thinks he will beat a vampire playing video games…" Jeff laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

Just then Edward tensed up in his chair and a loud scream shot down from upstairs. I shot up and turned abruptly towards Nessie's voice. She had already made her way downstairs and was waiting in the main area. She inhaled and followed my scent until she found us. Her eyes looked like they were fillings with tears.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Positive," Edward answered for her.

I realized that Jeff was watching. "I'm pregnant!" Nessie yelled. "I am freaking pregnant."

I got up and walked swiftly over to Nessie who was hyperventilating. Jake was standing shakily with his mouth wide open. He shook a bit before he fainted. "Jake!" Nessie shrieked in horror.

Edward stood up in a flash and caught him. He dragged him into the living room and placed him on the sofa.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked, sounding a little worried.

Nessie rushed over to us. "Is he alright?" she asked.

Esme dialed up Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. "He has a heart beat," I said, hearing the loud thud of Jake's always hard pounding heart.

His breathing was slowly steadying. His eyes fluttered open. "Jake?" I whispered.

He smiled a crooked grin. It was a nice smiled but I would only nearly melt when it was Edward. "Hey Bells," he said in his deep voice. "Did I faint?"

Nessie nodded. "Jacob," she whispered. "Are you alright?"

Jacob reached up and touched his fingers to her cheek. He caressed her face with both hands. "We'll make this work," he assured her.

She nodded her head and buried it in his chest. Jeff stared at us like we were crazy. For some reason I had a feeling like he was catching onto our secret way too easily. "Anyone want to watch a movie?" Emmett asked.

Jeff shook off whatever he was thinking about and said, "Yeah, sure."

"What do you want to watch?"

"Got any monster movies?"

"We are a monster movie," Jacob laughed, but quickly looked away when I glared at him.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"He means we are crazy," I said.

Jeff nodded. "We have plenty monster movies," Emmett said. "Any favorites?"

"I love movies about vampires. Comedies are also cool."

Alice, Rosalie and Jasper walked in. Rose was beaming, happy for Ness and the new baby that would be coming. Alice was smiling and rubbing Jasper's back.

"Everybody can go watch the movie," Carlisle said. "I'd like to speak to Nessie in private."

Nessie turned and followed Carlisle to his office. I settled down uneasily next to Edward and let my mind drift away while everybody watched the movie. Jeff and Emmett were really into the movie, laughing hysterically at the comedy they selected. Even Rose and Alice were enjoying the movie. Jasper was either laughing from the movie or from our mood. Jake smiled a little. But Edward held me as we both worried over our daughter. We both knew that she was safe in Carlisle's hands. But my mind kept going back to my pregnancy. It was so gruesome. Technically it killed me. Ness was already half dead. So what did that mean?

I was brought out of my thinking when there was a sudden laugh breaking out from everyone- even Jacob, even Edward- that I did not see coming. I missed whatever it was that they were laughing at. When I turned to the screen I saw some wimpy kid screaming and running down the hallway, being chased down the hallway by some teacher or something. "He so just pulled a Mike Newton!" Emmett laughed.

"I love this movie!" Alice declared. "This is almost as good as _Project Runway_."

"It is a pretty awesome movie huh?" Jeff said. "This kind of reminds me of the time that I tripped and fell on a teacher in the middle of the hallway. Her dress flew up and it was not pretty."

"Was she a hot teacher?" Jasper asked, surprising me.

"Dude, she was like seventy years old!"

Emmett and Jake burst into laughter. "That's not too old," Edward muttered.

"What?" Jeff asked, confused.

"Just kidding," Edward lied, faking a smile.

Rosalie was now laughing along with them. I couldn't help but laugh as well. Alice began to catch her unneeded breath. Her hand landed on the arm rest when her stare suddenly went blank and her nails dug into the arm rest. Edward stiffened, seeing what she saw. Suddenly my throat began to burnWhen Alice finally refocused her eyes flashed with worry towards me. "Bella," she said at vampire speed. "Go hunt."

"But I-

"Now," Edward said in my ear.

I jumped up and ran through the door and found that my throat seemed to find some relief. Edward followed me out. "He has a scrape on his knee. He scratched it," Edward said.

"I would've killed him," I whispered.

"Alice saw you growling and screaming for me to hold you back."

"I could have spoiled the secret," I said. "Anyway how could Alice see with Jake in the room?"

"Jake just went to go check on Nessie."

"Oh."

"You should go hunt. Your eyes are black. There are really deep shadows under your eyes."

"I just hunted not so long ago," I whispered.

"The blood still got to you. Jasper still gets that way too. There's nothing wrong with you."

I nodded. "I'm going hunting," I sighed.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Edward offered.

"I think I need some time to think," I admitted.

Edward nodded. "I'm going to go see how Nessie is doing," he said.

As I ran through the forest, and the light of the sun shined through the trees and caused parts of my skin to sparkle, I just let my feelings of fear and anger go. They floated away as I caught the scent of something through the blowing wind. It smelled slightly sweet, not nearly as good as a human, but it would have to do. I chased after the cause of the smell and eventually found a deer eating grass and minding its own business. It was back towards the opening of the trees. I pounced on it and sunk my teeth into it's neck.

But I was careless. I didn't pay attention to the sounds and movements around me, too lost in the taste of the blood. That's when I heard the voice behind me. "Emmett!" it yelled. "I can't find the baseball!"

"It should be back there!" Emmett's booming voice called back.

I froze. "Oh there it… Holy…

I turned around to face the voice behind me, already knowing who it was, and was too surprised to run anywhere. I ould feel the blood dripping down my lips and laking down my chin. I must have looked like an absolute monster.

Jeff was standing there with his mouth hanging open and his eyes filled with fear. "Bella… y-you… you're…

_Emmett you idiot!_

**A/N: Please review I will post the next chapter sooner**


	12. I'll Tell You My Story

**Please review more**

**Chapter 12**

Previously…

_I froze. "Oh there it… Holy…_

_I turned around to face the voice behind me, already knowing who it was, and was too surprised to run anywhere. I ould feel the blood dripping down my lips and laking down my chin. I must have looked like an absolute monster._

_Jeff was standing there with his mouth hanging open and his eyes filled with fear. "Bella… y-you… you're…_

_**Emmett you idiot!**_

Jeff's eyes were filled with fear. His mouth hung open as if it dangled from hinges. "Jeff," I said slowly.

I reached my hand out towards him. I touched his shoulder lightly. He shook with fear and his eyes looked down and rested on my hand. His breathing quickened and his heart sped nearly double it's normal rate.

But then I realized I was still in hunting mode. I smelled the blood leaking from his knee. It smelled so appetizing; so much better then that deer's blood. As I inhaled my eyes rolled back in my head a bit.

"_Help!_" I shrieked.

Before I knew it everyone was surrounding me. "Let go Bella!" Carlisle instructed.

"Mommy?" Ness's voice sounded out. I held my breath. All I could think about was his blood. It smelled _so_ good.

I felt hands wrap around my shoulders, and another set of hands on each of my arms. I growled. Jeff started screaming then. His agonized tone reminded me of the person he was. I snapped out of it, shaking my head frantically.

"Dude!" Emmett said. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to sneak up on a vampire while they're hunting?"

"V-v-vampire?" Jeff stuttered, finally speaking. "You are… are you all… oh my…

He trailed off and fainted backwards. Emmett caught him.

I finally took a moment to realize that Edward was the one holding my shoulders. Jasper was holding one of my arms with both hands and Rosalie had the other.

I let myself fall back into Edwards grip. "Close one," Carlisle murmured, taking Jeff from Emmett and carrying him towards the house.

Edward picked me up and lifted me into his arms. I rested my head on his shoulder. Jasper and Rosalie let go of my arms. Edward took me back into the forest and placed me down next to the deer. I kneeled down and sunk my teeth back into the deer.

When I was done drinking it I stood back up and faced Edward.

"What do we do when he wakes up?" I asked.

Edward closed his eyes and focused for a moment before saying, "He's up."

"Did they tell him yet?"

"He's still taking in his surroundings."

'What are we going to say to him?"

"We'll have to tell him the truth."

"What if he can't take it?"

"You could take it when you first learned."

"But I didn't learn from nearly being killed… oh right never mind. You wanted to kill me. But you didn't have blood dripping down your face."

Edward chuckled and swiped his face over my mouth, wiping the rest of the blood away.

"Thanks," I murmured.

Edward leaned towards me and touched his lips to mine quickly before taking my hand and running back towards the house.

When we got inside I saw Jeff sitting on the sofa and rubbing his eyes. "Please get away from me!" he begged.

He turned his head when I closed the back door. Then a loud shriek came from his mouth. "Sorry," I sighed. "For scaring you."

"What are you?" he asked.

"A vampire," I admitted.

Jeff's breath caught in his throat and the smell of adrenalin was so powerful.

The vampire in me loved the smell. But the person in my heart was ashamed of myself. "Don't be afraid," I whispered. "You said vampires are cool."

"Not when they're trying to kill me," Jeff squeaked.

Alice shook her head. Emmett was fighting back a laugh. Rosalie, Carlisle, Jasper, Edward, Esme, and I glared at him.

"So you're vampires?" Jeff asked. "All of you?"

"No," Jacob spoke up.

"Sort of," Nessie said, shrugging.

"Are you human?" Jeff asked, clearly wanting another human there besides himself.

"No," Jacob said.

"Then what are you?"

"Werewolf," Jacob said.

"Oh God!" Jeff shrieked.

"Chilax," Alice said. "We're not going to hurt you."

"What do you guys eat?" Jeff asked, worry evident on his face.

"Blood," Emmett said.

"Are you going to suck my blood?"

"Yes," Emmett said, faking a scary laugh, and rubbing his hands together.

Jeff screamed and stood up, trying to run. "Emmett!" everyone screamed, except for Nessie who had yelled 'Uncle Em!'

I ran at vampire speed and stopped in front of Jeff who screamed again. "Calm down!" I ordered. "Your heart is beating to fast and you may be on the verge of having a heart attack. Nobody is drinking your blood. Emmett is just an idiot. We don't drink people's blood. I'll explain everything to you once you calm down." I turned around. "Esme," I said. "Could you get him some water?"

Esme nodded and walked into the kitchen. Carlisle came over and took Jeff's hand. "Come with me," he said, leading him to the sofa.

Esme came in with the water and handed it to him. "Th-thanks," Jeff stuttered, taking the water with shaky hands.

He touched the glass to his lips and tried to take a sip of the water. But because he was breathing so fast he was having trouble swallowing.

"Think of something happy," Carlisle told him. "Try to calm yourself down."

"You could think of Vanessa," Emmett suggested.

"Vanessa?" I questioned.

"The girl he likes."

"Then why don't you ask her out?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Sh-she's a year younger then me. It's sort of… strange," Jeff shrugged, clearly afraid that if he didn't answer I would hurt him.

"So?" Rosalie said.

"I don't know… she's just younger… and I don't know what she'd think of dating someone o-older than she is."

"So what?" I said. "Edwards like ninety years older than me."

Jeff choked on the water and started coughing. The water still in his mouth spilled out and rinsed down his chin.

I tapped his back, the equivalent of a human slapping a person's back. When he finally caught his breath he said, "How old are you?"

"Thirty four," I said.

"Eighty five," Emmett said.

"Thirty two," Jacob said.

"One hundred twenty three," Edward said.

"One hundred five," Rose said.

"One hundred eighty four," Jasper said.

"One hundred twenty five," Esme said.

"One hundred nineteen," Alice said.

"Three hundred and eighty," Carlisle said.

Nessie's hand was grazing over her stomach, touching where the baby was. "Fifteen," she said. "And pregnant."

"Can you start from the beginning?" he asked.

Carlisle stepped forwards. "I was born in 1640."

Jeff gasped. Carlisle smiled and continued on with his story until he got to the part where he met Edward. He motioned to Edward to continue.

"I was born in 1901. I was seventeen when Carlisle met me. My parents and I had the Spanish influenza. After my parents died Carlisle bit me and turned me into a vampire, wanting to save my life. That's my story. Not very exciting."

"But how did you meet Bella?" Jeff asked.

"Patience," I smiled.

Jeff's breathing had begun to slow once Carlisle mentioned that we were 'vegetarians.'

"Well then whose story is next?" Jeff asked.

"That would be me," Esme said. "I was born in 1895," she began and went on with her story until Rosalie came into the picture.

Next came Emmett, and then came Jasper.

Before I knew it Jeff was smiling and wanting to hear more.

Alice's story was next. But she didn't know very much so she just said what she knew.

But then it was my turn. I felt some sort of warmth finally getting to tell my story. For so long I had hear the other's stories. Now I finally had my chance. "I was born in 1984. I lived with my mom in Phoenix after she and my dad split up. But then mom met her boyfriend Phil. They were going to travel around so I went to live with my dad Charlie in Forks. I figured it would be bad and boring. But during lunch on the first day I noticed a strange looking family. They were strange because they were unnaturally beautiful." I closed my eyes and for a moment I let my mind drift back to the unclear memories of my human life. This was one of the clearer memories.

_They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They weren't gawking at me, unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes. But it was none of these things that caught, and held, my attention. They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big — muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students. The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler than me, the albino. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes — purplish, bruise like shadows. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night, or almost done recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, angular. But all this is not why I couldn't look away. I stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. They were faces you never expected to see except perhaps on the airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine. Or painted by an old master as the face of an angel. It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful — maybe the perfect blond girl, or the bronze haired boy. They were all looking away — away from each other, away from the other students, away from anything in particular as far as I could tell. As I watched, the small girl rose with her tray — unopened soda, unbitten apple — and walked away with a quick, graceful lope that belonged on a runway. I watched, amazed at her lithe dancer's step, till she dumped her tray and glided through the back door, faster than I would have thought possible. My eyes darted back to the others, who sat unchanging._

_"Who are they?" I asked the girl from my Spanish class, whose name I'd forgotten__._

_As she looked up to see who I meant — though already knowing, probably, from my tone — suddenly he looked at her, the thinner one, the boyish one, the youngest, perhaps. He looked at my neighbor for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickered to mine. He looked away quickly, more quickly than I could, though in a flush of embarrassment I dropped my eyes at once. In that brief flash of a glance, his face held nothing of interest — it was as if she had called his name, and he'd looked up in involuntary response, already having decided not to answer. My neighbor giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table like I did._

_"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." _

I opened my eyes and let them meet Edwards. "There was just one problem though. The most beautiful vampire of them all was giving me death glares. He was staring at me as if trying to read my mind. But the problem was he couldn't." Jeff looked at me strangely. Edward and Alice had told them about their powers.

"I had science with Edward next. He looked like he wanted to kill me. Little did I know that he actually did. My blood attracted to him. Edward would you like to help me tell the story?"

"It smelled better than anything else I had ever smelled," Edward said. "I was actually planning how to kill the rest of the class to get to her. But I held still and held my breath. It was incredible hard. But I did it. I ran away for a while after that…

Edward went on explaining how he finally came back and eventually got used to my smell. I then talked about the meadow and my eyes locked with Edward's when I did. I talked about how he snuck into my room, the baseball game, and then (shudder) James.

Edward growled under his breath as I told the details. I eventually went onto when Edward left me, how I met Jacob, the whole werewolf plague (which Jacob chimed in about), Laurent, the whole cliff diving and Edward nearly killing himself thing, _VICTORIA_, our wedding, I mentioned how Esme had an island we honeymooned on (just didn't mention the events, and then finally came to the story of Renessme.

"…After only a few weeks my stomach had a very visible bump on it, I was eating a lot, having weird dream," I looked to Edward and smiled sheepishly. "Crying," I murmured. Edward lips curved up into a smile. "I was pregnant," I finally said. "With Nessie."

Jeff had been taking another sip of his water and nearly chocked again.

"She is your daughter?" he gasped. "How old is she again? How old were you?"

"I was eighteen, almost nineteen, when I had Nessie. She is currently fifteen. She grows much faster than any normal baby. She's half human, half vampire."

I went on to tell him about the gruesome pregnancy. Everyone shuttered at the, especially Jacob, and most of all Edward. I went on about the whole Voultori story.

It was dark by the time I was talking. Carlisle then took a seat in front of Jeff and sighed. "The Voultori will want to kill you for knowing. So you must promise to keep it a secret while we try to figure out what to do. Why don't you go upstairs and-

"No," Jeff cut him off. "I want to go home. I promise I won't tell. I promise I can be good. Please don't hurt me. Please let me go home."

"Alright. You must be back by tomorrow morning though. We have to come up with an idea with what to do with you. Alice drive him home."

"No," Jeff said. "I want to take my car. I'll call you once I get home. Please. I just need some time to think."

"Alright," Carlisle sighed. "Just call me when you get home."

Jeff nodded. "Thanks. I won't tell. I promise."

He turned and scurried out the door.

Carlisle then called us to a family meeting. "What should we do?" he asked.

Everyone just shrugged and stayed quiet.

People talked for a while, and although I knew it was important to listen, I zoned them out. I couldn't help but think that whatever happened to Jeff was my thought for not being careful when hunting.

I slowly listened back and heard Rosalie yelling at Emmett. "You shouldn't have been playing baseball with a human!" she yelled.

"I was throwing it lightly on purpose."

"Yet the ball ended up all the way in the forest?!"

"Stop!" I yelled. "This is all my fault. I should have been more careful when hunting!"

Everyone was staring at me. "Bella," Carlisle sighed. "It wasn't your fault and it wasn't Emmett's. Everything happens for a reason. For example, if I hadn't changed Edward you two would never have met."

I realized the truth in his words.

"Hey why hasn't Jeff called?" Emmett questioned.

"Yeah," Alice said. "It's been over an hour already."

After a little while we began to get a little worried. Had he been hurt? Had he run away?

"This is all my fault," I Edward nodded at something Carlisle thought to him and then turned to me.

"Let's go for a walk," he suggested.

I nodded and followed him out the front door into the dark night.

We walked for a little while, just enjoying each other's company, until we got pretty far away.

"It wasn't your fault," Edward whispered.

"But-

"It wasn't Bella. You have to believe me. It wasn't your fault."

My mouth opened, about to respond, when I got whiff of something that stopped me dead in my tracks. There was a hint of gasoline, metal, and…

Edward seemed to be frozen as well. I knew that last smell. I had smelled it before. But now it was stronger than ever. I suddenly realized why Jeff hadn't called.

"Edward," I whispered. "Do you smell… blood?"


	13. Changes

**A/N: Please review more. I want to know what you guys think of the story. I want to know if it's good, if you have any suggestions to make it better, if it's not so good so I can make it better. Review and I'll tell me.**

**Review, review, review, review, review… please.**

**Chapter 13**

Previously…

"_It wasn't Bella. You have to believe me. It wasn't your fault."_

_My mouth opened, about to respond, when I got whiff of something that stopped me dead in my tracks. There was a hint of gasoline, metal, and…_

_Edward seemed to be frozen as well. I knew that last smell. I had smelled it before. But now it was stronger than ever. I suddenly realized why Jeff hadn't called._

"_Edward," I whispered. "Do you smell… blood?"_

Edward loosened up a bit and took charge immediately. "Come on, let's go check it out. If your throat starts to burn get out immediately and call Carlisle!"

I nodded. "Hold on to my arm just in case," I said.

Edward took my arm and held it tightly. If I were human it would have been crushed in two.

I listened closely as we walked and heard a struggled and slow beating heart.

We turned the corner and I stopped breathing at the site.

Glass was everywhere. There was pooling blood. And it all led up to a flipped over car. Right in the middle of it all was Jeff who had been thrown through the windshield and lay motionless on the ground in a pool of blood.

I gasped and Edward growled the next order. "Call Carlisle," he said through clenched teeth.

He let go of my arm and walked over to Jeff. "The blood!" I warned him.

"You survived the pregnancy without me killing you. I think I can handle this."

Edward kneeled down and pressed his fingers to Jeff's neck. "He has a pulse but it's weak," Edward said.

"Edward," I said. "I don't have a phone. I can't call Carlisle!"

"Then run! Run home and get him."

"But what if you need help?"

"Bella I have been a vampire for over one hundred years. I know what I'm doing! It was mostly only your blood I couldn't handle. But I can do this! Now go!"

I looked at him with a worried gaze. "Go!" he repeated.

I quickly turned and ran as fast as vampire speed would allow.

Within a minute I was back at the house. "Carlisle!" I yelled. Everyone was outside in a heartbeat. "What's wrong Bella?" Jasper asked.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

Emmett and Rosalie made their way outside then. "Sorry," Emmett said. "We were… busy."

I rolled my eyes. "It's Jeff!" I said. "He didn't call because he got into a car accident. We didn't bring a phone so Edward sent me to get you."

"Where is he?" Carlisle asked.

"Follow me," I said.

Carlisle nodded. "Emmett and Jasper you can't handle the blood so stay here! Esme keep the phone by you, we will call you if we need anything. Jacob come with us, you don't crave blood." Jake shuttered at the thought. "Nessie go get my emergency doctor kit." Nessie disappeared in a flash and reappeared the next second with the kit. "Alice we might need you and you can handle blood pretty well and you can read the future. So come with us," Carlisle said.

"But I won't be able to see if Jacob's there."

"Then stay here Jacob." Jacob scowled at Carlisle's words. "Come on guys let's go."

I took off running and Alice and Carlisle followed close behind.

Within another minute we were back to where Edward was. He had his hands on Jeff chest and he was hitting it, trying to get his heart to start beating again.

I couldn't hear a heartbeat.

"Carlisle," Edward whispered. "We can't."

Edward was clearly reading Carlisle's thoughts. "We have to Edward," Carlisle said.

Edward looked up to Carlisle. "There has to be another way to save him. You're a doctor. Get his heart started."

Edward pounded his hands against Jeff's chest. Carlisle walked over to where Edward was and moved him to the side. He slowly bent down and sunk his teeth into Jeff's neck. Alice and I gasped. "Carlisle, another vampire?" Alice asked, shocked. My mouth just hung open. "Now we have to move again!" Alice said.

"Well what else was he going to do?" Edward yelled at her.

"Keep trying to get his heart started to spread the venom faster," Carlisle ordered at Edward. "And Bella call Esme and tell her to prepare everyone."

Edward started pumping his hands on Jeff's chest again while Carlisle tossed me the cell phone and then started biting Jeff's wrists and ankles.

I dialed the phone number and waited for Esme to answer. She did after on ring.

"Hello."

"Esme I-

I stopped mid-sentence, frozen by the loud thudding sound of Jeff's heart.

"Bella?" Esme brought me back into reality.

"Right… Carlisle had to bite Jeff." Esme gasped at my words. "Will you prepare everyone and get everything ready please?"

Esme was hesitant, but she still said, "Of course darling."

"Thanks," I said, hanging up the phone.

When I looked back up Carlisle had Jeff in his arms. It was then that I noticed that Alice had stopped breathing. "Let's get him home," Carlisle instructed.

We listened and took off running after Carlisle who carried Jeff.

"This is my fault. He wouldn't want this," I whispered.

Edward lifted me into his arms and kept running. "What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Making my wife feel better," Edward shrugged.

I put my head onto his chest and just let the sound of his feet hitting the ground calm me. When we got back home Edward set me down.

There was a sudden deep scream that pierced through the dark.

"Jeff," I whispered.

Edward looked away, hearing Jeff's thoughts. I had remembered how painful it was to be changed into a vampire. "No!" I cried. "This is all my fault!"

Edward and I walked into the house. Actually Edward walked and he dragged me along. I could hardly control my legs. I felt my eyes sting and I blinked them a few times. My throat burned and felt overly dry. I swallowed but it didn't help. My breathing quickened.

"Don't cry," Edward whispered.

But it didn't help. I began to dry sob and Edward pulled me to my chest and held my face to his body.

Just then the phone began to ring. Esme was sitting in the living room sadly and lifted the phone up slowly, especially slow for a vampire.

"Hello," she answered.

I gasped at the voice on the other line. _"Esme! Thank God!"_

_Damn it, damn it, damn it, crap! Shoot! __**Damn it!**_

"Charlie?!" I gasped.

Suddenly half the house was standing and listening in. "How did you get this number?" Esme demanded.

"_I am a police man. I looked up your names and your address and your records. You have my daughter with you and I want to speak to her this instant!"_

"Charlie-

"_Right now Esme!"_

I rolled my eyes and walked up to Esme and held out my hand. She put the phone into it.

"Charlie," I said into the phone. "This had got to stop! It's time to just let go. I understand that you love me but this has gone too far!"

"Bella, you are in San Francisco? Why on earth would you go so far away?"

"Charlie, I had to!" I yelled.

Suddenly someone else picked up the phone in the house. "Hi Charlie," Emmett's voice boomed. But there was a hint of sadness to it.

"Emmett?" Charlie questioned. "Where's Bella?"

"Right here," I said through grinded teeth, the sobbing still clear in my voice.

"Bella what's wrong?" Charlie demanded. "Why are you crying? And why is Emmett on the phone.

"It's none of your business of why I am crying. And I don't know why Emmett is on the phone. Emmett why are you on the phone?"

"I got board."

"Then go check on Jeff," I told him.

"But I am already with Jeff."

"You are in the room with him on the phone?" I demanded.

"Who is Jeff?" Charlie asked.

_Crap!!!!!_

"Our… Guiney pig," Emmett lied. Jasper bit back a laugh. "And he doesn't like phones," Emmett said.

There was a sudden and loud scream that came from upstairs.

"What was that?" Charlie asked, his voice filled with worry.

"Our Guiney pig?" Emmett said it like a questioned.

"You idiot," I heard Rosalie growl at Emmett.

"Who is yelling? Bella what is going on?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing… we are watching a scary movie. I'm crying do have a Guiney pig. He did just get scared and Emmett thought you were talking about the scurrying sound of him running around his cage and not the screaming from the movie," I lied.

"Bella I don't believe you. You can't lie," Charlie said in a fierce tone.

"Charlie I'm sorry but I have to go."

"No Bella! I am coming down there."

"You don't want to do that!" Emmett yelled into the phone.

"Why?" Charlie demanded.

"Because… I have some _really_ bad gas," Emmett lied. "I've been eating too many burritos."

Everybody either groaned or rolled their eyes at how stupid Emmett was being. There was also a loud cracking sound and I realized Rosalie wasn't next to me anymore.

"Ow!" Emmett yelled.

Rosalie must have slapped him in the back of the head.

What's going on? Bella why are you really crying? Did Edward do something?" Charlie asked.

"No, of course not. And don't come down here!"

"I am and I'll be there in about three days," Charlie said.

"No!" everybody, including me, yelled.

It was too late. Charlie hung up the phone and I stood there, frozen.

"Edward," I whispered. "What now?"

Another scream came from upstairs. There was a loud thudding heart.

"We may have to leave again," Carlisle appeared at the bottom of the step.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, another cliffhanger, now that the Cullens may have to move again new things can happen. If any of you have suggestions then put them in your reviews. I know basically what I am going to write but I am open to new ideas. If I use any suggestions I will include the person's name in an author's note. Are there any old characters you would like to see? Should something happen to Nessie and the pregnancy? **

**Here's a hint of what will be happening. There will be some old characters that will run into the Cullens. There's a poll on who you guys think it should be. Here are the choices:**

**-Mike Newton and Jessica Stanly**

**-Angela and Ben**

**-Only Mike Newton**

**-Only Angela**

**Review, review, review. Please review!**


	14. Let's Get Out Of Here

**Please continue to review.**

**Chapter 14**

I stood in the middle of the room that Edward and I shared and just stared off into space. Edward walked in then. "What are you doing?" he asked. "You are supposed to be packing."

"I can't," I whispered. "I mean we just got here. We can't just… I mean I know we have to but… look, I just can't okay."

"No not okay! Nothing is okay! We have to move again! We have a new member to our family who we will be training not to attack humans. And our daughter, our daughter is pregnant!"

"I know!" I nearly yelled. And then I said softly, "I was there remember."

"I wish we could just run away. Just you and me," Edward said. "We should."

"What about Nessie?"

"And Nessie."

I smiled at how nice that would be but stopped when the door opened. It was Alice.

"Carlisle waiting," she said, anger dripping from her voice. "You better pack because Jeff is nearly finished changing. It's been about three days. Oh, and you might as well just leave now if you want to run away."

She slammed the door behind her as she left. "Alice!" I yelled.

I heard her pixie feet stomp down the hallway. Edward began the finishing of the packing.

It had been two and a half days since Carlisle bit Jeff. He was just about done changing into a vampire and we had to leave immediately and leave _another_ note for Charlie. When he got here he would get the note left on the door. Within a few minutes Edward had the room completely packed. Edward put his hand out for me after he came back into the room from putting everything in the car. I took his hand slowly and looked up into his eyes. "Is it always this hard?" I asked.

"We weren't even here for that long Bella."

"And now we're moving again…" I stopped when I heard the sound of a heart beat speeding up.

"Jeff," Edward and I said at the same time.

We ran at vampire speed into the guest room that Jeff was in. His eyes were closed and he let out another scream, his hand flying up to grasp at his chest. I had remembered this part of changing. I remembered the feeling of my heart when it stopped beating. All of the fire had moved to my heart. Jeff's heart got faster and faster until it stuttered a bit. It stuttered once more and let out one final beat before it stopped. Jeff's eyes opened. They were red. His skin was paler and his jaw was more squared.

"Jeff," I whispered.

Within a split second he was standing in a crouch and a low growl escaped his lips. He growled at us. "Jeff!" Carlisle said. "It's just me! Carlisle! We won't harm you! We can take you hunting for blood."

Jeff slowly stood up and realized his surroundings. "What's going on?" he said in a voice that rang like bells. "Am I…

He trailed off. "You were in a car accident," Edward cut in. "Bella and I found you."

"I remember," Jeff whispered. "But I can't be a vampire! I just can't be! I can never sleep! I can't see my family! And my throat is burning." Jeff shook a little, fighting the instinct. "I must have blood," he said.

Emmett laughed. "That was just like in that vampire movie!" Emmett's booming laughter filled the room.

Jeff began to get nervous. "Jasper," Alice whispered.

He sent waves of calmness through the room. Suddenly Jeff grew calmer and his shoulders weren't as stiff. I turned to look at Alice, planning to shoot her a look of relief. But instead she shot me a look filled with anger.

"What?" I mouthed to her.

She rolled her eyes and looked away. I was _so_ confused. And then I realized that she was still angry about the whole moving thing.

"So what now?" Jeff asked.

"Well," Carlisle said. "We are taking you hunting. You can live with our family. If you don't like that idea you should wait at least until you are not a newborn. Then you can find somewhere new to live. But we would also love for you to stay with us. We love opening up our family. We would also like you to go onto our _vegetarian_ diet of drinking only the blood of animals."

Jeff nodded. "I'd rather not kill a human," he said.

"Outstanding," Edward muttered. "His control is about as good as Bella's was."

Carlisle smiled in agreement. "It appears so," he said, nodding his head. "Well now you may go hunting with Jasper, Emmet, Edward, and myself. Can the rest of you make sure everything is ready to go?"

Jeff's eyes widened. "Go?"

"Well, now that you are a vampire and Bella's father is _visiting_ us we are leaving."

"What about my family?" Jeff asked.

Carlisle looked down, upset. His mood was affecting Jasper's. "I'm so sorry," Carlisle said. "No, you may not see your family again. We have to run away. You might need a new name. Well we will decide all of that later."

"No," Jeff said. "What about my parents?"

"They will have to think you are dead."

"No!" Jeff yelled.

"Come one," Carlisle said. "You need to hunt. Now!"

Jasper sent more calmness through the room and Jeff gave in, following silently after Carlisle, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett.

"Alright," Esme said, clapping her hands together. "Let's go."

I sighed and followed her downstairs. "Alice," I said, walking up to her.

"Don't even Bella! Okay, don't even worry about it! I'm okay! I'm great! I can't control your life! So go and enjoy each other! Move away!" Alice yelled at me, giving a sarcastic smile. But it faded quickly. "What could I do to stop-

She cut off mid sentence and her stare went blank. "She's having a vision," Jacob said, coming up behind me.

"I got that," I said, rolling my eyes.

Eventually Alice's eyes refocused. "We need to get out of here now!"

"What did you see?" Rose asked.

"Charlie will be here within two hours. Esme call Carlisle!"

Esme obeyed, quickly picking up the phone and calling him. Just then Rosalie carried down four boxes. "You haven't finished bringing the suitcases to the car already?" I questioned.

Rose shook her head. She let the boxes drop onto the floor. I realized then that they were labeled. One of them said _Emmett's favorites_. I inhaled and smelled the familiar smell of lingerie.

"Really?" I asked. "What is wrong with you two?"

"Nothing!" Rosalie defended, piling up the boxes and lifting them once again.

One piece of clothing happened to fall out and I hesitantly picked it up. It was a dress… that didn't go past the chest.

No wonder Emmett was always so loud.

Just then the other vampires barged through the door.

"Get to the car!" Edward shouted.

We listened and piled into the cars outside.

This time Emmett had his jeep.

Jeff drove with me. As I began to pull out of the driveway I passed a car that drove in.

_Charlie!_

**Sorry for the short chapter, but it had to happen to get to the next one.**

**Review and take the poll.**

**:) **


	15. Here We Go Again

**Chapter 15**

Previously

_As I began to pull out of the driveway I passed a car that drove in._

_Charlie!_

Charlie watched after us with a careful eye, his mouth wide open. He quickly parked the car and walked up to the front door and pulled found the note off that we had left for him.

It said:

_Dear Charlie, had _

_Once again I am so sorry. But we can't stay here. We are leaving and believe me; you __**won't**__ find us this time. It will be like we disappeared. Don't try calling because I am changing my cell phone number. I do love you, but don't you remember me saying that we would stay as long as we could but one day we would have to leave? I am sorry. And I love you so much._

_Love,_

_The daughter who loves you so much; Bella._

I felt my throat dry up a little as I watched Charlie eye after the cars for a second before his head snapped up to look after the cars and he ran to his and jumped into it. I opened up my shield.

_Edward_, I thought. _Charlie is going to find us. Warn everyone to speed up their cars and get away. You call Rose, Jasper, and Carlisle. I'll call Esme, Alice, Jacob and Emmett._

My phone vibrated the next second. I read the text from Edward.

_Okay_.

I dialed Alice's number. "Hello," she answered.

"Charlie's going to follow us," I warned her. "Speed up and get away. Can you call Emmett too?"

"Absolutely. I'm on it."

I shut the phone and then dialed Jacob's number.

"Hello," he said.

"Speed up now!" I warned him. "Charlie's following."

"He's what?" Jacob gasped.

"Now," I said, starting to see the cars driving away. I dialed Esme's number. She was driving the moving van.

"Hi Bella," Esme answered in her sweet motherly tone.

"Drive fast Charlie's following us!" I warned.

Since Esme was in front of all of us, the second she started speeding, the rest of us did.

We went so fast that Charlie slammed on his breaks in surprise. My phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello."

"What the hell do you think you are doing Isabella?" Charlie yelled into the phone. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"You just don't understand Charlie!" I yelled.

"I understand perfectly!" he screamed. "But you are going to get yourself killed!"

"I am not! Do you not get it? I am indestructible! I am _already dead_!"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm dead Charlie! I can't die! Because I am already dead!"

Charlie gasped loudly in into the phone. "What do you mean you are dead? What about the rest of you? Jacob?"

"The Cullens and I are dead. Nessie is half dead! Jacob is too much alive!"

Charlie went silent.

"Bella," Jeff's voice came from beside me. "That's a lot of information. You sure you should be telling him all of that?"

I was suddenly brought back into focus. I realized what I was telling Charlie and quickly shut up. "Who is that with you?" Charlie asked.

"A friend!" I hissed.

"So you are dead?"

"No,  
" I went back to lying. "Not really! But it did distract you until we got away didn't it?"

Charlie gasped. "Bella!" he screamed. "Slow that car down!"

"It's slowed," I lied, knowing he couldn't see me. Now I have to go!! I love you!"

I shut the phone and began to cry silently to myself. "Are you okay?" Jeff asked. "Whoa! You weren't kidding when you said you couldn't really cry! There are no tears in your eyes!"

"Yeah," I murmured. "You can't cry either."

"Well that sucks," he muttered.

"You'll get used to it," I assured him.

Jeff just nodded his head and looked out the window. "Don't be sad," I told him. "You might cry."

"I'm not sure I would call _that_," Jeff motioned to me. "Crying."

"For a vampire this is crying," I said, putting one hand on my hip.

My phone rang then. "Hello," I said, after checking the caller I.D.

"We are slowing down Bella. We got away from him."

"Okay," I said. "Love you."

"Love you too," Edward said. "With all my heart. And tonight-

"Jeff's in the car," I reminded him.

I could nearly hear something click in Edward's head. "Good bye," he said quickly, hanging up the phone.

Jeff bit back a laugh. "Shut up," I whispered.

"Hey I have a vampire question," Jeff said.

"Well I am a vampire, so I'll do my best to answer it."

"Great. My question is… did I growl this morning?"

"Yes," I said, my mouth curving into a smile.

"Does it bother you that we are leaving so fast?" Jeff asked.

My smile faded. "Yes," I murmured.

"I have another random question," Jeff said. I nodded, motioning for him to go on. "When you found me in the middle of the car accident did you want to drink my blood? Honestly. Did you want to drink it at all?"

I hesitated before answering once again. "Yes," I murmured. "You're probably the same way."

"Oh," was all Jeff said. "So do I have special power?"

"I don't know," I said. "We'll find out."

We drove for about another hour as I listened to the CD with my lullaby on it.

"What is this?" Jeff finally asked.

My phone started to vibrate. "Only the best song ever!" I answered.

I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Bella Jacob-

"Has to pee," I finished Edward's sentence. "Where are we stopping now?"

"The _McDonalds_ coming up in about two minutes."

"Yes sir," I said, causing Edward to chuckle.

Jeff was staring out the window when I shut the phone. "Everything is so much clearer now," Jeff said. "So much more color."

I nodded, remembering when I first saw through vampire eyes. It was incredible. It was so different from a human's vision.

I pulled up to the _McDonalds_ that had told me to and parked the car. As I began to climb out Jeff did as well.

"Jeff," I said. "You should probably stay in the car."

"Why?" Jeff asked.

"There's humans in there."

Just then a man walked out of the restaurant holding a cup of coffee and talking on his cell phone. "Crap!" I muttered. "Carlisle!"

Carlisle jumped out of his car and ran over to us as the human walked right past us.

Jeff was staring at him curiously, as if something was off. Carlisle had Jeff right arm in one hand and I had his left. But Jeff didn't even struggle to get away. He just stood there, staring.

After the man walked away Carlisle slowly walked in front of Jeff, still holding his arm. The Cullens began to surround around us. But Jacob ran into the building as fast as he could.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"I'm not going to lie to you, his blood did smell good. But I was able to control it."

"He has more control than Bella did," Edward said, bewildered.

Jeff just shrugged. "Is that my power?" he asked.

"It's the weirdest thing," Edward kept going, ignoring what Jeff had said. "When the man walked past him he basically covered any cravings for human blood in his mind. It's almost like he put up a-

"Shield," I finished his sentence and Edward nodded.

"I want you to try something," Carlisle said. "When the next human walks out can you block Jasper's cravings for the blood as well?"

"I can try," Jeff shrugged.

We waited for a moment until the door opened. Jeff picked up his hands towards Jasper but dropped them when he saw Jacob.

"I wouldn't drink_ his_ blood if it was the last thing to drink on Earth!" Jasper said incredulously.

"Sorry," Jeff said.

We heard the door open again. "Get ready," I told Jeff.

Jeff closed his eyes and moved his hands towards Jasper. He looked like he was focusing hard. The human woman stopped and stared at us as if we were crazy. But I couldn't blame her. We were holding Jeff's arms while he closed his eyes, holding his arms up towards Jasper, and focusing really hard.

Jasper's eyes widened and he walked closer to the woman, breathing in and out. His breath was flowing too easily. "Wow!" he gasped.

"What the hell?" the woman shouted, slapping him with her purse.

"Sorry," Jasper said. "I um… love your perfume. Where on earth did you get it?"

Emmett dropped on the ground laughing. "Get up!" Carlisle instructed.

"I'm… ha…. sorry… ha ha ha!" Emmett laughed, holding his arms around his stomach and rolling around the ground laughing.

The woman looked at us disgustingly, as if we were all gross animals, and swung her purse at Jasper once more before walking off.

"Well?" Carlisle asked.

Edward was just as wide eyed as Jasper as he read his thoughts.

"She smelled nice," Jasper said. "But she wasn't tempting."

Jeff opened his eyes and smiled triumphantly. "Why do you hold your arms out like that? Alice asked as Emmett slowly caught his unneeded breath.

"I don't know," Jeff said. "It just helps me transfer it better.

There was a bunch of 'wow's coming from everyone in the circle.

"I'm hungry," Jacob said, as if nothing had just happened and he walked into the restaurant.

We all just shrugged and followed after him.

When we walked into _McDonalds_ something that was playing on TV caught our attentions. It was the news. The spokes woman was talking.

"It has been three days," she said. "Since Jeff Ransnor has last been seen. His car was found turned over in the road and there was blood everywhere. But Jeff was nowhere to be found. They think he may have been taken.

A picture of Jeff flashed onto the TV and Carlisle stepped in front of Jeff so people wouldn't notice him.

But the part that struck Jeff the most was when his parents appeared on the TV crying hysterically.

"Jeff," Carlisle said softly, turning to face him.

Jeff began to dry sob. "My father never cries," he said. "I've never seen him cry. I have to go back home."

"They won't understand. If they found out they could be killed by the Vultouri.

Jeff looked away and bit his lip, swallowing hard.

"So then what do I do?" Jeff asked. "Someone is going to recognize me."

"I know," Alice said. "You are going to need a new wardrobe and a makeover."

Alice smiled her pixie smile.

"I don't think so," Carlisle said. "That's for later. But she's on the right track. The next place we will be stopping is that place that cuts hair right down the street."

Jeff gulped loudly. Alice smiled widely. "Good enough," she said. "Alright so this is how we are getting your hair done…

We all droned her out as he mouth went nearly a mile a minute.

**A/N: Please review. And please take the poll. It will really effect how I write the story. So far not many peopl have voted, and it is a tie. So please please please please review and vote in the poll.**

**:) :) :) :)**


	16. Another Start

**Chapter 16**

"No!" Jeff fought. He sat in the waiting chair in the haircut place. "I am _not_ getting a buzz cut!"

Alice rolled her eyes. "You'll look fine! In fact I'm sure you will look even better then you already do."

"But I can't!"

"Why not?" Alice argued.

"Because I'm… thirsty."

"Edward," Alice said.

"He's lying," Edward said from next to me, reading Jeff's thoughts.

"I just want to go back to the way my life was," Jeff grumbled.

"I'm sorry Jeff," I whispered. "But that can't happen."

He groaned and Alice just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Look, it's either this or I'll do it myself," Alice warned, narrowing her eyes.

Jeff's eyes grew wide. "Fine," he said quickly.

Alice seemed offended. "Desperate much," she growled under her breath.

Just then the women at the front desk walked up and said, "Hello, how may I help you?"

"He would like a buzz cut," Alice answered for him.

Jeff growled lowly under his breath. Jasper elbowed him in his side.

Jeff slowly made his way over to the chair and sat down. The woman picked up the electric razor and Jeff closed his eyes. Emmett tried not to laugh as she began to shave it off. I stepped on his foot.

"Ow!" he screamed so loudly the woman shaving jumped and the razor went flying and hit Jasper on the head.

"Um… ow?" Jasper said it like a question.

Of course it didn't hurt him, he was a vampire.

"I'm so sorry!" the women said.

"No worries," Jasper said, rubbing his head, pretending it hurt. "I'll be fine. Just shave his head."

He tossed the razor back to the women but she didn't catch it. She jumped back and it hit the ground. "Sorry," Jasper apologized.

Jeff threw his half shaved head into his hands. "Why me?" he mumbled.

The woman picked up the razor and went back to shaving his head. Jeff groaned in annoyance. Alice growled under her breath at his impatience.

* * *

"I hate it!" Jeff said, looking in the mirror at his buzz cut.

"You look great," I assured him.

"No I don't!"

"What is your problem?" Emmett demanded, trying to act serious, but failing miserably.

"It's just… alright fine. Vanessa always loved my hair. We were friends for a while. But I've always loved her. I want to go back to her. I still love her."

"Your parents won't recognize you," Rosalie said. "I mean they will but they'll know something is up."

"I guess you're right," Jeff sighed.

"We are!" Alice squeaked. "Now for the next part of your makeover. We are going shopping!"

"No," Jeff said. "No shopping."

Everyone either yelled 'no!' or 'Jeff don't!'

"What?" Jeff demanded.

"Never ever, ever, ever,_ ever_ mess with the pixie and shopping," Emmett said.

Jeff turned around to see Alice with clenched teeth.

"You will go shopping," she said.

Edward nodded at Jeff. "I will go shopping," Jeff muttered.

Alice jumped with joy and grabbed Jeff's arm and pulled him through the door. "Edward," I said, turning to face him. "Can we go hunting, just me and you?"

Edward nodded and took my hand and we walked out the door. Once we were out of sight we ran at vampire speed into the nearby forest.

"Alice is still angry," I said to him.

"I know," Edward said. "It's kind of like I can read minds."

I pushed him jokingly. He pulled me close and we stopped running. My .smile faded and I hid my face so he wouldn't see how upset I was.

"I can't do this anymore," I cried. "We just took Jeff's life away. We just made Alice hate!"

"She doesn't hate us."

"Yes she does!"

"No, she really doesn't. I can read minds, remember? If she hated us she wouldn't be so angry about us joking about running away."

I nodded my head and tried to swallow away the dryness in my throat.

"Don't cry," Edward whispered.

"I can't," I said back.

"I mean if you really need to-

"No, I mean physically I can't cry. Jeff and I were talking about that before."

"I know it's hard," Edward said. "But sooner or later he's going to start loving life as a vampire."

"Let's hope it's sooner," I murmured.

Edward nodded. "So…" he started.

"Let's hunt," I said.

He smiled and we started off towards the forrest.

Eventually we were off and driving again. This time Jeff drove with Emmett.

Our next stop was about two hours later. By the time I got there Jacob was already inside the restaurant.

"We got here just in time," Nessie said. "Jacob had to go to the bathroom _so_ badly. I thought he would explode."

"I almost did," Jacob said, walking up behind me.

Jeff and Emmett chuckled together. I hit my head against the brick wall outside. If I were human my head would have been in pieces on the ground. Jeff and Emmett began laughing even louder.

"If he exploded then it would smell of werewolf guts. I would be dying all over again of disgust."

"It'd be like a stink bomb!" Jeff screamed in laughter.

Emmett pounded his fist against the brick wall. One of the bricks fell off and hit me on the head.

"If I were a human that would have just killed me!" I gasped at Emmett.

"Well it'd be a lot quieter around here!" Emmett laughed.

Jeff laughed harder and Edward and I growled. "Emmett that is enough," Rosalie warned him.

"Who is she your mother?" Jeff laughed.

Rosalie growled furiously. Thank God nobody was outside to hear.

"Never mess with Aunt Rose," Nessie warned him.

Rosalie walked up to Jeff and pointed a finger at him. "This is your first day as a vampire so I'll let you off the hook this one time. But let's get one thing straight, okay." Jeff tried to keep a straight face and nodded. "I can either be your friend or your worst nightmare. Now you didn't choose to be a vampire, all the more reason to like you." I growled under my breath. "But I am warning you, right here, right now, do _not_ get on my bad side."

Rosalie turned around and let her clenched fists unclench.

"Whatever you say blondy," he laughed.

Rosalie stopped dead in her tracks and everyone, even Emmett, fell silent.

I realized something, one scary, _scary_ thing. Jeff and Emmett had the same sense of humor. That means living with _two_ Emmetts.

**A/N: Oh no! What will Rosalie do? Review if you want to find out. Sorry for the shorter chapter but I really wanted to update and I really wanted to end this chapter here. Also, please vote in the poll for which of the old characters you want to see run into the Cullens. It's tied 3 way, only 3 people voted. I will have to put it off even longer when they run into them if people don't take the poll. If people vote you might get to read who they run into in the next chapter,**

**So review and I will update!**


	17. Emotional Issues

**Chapter 17**

We sat In the middle of _McDonalds_ in silence. Nessie and Jake were eating hamburgers. Jeff looked disgusted by how they could eat such food. I just felt annoyed with everything. Jasper was tapping the table anxiously at the mix of emotions that ran through him. As I tried to figure out what everyone's emotions were, which was slightly obvious, I remembered back to earlier of how it all started.

_Rosalie walked up to Jeff and pointed a finger at him. "This is your first day as a vampire so I'll let you off the hook this one time. But let's get one thing straight, okay." Jeff tried to keep a straight face and nodded. "I can either be your friend or your worst nightmare. Now you didn't choose to be a vampire, all the more reason to like you." I growled under my breath. "But I am warning you, right here, right now, do not get on my bad side."_

_Rosalie turned around and let her clenched fists unclench. _

"_Whatever you say blondy," he laughed. _

_Rosalie stopped dead in her tracks and everyone, even Emmett, fell silent._

_Rosalie turned around and growled and pounced onto Jeff. She attacked him. _

_Jeff, being a newborn, couldn't control his anger properly and snapped at Rosalie. She held his head down but he used his newborn strength to flop over on top of Rosalie. _

_I watched in shock as Carlisle jumped into the middle of the fight to try and ply them apart. Edward, Emmett and Jasper helped as well. _

_Soon Emmett and Edward had Rosalie against the wall while Carlisle and Jasper held Jeff back. Jeff tried to pull away and Jacob came over to hold him back. _

"_Jasper!" Carlisle yelled. _

_Suddenly we were all filled with a wave of calmness and Jeff fell back limply._

"_Sorry," he said._

"_It's okay," Carlisle said. "You're a newborn. It's expected."_

_The rest of us were silent as we watched Rosalie huffing with anger still left in her system. _

"Jasper," I said, trying to break the awkward silence in _McDonalds_.

Jasper looked up and nodded towards me. His body was quivering with the emotions.

"What is everyone feeling?"

Jasper shuddered before answering. "You are feeling awkward and curious," Jasper said to me. "Edward is feeling lust." I winked at Edward and he looked away. "Now he is embarrassed," Jasper said. Edward ground his teeth together. Now he's angr-

"Shut up!" Edward yelled.

Jasper nodded before quickly saying, "Angry." Edward growled as Jasper went on. "Rosalie is furious but keeping her cool."

I heard a loud crack and pieces wood fell to the ground. Carlisle shot Rosalie a glare and I realized that she had broken the table from gripping it too hard.

"Rose-

"Don't even say it," Rosalie cut Carlisle off, holding up a hand. She knew what she had done wrong.

"Carlisle," Jasper said. "Is disappointed and annoyed. Nessie is feeling awkward and confused like her mother. Jacob is feeling hungry and his emotions are blurry which means he is too focusing on eating than paying attention."

Jacob looked up from his hamburger. He had a mouthful. "What?" he asked, spitting crumbs onto the table.

"Ew," I muttered.

"Gross!" Nessie said. "Jake!"

"Sorry," Jake shrugged, spitting more crumbs. Nessie punched him in the arm. "Ow!" he said, even though I knew it didn't really hurt him that much. He spit more crumbs when he had said it.

Nessie scooted her chair away, rolling her eyes. "Nessie is grossed out and annoyed," Jasper said.

Nessie rolled her eyes and took another bite of her sandwich. She grimaced considering she didn't like _human food_.

"Emmett is humorous," Jasper said.

Emmett was biting his lip, trying not to laugh.

"Why?" I questioned.

Emmett shrugged and snickered.

"Jeff is feeling sorry. Alice is feeling depressed and slightly angry and slightly perky all at the same time."

"How is that even possible?" Edward questioned.

Alice shrugged as Emmett had and bounced back into her seat.

"Esme," Jasper said. "Has a strange emotion. It's calm, protective, loving… what would you call that… motherly?" Jasper said the last word like a questioned and Esme smiled and stood, walking over to kiss Jasper's head and walked back to her seat.

"Was that really necessary?" Jasper questioned.

Esme smiled. "You love me."

"Can you send calmness over all of us?" I asked.

Everyone nodded, needing the relief as much as I did. Jasper closed his eyes and tried had to focus hard in order to block out the other emotions. Suddenly calmness filled the room and we all sighed in relief, falling back into our chairs. Everyone stared at us as if we were crazy.

I drove through the quiet night and stared out the window as I went. Everything was not going as I planned. There were three reasons that I was upset.

1. Jeff wanted to go home and he couldn't

2. Nessie was _pregnant_ (remind me to kill Jake)

3. We were leaving again and Charlie was angry

I picked up my phone and dialed Edward's number.

"Hello."

"Edward."

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward was immediately anxious.

"I just wanted to hear your voice," I chocked out.

"Are you crying?"

"Maybe," I sighed. "Am I acting stupid?"

"No," Edward said. "Damn it!"

"What is it?" And then I heard it. There was music blasting from a car in front of us.

"Emmett," Edward and I growled at the same time.

"Why is he doing that?" I asked.

"Why do you think?"

"He got bored again didn't he?"

"Doesn't he always?" Edward growled loudly into the phone. "He is playing opera! He hates opera!"

"Then why is he doing it?"

"Because Jasper hates it too and he just lost a bet to Jasper."

"What did they bet this time?"

"I don't think that you really want to know."

"Oh just tell me!" I demanded.

"Fine," Edward sighed. "They bet one hundred dollars. Jasper bet that you would cry sometime during this car ride and Emmett bet that you would cry the second you saw me."

"Jerks!" I snapped and I felt my throat get dry again. "They're such idiots!"

"Uh… yeah I would agree," Edward gave in.

I smiled slightly and took a deep breath.

"So did Esme get another huge house?" I asked.

"She's Esme. What do you think? She's had this house as a back up."

"She knew that something like this would happen?"

"Well when you live with someone like Emmett…

I giggled slightly. "I get your point," I sighed. "I love you Edward," I whispered.

"As I love you," Edward said back. "I always will."

"Even when I eventually kill Emmett?"

"Even then I will. Especially because I will be the one helping you."

**A/N: SO ONLY SIX PEOPLE HAVE VOTED IN THE POLL. TWO PEOPLE VOTED FOR ANGELA AND BEN AND TWO HAVE VOTED FOR ONLY MIKE NEWTON. SO I AM TAKING THE OTHER TWO DOWN. SO IT'S DOWN TO TWO. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE VOTE. REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE. **


	18. Just Our Luck

**Chapter Eighteen**

We pulled over at a forest because Jacob was really bad at holding in going to the bathroom.

Emmett and Jeff were basically inseparable the entire time. They chased down bears together in the forest and drove Edward bizarre with their bad humor.

But I could easily tell that there was still something bothering Jeff.

Finally when we got back into our cars I had had enough of Emmett.

After about two hours of driving my phone began to ring again. I growled under my breath and looked down at the phone.

_Charlie!_

Why wouldn't he stop calling?

What was his problem?

I turned on the radio and hit the end button on the phone, slowly pushing away my shield so Edward could see what was going on.

_I'm going crazy. _I thought. _You're right. We need to get away. Just you, me, and Nessie. I wish we could. There are just __**so**__ many people in our family. I love them but they can get to be too much. _

My phone rang then and I checked the caller ID before answering.

"Edward?"

"Bella, why don't we go on a vacation somewhere, just me and you? Maybe we could even go to Isle Esme."

"Oh, that's a great idea," I said sarcastically. "One vampire equals a broken head board. Two vampires equal a broken house."

"Unless it's Rose and Emmett, they'd break the whole island."

I laughed despite my sour mood.

"Edward, Charlie keeps trying to call me."

"Try to answer it."

"What?" I demanded.

"Just be careful. Don't tell him where we are going. And even if he found out he won't find us. We're changing our last name."

We were taking Rosalie's last name and going by Hale. We decided it sounded nice.

I heard the beeping in on the other line.

"He's trying to call me again," I said.

"Go ahead," Edward said. "I love you."

He hung up and I switched to the other line. "Hello," I said.

"Bella!" Charlie gasped. "Thank God!"

"Charlie the calling is enough! I am thirty five which is way too old for you to be following us everywhere. You aren't in charge of me."

"Well are you okay? Where are you?"

"_Mom!" _Nessie called from another car. _"We are stopping! Jake is hungry!"_

I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"I've got to go."

"Bella-

"Goodbye!"

I shut the phone and through it into the seat next to me.

I parked the car and got out, walking to meet Edward where he stood waiting for me.

"Bella," he said as I got over to him. "Did you talk to Charlie?" I nodded. "How did it go?"

I shook my head. "Same as always. I told him I was dead before… I have a feeling that he is beginning to understand…

"Bella, you did what?" Edward nearly shouted.

"I'm sorry!"

"Why would you do this?"

"I didn't mean to!"

"If he figures it out then it's death or immortality! The vultori would murder him!"

"I get that. I didn't mean for-

"But he may figure it out!"

"Edward-

"Ah!" Jasper jumped back and threw his hands to his chest, falling back into the wall behind him.

"Are you okay?" Alice fretted.

Jasper shook. "Too… many… emotions! Edward, so angry. Bella, so sorry and scared. Alice, so worried. Emmett, so humorous!"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Of course he is," he muttered and pulled me to the side. "Start over," he said. "From the beginning. How did this happen?"

"How did what happen?" Emmett asked from behind Edward.

Edward turned and glared a scary and cold glare at Emmett. Emmett backed up slowly, holding his hands up in surrender, and walked away.

"Now what happened," Edward said.

I gave up and pushed away my shield, showing Edward everything that I had seen.

Edward closed his eyes as he watched my memories.

I watched his expression intently.

He didn't seem angry, just curious. When the memory ended Edward opened his eyes and looked into mine.

"Bella," he murmured.

"I messed up everything!" I blurted out. "Absolutely everything!"

"Bella, no you didn't."

"Yes I did," I cried.

Edward pulled me into a hug. I let him hold me but pulled back when I heard a sudden _crash!_

"Emmett," Edward and I both said at the same time.

We turned and stared at the building that the rest of the family had gone into.

Sure enough there was a huge hole in the window and a sandwich lying on the ground outside of it.

"How did he-

"Vampire strength plus Emmett equals disaster," Edward growled.

He started off for the restaurant. Emmett was waiting inside looking even paler than usual. Jeff was nearly on the floor laughing. Carlisle was standing at the front desk holding out a watt of cash and apologizing.

"How did you…" I started, but I trailed off when I saw the look on Rosalie's face and the fact that her dress was ripped straight down the back.

"You know what… I- I don't even want to know," I said slowly, shaking my head.

Emmett started for the door and Rosalie growled.

Edward walked over to her quickly and threw his hand over her mouth.

"Don't," he said. "Wait until we leave."

Rosalie narrowed her and clenched her fists.

"How does Emmett manage to do what he does?" I heard Jacob mutter to Nessie.

"He's uncle Em. Need I go on?"

I rolled my eyes at how stupid Emmett was. But I still couldn't figure out how Emmett broke a window with a sandwich.

I guess there are some things that we should never know.

But what happened next made me freeze where I was and go pale.

First Alice's stare went blank and her eyes widened. Edward caught her vision and his mouth dropped.

I smelled a familiar scent and heard the sound of the door opening.

"A-Angela? Ben?" I gasped.

They stared at me and their mouths dropped as well.

Here I stood in front of them in eternal youth. I hadn't changed since we went to school with them. And here they were at thirty- five years old.

"Just our luck," Carlisle moaned.

**I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. I thought i had everything planned out but I hit a _huge_ writer's block. **

**Please review and I'll update.**


	19. Our New Names

**Chapter 19**

Angela spotted me and her mouth fell open. It immediately rose up into a smile. "Bella Sw- I mean Cullen! You haven't changed a bit!" she squealed.

She ran over to hug me and I held my breath. I had good control but having blood so close to my face smelled so tempting.

I looked at Jeff and he opened his mouth into an 'o' shape and then raised his arms in the air like a crazy person.

I immediately felt so much better.

"Angela Webber!" I smiled.

"You really look amazing, and still so young, and almost exactly the same, except you're paler," she begin to slow down and furrowed her eyebrows. "And your eyes look a little different." She looked up and noticed the rest of the Cullens. She let a tiny scream. "And you guys haven't changed either. What the hell is going on?"

I bit my lip nervously but quickly shook it off.

"Uh… we all got plastic surgery when the wrinkles started to show. And I am wearing contacts because I liked Edward's eye color better than mine."

"You're lying," Angela said.

"That's it. This has gone way too far," I heard Carlisle mutter to Esme.

"I agree," Edward said from somewhere else in the store.

Ben slowly walked forwards. "Hello Bella," he said. He had grown a lot taller, I noticed. "How are you?"

"Fine," I said. "Thanks. And you?"

"Fine, thank you."

"That's great, so great. But I'm afraid we must be going," Carlisle said as he walked over and placed a check on the front desk to pay for the broken window.

"Yes Carlisle."

I began to walk outside. "No, no, no! Wait!" Angela called, grabbing my arm. "Bella there is something you are not telling me."

"That's not true," I fought.

Angela's attention went to Nessie then.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Her daughter," Nessie answered.

Angela's mouth fell open. "Bella-

"Angela I really have to go," I said.

Her eyes went sad. "I haven't seen you in forever," she said quietly. "You were the only friend from school that I wish I hadn't had to say goodbye to. You were the only good person that I was friends with."

I felt bad but I had to go. "I'm so sorry Angela. But I have to leave."

"Alright," she whispered. "Goodbye."

She slowly let go of my arm. I was about to turn and leave but Angela hugged me first.

"Take care," she said sweetly.

I opened my mouth but shut it for a moment. I opened it again and finally said, "You too."

I pulled away from Angela's hug and followed out the door sadly.

"Edward," I whispered as I got close to him.

"I know love," he murmured. "It'll be okay."

Later when we stopped again it was almost dark. We got out of the car and stopped in a forest. Jacob couldn't wait for the bathroom and Carlisle wanted a family meeting.

We sat on logs around a fire that Jasper started. Jacob came tripping over rocks as he ran back to us.

"Now that everyone is here we can start," Carlisle said. "So as you all know there is way too much damage done to have stayed in that old town. So that is why we are here now. But people were getting suspicious. People from our old towns know who we are. That's how Charlie found us. And now Angela knows. So-

"You want us to change our names?" Edward questioned, reading his mind.

"Yes," Carlisle slumped his head. "For the rest of this generation at least. Once they all die…

My breath caught in my throat.

_Once they all die? _

Once all of my old friends died?

Once Charlie and Renee die?

I couldn't handle it.

"I'm sorry Bella," Edward whispered. "I really am."

I hung my head. "So what are our knew names?"

"Well that's why I wanted to stop now. The sooner we know our new names, the sooner we get used to them."

"So what are our knew names?" Emmett jumped excitedly.

"Well I want everyone to decide."

"Alice can go by Mary," Rose suggested.

Alice's face turned into something of horror. "What a wonderful idea!" Esme chirped.

"No!" Alice shrieked. "Why do you think I go by Alice? I hate Mary!"

"I think it's a good idea," Carlisle said.

Alice growled and picked up a rock. She threw it at a tree and the tree toppled over into another one which then fell over.

"Alice!" Esme scolded. "Why would you do that to that tree?"  
Alice growled and stood up. "I'm going for a walk" she said. Jasper stood up. "Alone!" she hissed.

I stood up to talk to Alice. I needed to know if she was still mad at me.

"Alice-

"I'm still mad at you!" she growled.

She turned and stomped away. "Alice!" Esme shouted.

"Let her be," Carlisle sighed.

Esme pulled her knees up to her chest. "What should my name be?" She questioned.

Emmett- who was bouncing with excitement- suddenly jumped up and yelled. "Can I be Kevin, or Tom, or Jim, or Mike? Oh Mike! I could be like Mike Newton!"

"No!" we all yelled.

"Daddy, what do you think my name should be?" Nessie asked.

"Uh… Vanessa," Edward answered.

"Cool," Nessie smiled.

I nodded. "And Rosalie could be… Rachel," I suggested.

Rosalie nodded. "I could deal with that," she said.

"Bella could be Bob!" Emmett suggested.

I rolled my eyes. "How about Betsy?" Edward asked.

I shrugged. "Cool with me," I said.

"Jasper could be Jeremy," I Esme pointed out.

Jasper smiled. "I guess. And Esme could be… Emily."

Jacob smiled. "You make a better Emily than the one I used to know."

"Great idea," Esme said. "And thank you Jacob."

"Carlisle could be Carleton," Edward said.

"I was going to say that!" Emmett fought.

"I know," Edward smirked.

"Well Eddie over here can be Eddie."

"No!" Edward yelled.

Suddenly Alice appeared through the trees. "Edward you are going by Edwin. Bella you should go by Izzie, not by Betsy."

"Better," I smiled.

"I'll survive with Edwin," Edward said.

"What about me?" Emmett nearly yelled.

We all shushed him. "And I don't have a name," Jacob said.

"Me neither," Jeff said.

"Jacob you are J.C. Jeff you are John. Emmett you are Evan."

Emmett smiled widely. "Cool," he said.

"And as for the rest of you, my name is not Mary! It is Anna Belle!"

Alice crossed her arms and walked away towards the cars.

"For the next twenty four hours I want everyone to call each other by the new names to help everyone get used to them," Carlisle said.

This couldn't be good.

And then something dawned on me. The next stop would be our new home.

That is if Jacob could make it that far without going to the bathroom.

**Charlie's P.O.V.**

I was giving up on finding her when I walked into an old restaurant.

There was a broken window in the middle of being fixed and a couple who sat outside on the bench.

That's when I realized I knew them.

"Angela! Ben!" I called.

They turned to me and Angela smiled. "Charlie Swan," she smiled happily. "I just saw Bella here a little while ago."

My mouth fell open. "She was here?"

"Yeah, I think she went… that way." Angela pointed to the right.

"Thank you so much," I said, running back to my car.

**A/N: Don't worry. There will be more of Angela and Ben. But I really need a lot of reviews first. Well at least I can hope for that.**

**Can we go for ten reviews this time?**

**Please review! Idea are welcome!**


	20. Another New Life

**Chapter 20**

Finally we pulled up the house!

_Finally! Finally! Finally!_

We were finally home! Of course that's what I had thought about the last house…

But I pushed that thought out of my head as I stepped out of the car.

"Isn't it lovely?" Esme… I mean _Emily_ asked.

"It sure is," I said.

I saw Edward… _Edwin _walking towards me.

And Alice… _Annabelle_… I give up!

Alice walked right passed me and into the house. "Alice!" I yelled.

She flinched slightly and kept walking.

"Call everybody by their new names," Carlisle said from next to me. "It will help you memorize them."

"But it is _impossible_!" I nearly shouted.

Edward put his hand on my shoulder and I bit back a growl. He took my hand into his and slowly pulled me towards the house.

"Edward," I murmured. Carlisle cleared his throat from behind me. "I mean _Edwin_," I hissed.

"Yes love?" Edward replied.

"Do you think Charlie is angry?" Carlisle cleared his throat once again. "Charlie got to keep his name!" I reminded him.

I growled under my breath as Carlisle smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," he said.

"Annabelle!" I yelled, running into the house. "Annabelle!"

It took Alice a minute to realize I was speaking to her. "What B- I mean Izzie?"

"Why are you _so_ mad at me?" I asked.

"Because _Izzie_, you were going to leave us! You spoke about how fun it would be! Well, is it fun now? No! You have to stay with us!"

"Alice, you misunderstood! We were talking about a vacation! Not leaving you forever!"

"You said run away!"

"We meant more along the lines of get away. We would have told you guys first if we were going anywhere! But we aren't anytime soon! It was just a nice thought, you know? It would be nice to have some alone time with Ed…win. It would be nice to not have Emmett and Rose crashing around almost every time Edwin and I even try to be together! It would be nice if-

"Bella!" Alice nearly screamed.

"New names," Carlisle warned.

"Oh shut it!" Alex said.

"Alice, I mean Annabelle," Esme warned.

"Sorry," she said rolling her eyes. "Now Bella, listen to me. You _know_ that you would want to run away. So why not just admit it."

"Oh, what will it take for you to forgive me?" I begged.

Alice thought this over for a moment. "A shopping trip."

"Deal," I agreed.

Alice smiled and I smiled back."And a hug," Alice added.

I smiled and pulled Alice into a hug. "You don't have to bargain for hugs," I said.

Alice giggled and hugged me tighter.

"Hey, mushy people, stop crying," Jeff said from behind us. "There's something wrong with little Cullen."

"Who?" Alice and I questioned at the same time.

"Nessie." Carlisle cleared his throat. "Hey, it can be short for Vanessa," Jeff defended.

"Let them be," Esme suggested.

They turned and walked away

"What's wrong with Nessie?" I asked.

"She said something about her stomach hurting."

Within a second I was outside and next to Nessie who was clutching her stomach. Jacob was standing next to her with pain etched onto her face.

"Ness, honey, are you okay?"

"I don't know," Nessie whispered. "My stomach just really started hurting me."

"Jacob get Carlisle," I said.

Jacob nodded and ran off towards the house. Nessie suddenly cried out in pain and dropped to her knees.

"Mommy!" she cried. "It hurts!"

Here was the part of her that was still fifteen. As she squirmed in pain her shirt lifted slightly and I gasped. I lifted it up over her stomach and saw the bruising that colored it.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped. "Holly crap!"

Nessie's breathing slowly went back to normal and she leaned her head against my shoulder.

"It stopped," she murmured. "It's over."

Carlisle came out then and made his way over to us. "What happened?" he gasped.

"Pain happened," Nessie whispered.

"Just like Bella's pregnancy with you," Carlisle said.

"That's what I did to you?" Nessie whispered. "Mommy, I am _so_ sorry."

I rubbed her back. "It's okay sweetheart. You didn't mean it."

"What did it feel like?" Carlisle asked.

"Like someone was trying to cut their way through my stomach," Nessie said.

I felt my throat become dry as Edward walked up to us with Jacob right behind him. Everybody else began to make their way outside.

"Jacob just told me what happened," Edward said.

Nessie nodded her head and buried her face into Edward's shoulder.

"Oh daddy!" she cried.

* * *

We had gotten Nessie into the house and onto the sofa where she cuddled into Jacob and got comfortable.

"So," Esme started. "I have called you all here to tell you some news."

Edward smirked from next to me and I knew he was reading her mind. I put down my shield and spoke to Edward in my mind.

_What is she going to say?_ I thought.

Edward shook his head and nodded towards Esme.

"I would like to let you all know that this house belongs to Carlisle… I mean Carleton and me," Esme said.

"Yeah, you bought it," Emmett said. "And your point is?"

Rosalie smacked the back of Emmett's head and there was a huge cracking sound. "Ouch!" Emmett yelled. "That hurt!"

He cursed under his breath and Esme glared at him.

"Rosalie do not use violence! Emmett, no cursing!"

"Yes mom," they both said.

"So as I was saying, this house is only for Carlisle and I. But the houses outback are for you all."

"Houses?" Jasper questioned, smiling for Esme who was feeling joyful.

Esme reached into her pocket and pulled out five keys. She tossed one to Edward and I, one to Nessie and Jake, one to Alice and Jasper, one to Rosalie and Emmett, and one to Jeff.

"You each get your own houses!" she beamed.

"Sweet!" Emmett boomed. "Hey Rose, want to go break it in?"

Rosalie would be blushing red if she were still human. She smacked the back of Emmett's head again.

"I should have seen that coming," Emmett said.

Esme rolled her eyes. "Okay everyone, the number on your keys is the number on your house. Go check them out!"

We all ran outside at vampire speed, well that is that we all ran outside except for Emmett who ran into the screen door, shattering the glass and falling onto the grass outside in the pile of glass.

"How the hell did you manage to do that?" I asked. "You are a vampire. You can see the door there."

"You know, I really don't know."

"You were right," I heard Esme say to Carlisle. "He did manage to break the door. Go get the spare one."

Nessie started laughing and then grabbed her sides in pain. "It hurts to laugh," she whimpered."

I started towards her and so did Edward but Jacob beat us to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Come on babe," he said. "Let's go check out our house. We are house number two."

"Ha, ha. Number two," Emmett laughed.

Rose rolled her eyes and stalked off to house number three. Emmett started off after her. "Woah! Wait!" Alice yelled. "I didn't know about this. But in your closets I had Esme leave you disguises for the new school. Try on the first one on the rack and come back outside afterwards."

Everyone seemed to groan in annoyance. But we all went inside anyway. I smiled in amazement and Edward did too. We were house number five. Rose and Emmett were three, Alice and Jasper were one, Nessie and Jake were two and Jeff was four.

"This is incredible," I murmured, taking in the small house. There was an unneeded kitchen, a living room, a bathroom, a bedroom, and a huge closet.

"Want to try out the bedroom?" Edward asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Don't even think about it!" Alice called from outside the house. "Try on the cloths!"

I groaned and pushed Edward off of me and stalked off to the closet.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me," I said, walking out of the closet.

I now had to wear a red wig that went down to my shoulders. I wore a red skirt that hardly covered my butt and a brown tank top. Plus I had sun glasses that Alice left for me and a note saying that I was the kind of girl that picked up guys.

Edward's outfit consisted of jeans and a tight blue shirt that showed off his abs. He had to wear a blond wig and a hat on backwards.

His note said that he had to love sports, act rude, and be loud and tough.

"You don't look that bad," Edward said, following me outside. "In fact… you look hot."

I smirked as I walked outside and got out there just in time to hear Rose shriek.

She had to wear a long jean skirt and a checker pattered shirt. She had to wear her hair in pigtails and glasses.

I tried my best not to laugh and failed miserable.

Rosalie glared at me and Emmett walked outside in a long sleeved shirt and khakis. He wore a wig with slicked back hair and his shirt was tucked into his khakis which went way to high on him. He also had fake glasses.

Rose and Emmett looked like nerds.

I laughed harder and for once Emmett _wasn't_ laughing!

Jasper had a long black jacket on that went down to his knees. He had a wig on that made it look like he had black slicked back hair.

He looked like a vampire from the fake movies!

I laughed harder.

Alice wore a black dress and a long black wig. She hooked her arm through Jasper's and started jumping up and down.

That was exactly the opposite of what she was supposed to be acting like.

Jeff had a hot pink shirt on that said _PINK IS A MANLY COLOR_ and khaki shorts. He had lime green sunglasses on and bright yellow sneakers.

Jacob had a long wig on that reminded me of his old hair and the rest of his outfit was normal.

I guess he had to play what he used to look like before he cut his hair. He basically got to be himself. _**LUCKY!**_

Nessie walked out with a tank-top and jean shorts. She just looked like a normal cute teenage girl.

Edward and Emmett of course had begun laughing with me.

"I feel sort of dizzy," Nessie said.

"You'll be okay baby," Jacob murmured.

I slowly caught my breath. "Hey Annabelle," I called.

She looked at me and smiled, rolling her eyes. "Yes _Izzie_," she played along.

"Is all of this really necessary?"

"Yes Izzie," Alice repeated.

"Well don't you all look lovely," a sarcastic voice came from inside the large house.

I turned and smiled when I saw Esme. "Thank you," I joked. "Oh, and thank you so much for the house. It's great."

Everybody began to thank Esme all except for Nessie.

"Nessie," I murmured, walking towards her. "You should say thank you to Esme." Her stare was blank as she stared ahead at nothing. "Nessie!"

Jacob started over towards us and so did Edward.

"Hey Ness," Jacob called. "Don't you love me with long hair?"

Nessie didn't answer. Instead she turned towards Edward, holding her stomach.

"Daddy," she whispered.

And then her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell forwards.

"Renessme!" Jacob yelled as she fell into Edward's arms.

At first Edward was too shocked to do anything as he held Nessie's limp body. But then he got a hold of himself and yelled, "Carlisle!"

**Charlie's POV**

It didn't make sense! It's like they disappeared from the freaking earth! I checked records and there wasn't a sign of the Cullens anywhere!

What the hell?

All I knew was that I had to find Bella, and now!

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. Please review if you want me to update. And I need an opinion. Should I continue giving the small updates from Charlie's point of view?**

**Review equals me being inspired to keep writing.**


	21. Nessie's Situation

**Chapter 21**

"Nessie!" I shrieked.

My throat felt incredibly dry. Carlisle was outside immediately and kneeling down beside Nessie. Edward had placed her onto the ground and felt her pulse.

I could hear her heartbeat. Her usual, very fast heartbeat was now even slow for a human.

"Her stomach was bruised before," I suddenly remembered.

Carlisle quickly ripped her shirt out of the way and now Nessie lay in a bra in front of us.

If she was awake she would have been freaking embarrassed out of her mind. But she wasn't awake. That's what scared the crap out of me. And that's why I was actually okay with allowing Carlisle to rip her shirt off.

Jacob's face was covered in all kinds of worry. He had tears in her eyes and his mouth fell open at the same time the rest of ours did.

Nessie's stomach had grown a lot bigger than it was. I hadn't noticed it earlier because her shirt wasn't up all the way. And her shirt was loosely cut at the bottom so I thought that the shirt was making it that big.

"Were wolves grow at a fast pace," Carlisle said. "Plus if you add in the vampire part of it that made Nessie grow inside Bella within a month then you get a baby that grows this fast. It's coming now. We have to cut it out of her."

Edward's eyes grew wide and he suddenly zoned out. I realized he was remembering what had happened to me when I gave birth to Nessie.

His eyes grew so wide and he started sobbing. "Jacob can you handle being around her while she's bleeding? You won't want to drink her blood."

Jacob seemed to remember what happened with me too. "No," he whispered as tears streamed down his face. "I don't know if I can."

Jeff stepped forwards. "I can give you all better control," he said.

Carlisle looked up at Jeff. "Do you think you can handle making us all have control?"

"I'll do my best," Jeff replied.

"Well in that case I need Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper."

"What about me?" Emmett questioned.

"Keep Edward, Bella and Jacob away from my upstairs office. That' where we are taking her."

"What?" Edward shouted. "_No!_"

Emmett took his arm and I slowly bent down and kissed Nessie's head. "I love you baby," I whispered.

I then turned around and followed Edward and Jacob into Esme's house.

Edward and I stayed silent for a full hour, just holding each other. Jacob paced the room like an idiot. Emmett just stared at us.

He must have decided that the mood had to be lightened because he finally said, "So, you got the girl pregos. How many times did it take to do it?"

Jacob blushed and began to tremble with anger all at once.

I growled loudly and dove at Emmett's throat. Emmett gasped as I landed on him and held my hands around his neck.

"Relax," Emmett said. "I was just trying to make conversation."

The next second Edward was next to us and prying me off of Emmett.

"Bella," he whispered in my ear. "I know you are upset. But we need to just relax."

I glared at Emmett murderously and then realized that Edward was right.

"I'm sorry," I whispered shamefully.

"It's all cool sister," Emmett said, holding his hand out to fist punch me.

I awkwardly fist punched him and then fell back into Edward's lap and hid my face in his neck.

"You know," I heard Emmett whisper to Jake, who was slowly calming down. "You still haven't answered my question."

"I can hear you!" I shrieked.

"Once," Jacob spat at Emmett, and moved past us to go into the bathroom.

My mouth dropped open.

_Once? And he got her pregnant?_

Edward was staring at Emmett with an angered look on his face.

I moved my shield away.

_What is he thinking?_ I thought.

But Edward didn't answer. Instead he clawed his fingers into the couch and ground his teeth together.

I realized that he wanted to attack Emmett just as much as I wanted to not so long ago.

"Take a breath," I whispered. Then I looked up at Emmett. "Go check on Nessie, will you?"

Edward's eyes flashed to mine and then back to Emmett. "Do what she says," Edward commanded.

Emmett turned his head to the side but then just shrugged and walked off.

"He was thinking about what he was going to do with Rose tonight," Edward growled.

"No offence," I murmured. "But they are his thoughts. You are the one who shouldn't be listening in on them."

Edward turned to me and growled a low growl. "I can't block out thoughts Bella! I can't control whether I hear them or not! They all know to watch their thoughts! And right now I hear so many voices in my head! I can hear Carlisle barking orders through Rosalie's mind! I am hearing _way_ too much!"

I slowly moved my shield so it would block out all the thoughts from reaching Edward's mind.

"Thank you," Edward sighed in relief, and fell over so that his head was resting in my lap.

"She'll be alright Edward," I whispered.

"How do you _know_ that?" Edward whispered.

"I don't," I said. "But I can hope."

"We all hope," Edward whispered. "But you saw what a half vampire did to your body! What do you think a vampire/ werewolf could do to her body?"

"It is part human. Plus you thought Nessie was wrong at first and look what we got out of her. We love our daughter. And she'll love her… baby."

Suddenly there was a loud shriek from upstairs.

"Nessie," I whispered.

"Pull the shield away!" Edward commanded.

"W-what?"

"The shield!" Edward screamed, pushing my arm slightly to really get my attention.

I quickly pulled the shield away and Edward focused his eyes on everyone's mind upstairs and he sighed and leaned into the couch,

"What?" I said. "What did you here?"

"She's okay," Edward said, a smile playing on his lips. "She had the baby. It's a boy."

**A/N: Review for an update!**


	22. Jeff's Hard Times

**Chapter 22**

I walked up to Nessie's room and threw the door open as I got there. But as I saw the look on Nessie's face all of my worries disappeared.

She was staring down at something that was wrapped in a blanket in her arms and a smile was playing at her lips. Tears were in her eyes and she looked up at me and smiled wider.

"Mommy," she whispered. "Meet your grandson."  
I cringed at the word grandson but my mind immediately refocused as Nessie handed me a baby with an incredibly fast heart beat, even faster than Nessie's.

His skin was a pale pink color and his hair was a dark brown.

He opened his eyes and looked at me and smiled. He had dark brown hair and Nessie's eyes that were also my old eyes.

"He's beautiful," I murmured.

I looked over to Edward who was speechless next to me. His eyes were soft. And I knew if he could be he would be crying.

"Can I hold him?" I murmured.

Nessie slowly stretched the baby towards me and I took him into my arms. His skin was burning hot, hotter than Nessie's.

"What's his name?" I chocked out.

"We are naming him after Billy," Nessie said. "Billy Junior… or BJ."

I looked over to Jacob who was trying to act strong, but had obvious tears in his eyes.

The baby looked up at Jacob and reached his hands towards him. He knew exactly who his father was.

Jacob stretched his arms out to me and I placed BJ in his arms. Jacob held BJ to his chest and kissed his head.

"I think I'm around the age that I should have had a child already," Jacob stated. "Or at least I would want one by now."

Nessie giggled. "And I'm only fifteen."

"And a thirty two year old got you pregnant," Jacob laughed.

Nessie stuck her tongue out but Jacob leaned down and kissed her head.

Rosalie was smiling but her eyes were sad. Emmett was just smiling… obviously. Jasper was smiling (probably from our emotions.) Carlisle and Esme had their arms around each other. Jeff was just standing there though, looking sadly.

I turned to him.

"Jeff," I said. "Are you okay?"

Jeff shook off the sadness a bit and put on a fake smile. "Great," he lied. "I uh… I'll… I'll be right back."

With that he fled the room. Everyone seemed to turn to me.

"What?" I asked.

"You were the first one to talk to him," Emmett said.

"He trusts you," Esme added.

I looked towards Nessie. "Go mom," she said. "We'll be right here when you return." She then looked down to BJ. "Isn't that right BJ?" she cooed. "We're not going anywhere."

I nodded and sighed. "Alright sweetheart."

I watched as Edward stepped forwards and brushed Nessie's hair out of her face and then I left the room.

I ran down the steps and out through the back door. I ran to Jeff's house and found it unlocked and just walked right inside.

"Jeff?" I called.

I heard a movement in his bedroom and I walked towards it. "Jeff?"

He was packing his bags. How could he expect to get away from so many vampires with something like that?

"Please leave," he said.

"Jeff, you can't do that. You have stay. You're a vampire now."

"I won't harm them. I have the self control."

"But you look different. Your eyes are _red_ Jeff."

"I'll wear contacts," Jeff said.

"They'll dissolve into your eyes every few hours from the venom."

"I'll keep changing them."

"Jeff you can't do that."

"But I have to! I have to see my family! I have to see my parents! I have to see my sister! I have to see Vanessa!"

And then he stopped and hit me. Vanessa was that girl that Emmett had teased him about before he had been changed.

She was a girl from the old school, his best friend, the girl he secretly loved.

"I need my best friend back," Jeff finally said. "Now I have to get back to her. I just have to see that she's okay. Somehow… just please let me."

"Jeff, I can't do that. I'm sorry."

"What if we changed her? I could help her with her self control. And we can give her a new name, because I know that Nessie already is using the name Vanessa. Oh please let me do this! Please, please, please-

"No!" I nearly shouted. "Do you not understand what that would do to her? You didn't have a choice! But it would make her miss her family! Do you really want to have to do that to her if it doesn't have to be done?"

Jeff's eyes narrowed towards me and then became lighter. He looked away sadly and sat down on his unneeded bed.

"No," he sighed. "I wouldn't really want that."

I sat down and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know this is hard. I'm going through a hard time too right now. I'm basically being hunted down by my father. All the while all I want to do is just stop and say, 'dad, I'm a vampire.'"

"I just want to see Vanessa. The whole age difference was just an excuse. I was really just afraid to date my best friend because I thought if it didn't work out or if she didn't like me back it would ruin everything."

"What does she look like?" I asked.

"Well… her hair is light brown with red highlights. It is curly and just touches her shoulders. Her eyes are green and they shine beautifully. She isn't very tall. In fact she is hardly taller than Alice. But I love her anyway. I was always planning on a way to tell her… but now I'll never get the chance."

Jeff chocked on his dry sobs and I put an arm around him. "It's alright," I said. "And I'm sure she knows. In fact you sound like Edward when we had first fallen in love. He used to sneak into my room and watch me sleep. He said that he loved watching me sleep."

Jeff looked at me and nodded. His eyes seemed to light up for a second but then they looked away sadly once again.

I didn't really understand what it had meant but I let it go.

"You should go see BJ," Jeff said. "I'm sure he misses his grandma."

"Ew, don't use that word," I said.

Jeff laughed the loud, barking laugh once again, but his eyes were still sad.

I smirked and turned around.

"And Bella..." Jeff stopped me and I turned around once more. "Thank you."

"I'm here whenever you need to talk," I told him.

* * *

Later that night when Nessie had put BJ to bed and she had fallen asleep as well Edward finally had some time to ourselves.

We were sitting in our living room making out like two teenagers- which we sort of still were- and just enjoying each other's company when all of a sudden there was a loud crash.

You have got to be kidding me," I whined as I pulled away.

Edward got up angrily and walked outside and groaned.

There on the ground was Emmett and Rosalie, wearing nothing, and in a pile of bricks.

"You broke your house?" Edward shouted, covering his eyes.

Everyone made their way out of their houses and Nessie covered BJ's eyes against her chest.

"Ho-lly cr-ap," Rosalie held out the syllables, slowly.

"You broke the freaking house?" Carlisle yelled.

Rosalie stood behind Emmett who was not really ashamed to be naked. Rosalie wasn't ashamed to be half naked, but all the way… not right.

"What the hell happened?" Esme asked.

"Whoa!" Emmett laughed. "That is like the eighth house that we had broke," Emmett boomed.

"Emmett!" Esme shrieked, losing her temper. "I cannot believe that you-

"Wait!" I yelled, cutting everyone off as I realized something. "Where the hell is Jeff?"

* * *

Edward, Jasper, Alice, and I followed Jeff's sent. I kept thinking over the conversation that we had had earlier and couldn't seem to find anything that would make him run away.

And then it hit me.

"I know exactly where he went," I said. "And I need to go and get him on my own."

* * *

A few hours later I found that I had followed Jeff's sent to the exact place that I thought he had gone- Vanessa's house.

I climbed up the tree quickly and peered in her top window from the top of the tree.

Jeff was so interested in watching Vanessa sleep that he didn't even notice me.

Instead he walked over to Vanessa and whispered to her, "Vanessa."

"Jeff," she murmured in her sleep. "Mmmm, please come home!"

"I can't," he whispered.

"But I miss you," Vanessa whispered.

"I love you," Jeff whispered to her.

Vanessa turned over in her sleep and murmured, "I love you too."

Jeff slowly leaned down and kissed her on the head before turning and climbing out the window and stopping dead in his tracks when he saw me.

I didn't say anything. Instead I just reach out my hand towards Jeff and he took. I jumped off the tree and we landed on the ground and began our run back home.

**A/N: And in the next chapter they will start school. The story is beginning to come to an end. Review= update. :)**


	23. A new vampire

**Chapter 23**

Within two days Nessie was back to normal and BJ had already grown to almost the size of a toddler.

"Are you sure you are okay with watching him?" Nessie asked Esme for the twentieth time as she stood in the front door in her cute girl outfit.

"I've got it all under control. Isn't that right BJ?" Esme cooed at the baby.

Nessie smiled and leaned in to kiss BJ's head. It was the first time she left him without her.

"I love you baby boy," Nessie cooed.

"Hey Nessie," I said from the doorway. "We've got to get going. So come on honey."

I heard coming through the back door. He had a smile plastered on his face, but I could tell that it was fake.

He looked so cute in his outfit that Alice had made him wear.

"H-hey! Good morning everybody!" Edward laughed, nervously.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I um… I sort of, accidentally insulted her outfit."

"You what?!" I shrieked. "How stupid are you?"

"I didn't know that she liked her fake outfit! I simply said that she looked hysterical in it. I didn't mean it meanly!"

"How freaking could you? if she's angry she is going to want to go shopping to get her anger out! And if she is going to want to go shopping to get her anger out then she is going to have to go with the only person she loves shopping for. Which is-

"Bella!" Alice called, cutting me off. "We're going shopping after school because your freak of a husband insulted me!"

I walked past Edward and growled lowly. His eyes widened slightly.

"Bella, what can I do to make it up to you?" Edward offered.

"You aren't making it up to me," I said. "You are punished! I'm not sleeping with you for a month."

Edward's eyes widened. "No! Bella no! Please no!"

I shook my head and walked off, purposely shaking my butt as much as I could.

I heard Edward groan in annoyance.

I giggled to myself as Nessie caught up with me. "Could you please not _punish_ dad in front of me? Please!" Nessie begged.

If I could I would be blushing. "Did I scar you for life?" I joked around. "Well one day you will need to know these tricks for Jacob-

"Oh gosh, mom stop!" Nessie begged. "I already used those tricks on Jacob and look with it got me!" she motioned to BJ. "Exactly," Nessie said.

Rosalie and Emmett, the nerds, walked outside then.

Alice had apparently given Rose fake braces to glue onto her teeth.

She had her teeth clenched together in annoyance.

Alice and Jasper both looked pretty scary in their black capes and long jackets. People were definitely going to think that they were vampires.

Jacob came outside wearing his fake hair and winked at me, clicking his tongue.

I stopped and cocked my head to the side for a second in confusion but Jacob just broke into laughter.

Nessie joined him a moment later and they laughed their way to Jacob's car.

Jeff walked outside then with a smile on his face.

"Jeff," I said, hesitantly.

"Don't worry _Izzie_ I'm healed."

He winked too.

"Okay, what is with the winking today?" I questioned in annoyance.

* * *

As we pulled into the parking lot a lot of students stopped to stare at us.

The first thing that almost every boy, even the teachers, stopped to look at was my legs.

I shuffled my feet uneasily and Alice narrowed her eyes at me. And then I began to play my part.

"Hey new students!" I called. "OMG! This is like _so_ awesome! I like love this school so far! Oh Edwin!" I called. "What's holding you up sweetie pie?"

Edward made his way out of the car and to my side. "Yo! This school is like big! It's like cool!"

I squealed and leaned up to kiss him on his lips, making sure that everyone was watching. Though I didn't really need to make sure of anything. I had their attentions.

Then Rosalie walked out of the car and in a very high pitched, nasally voice she said, "Wow, this school is big. Oh boy!" she squeaked.

She made a show of falling back into Emmett.

"It's okay Rachel," Emmett said in the most hilarious geeky voice I have ever heard. "I'm here. Whoa, you're getting a little heavy there."

"Idiot," Rosalie whispered into his ear. "You are huge. Just because you are a nerd does not make you weak."

Emmett suddenly sneezed a huge, fake sneeze. "My allergies are acting up hon," he said.

Alice and Jasper walked out of the car slowly then. Jasper glared and Alice kept her face towards the ground.

"I think the spirits have spoken to me through my mind," Alice said. "Jeremy, have you heard them to?"

"I have," Jasper said in a low and creepy voice. Jasper didn't have to act like he wanted to kill people.

He did.

Jeff walked towards us laughing. "Hey Edwin! Hey Izzie!" he boomed.

He sounded a little like Emmett.

YIKES!

"What's up John?" I asked.

"Nothing much," Jeff said. "Just loving this new school."

I swung my hips and walked towards the school, catching the attention of all the boys.

"So are you taken, or is that guy over there just your brother?" a male said.

I turned to see a guy who looked very full of himself.

"I wouldn't kiss my brother like that, gosh!" I said in a valley girl voice.

The guy winked at me.

I growled under my breath. The winking was getting on my nerves!

But I froze in my spot at the next thing I saw.

There in the doorway of the school stood a kid who I could tell was probably the daughter of Angela and Ben, just by the way she looked.

The girl pointed towards me and I then looked at the person standing next to her.

It was Charlie! He was pale white and his eyes were brown, but they were clearly contacts.

I didn't know how, but he was a vampire.

**A/N: I think the next chapter might be the last besides the epilogue.**

**Review= update!**

**:)**


	24. Perfect

**Chapter 24**

_It was Charlie! He was pale white and his eyes were brown, but they were clearly contacts._

_I didn't know how, but he was a vampire._

"Holly freaking crap!" I gasped. "Ch-Ch-Charlie?" I whimpered.

His eyes widened when he saw me and he was walking towards me. He looked like he was having trouble with his self control and even though I was frozen I turned to Jeff and he raised his hands up.

Charlie let out a breath of relief. And then his eyes caught mine again and he made his way all the way over.

He grabbed my arm when he got to me and I gasped again at his new found strength.

Edward and Alice were by my side in a second.

"Charlie?" Alice gasped. "How the hell-

"Follow me," Charlie ordered.

He pulled me by my arm until we got behind the school. He continued to pull me until we were deep in the forest behind it. The others followed close behind.

And all of a sudden it all hit me. He was really a vampire.

I let out a shriek of craze and everybody jumped back.

"What the hell happened to you?! This wasn't supposed to happen! You weren't supposed to do this! How did you-

"Shh!" Charlie cut me off. "How couldn't you have told me that you were a vampire?"

"I couldn't tell you because the vultourie's rule is that when you know about vampires it is either immortality or death. What happened?" I shrieked.

"Call Carlisle," I heard Edward tell Rosalie.

There was the sound of a phone dialing.

Charlie pulled me over in front of him. "Calm down," he murmured. "I saw Angela and Ben and they pointed out where you guys had gone. But I couldn't find you. I searched your records. I searched everything but you had just disappeared. And then one day I was driving and this white blur came out in front of my car and I swerved and spun off the road and hit a tree. The white blur turned out to be a vampire that was looking for you guys as well when she found out that you had left home. She told me who she was. She said he name was Tania."

Edward growled under his breath. It wasn't at Tanya but I think he was more annoyed than anything that she wasn't being careful.

"Tania pulled me over onto the side of the road and bit me and the last thing I remember from my human life… the last thing I remember is seeing your face Bella. Your human face that is."

I felt the guilt twist in my chest I balled up a fist and placed it against my chest. "Oh my gosh. Charlie, I can't believe this happened."

Nessie stepped up then. "Grandpa," she murmured. "What about Sue?"

"She knows. She knew about werewolves because of her children and she figured out about the 'cold ones' from the old legends."

"Oh grandpa!" Nessie cried, throwing her arms around Charlie. "Does this mean that you will live forever with us?"

"It depends," Charlie sighed. "Am I welcome?"

A dry sob started up in my throat and I threw my arms around Ness and Charlie. Charlie pulled us closer. He forgot about his new born strength."

"Ow," Nessie muttered.

Charlie quickly pulled back. "Sorry," he said.

Just then his contacts dissolved and I saw the red eyes. "Wait, so are you drinking human blood?"

Charlie shook his head. "Tania told me about your diet. It was tough but I drank animal blood and held my breath the best I could around humans. And then I found Angela and Bens child and asked if she knew about knew students. Her name is Victoria. She's a sweet girl and she seventeen."

"Oh Charlie!" I sobbed. "This is great! We can all be together now!"

I heard a sound from far away and I turned and listened to it and I realized that it was Carlisle who was running at vampire speed very fast towards us.

"You are a vampire?" Carlisle gasped as he got there.

"Oh. And by the way I totally forgive you for being all weird," Charlie said to Edward. "I understand why you were so weird now. But what I am wondering is how you didn't kill Bella on your honeymoon if she was still human-

"Enough!" I gasped.

And then Charlie's eyes grew wider. "Oh my gosh!" he gasped. "So Edward did get you pregnant! Is it even possible?"

"Apparently if she is still human," Edward shrugged.

"So is Nessie a vampire?"

"A half vampire," Nessie told him.

She touched his face and within a second transferred so many memories into Charlie's head.

He gasped when she took her hand away. "What the hell was that?" he asked.

"My power," Nessie said.

"I don't have one," Charlie said. "How many of you do?"

"Edward can read minds, Alice can read the future but it can change, and Jasper can sense emotions. Jeff can help with self control and is helping you at the moment; I am a shield and can block powers that mess with people's mind which is why Edward can't read mine."

Carlisle cleared his throat then and we turned towards him. Esme was standing next to him, holding BJ.

The situation was awkward at the moment. And then suddenly Emmett broke the silence.

"Mom, can we get a dog?" he blurted out.

Esme turned around and threw her arms out. "No!" her voice raised slightly.

"You can name it," Emmett said. "And it can be a poodle. But I want a Rottweiler. I mean, come on, how awesome, would a Rottweiler be? Can we name him Fee fee or-

"Emmett!" we all shouted, except for Jeff who began to laugh like a maniac.

And then we all joined in, except for Charlie who looked at Esme.

"Who's baby is that?" he asked.

"Mine," Nessie said in between laughter.

"_What?!"_ Charlie screamed and we all fell silent. "Who got her pregnant?"

"I did!" Jacob announced. And then he saw Charlie's face. "I probably shouldn't have said that," he said, slowly backing up.

Charlie growled and then got ready to jump him. "Relax," I said. "Werewolves don't age. He is technically like an eighteen year old and Nessie had the maturity of a grown up," I said.

As crazy as everything was it was all good.

In fact everything was perfect.

**A/N: Still got the epilogue left! Review= Update. **


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

We were all sat in the living room. It was night time and we were all sitting and smiling, laughing and joking.

Emmett was sitting on the edge of the sofa with Rosalie in his lap. Jasper sat next to them and with his arm around Alice who was next to him. Edwards and I sat in the big comfy chair that Esme had in the living room. Jake was sitting on the floor with Nessie next to him who was holding BJ.

Esme and Carlisle were sitting in the love seat and Charlie sat on the arm rest of the sofa.

He hadn't smiled very much, he just glared towards Jacob.

Jeff was on the ground at our feet.

"Why are you glaring at me?" Jacob asked Charlie after a while.

"So you two have been dating the entire time?" Charlie asked, ignoring Jacob's question.

"I imprinted on her," Jacob said. "I can't help it. I'm sorry. But I love Nessie."

"You got her pregnant," Charlie said, angrily.

"Grandpa please!" Nessie silenced him. "I'm not sorry that I got pregnant! Now I have BJ!"

Charlie's eyes snapped open wide. "You have _what_?"

"BJ," she said. "You know… my son."

"You named him BJ?" Charlie demanded.

"You know, for Billy Junior."

Charlie shook his head. "You named him_ BJ_?" Charlie repeated.

"Yeah…" Nessie said confused. "What's your point?"

"What else does BJ stand for?" Charlie asked us.

We all thought for a second and Charlie rolled his eyes and Edward's became very wide as he read his mind.

"Are you all _serious_?"

"What?" I asked.

And then it dawned on me, and it must have dawned on Nessie too because her eyes grew wide.

"Holly crap!" Jacob suddenly gasped with the realaztion. "We are changing that kid's name!" he said.

"He'll get teased in school. I mean he will be going to school hundreds of times," Nessie agreed. "We could change it to Billy the second, BS."

"BS?" Charlie questioned, raising his eyebrows at he.

"Damn," Nessie hissed.

"Language!" Esme warned her.

"Sorry," Ness said.

"How about… Jacob Junior, JJ."

"I like JJ," Jacob agreed.

Everyone nodded and smiled.

And then there was a sudden crash. Emmett's eyes opened widely and then he became very nervous looking.

"Why are you blocking your thoughts?" Edward asked.

"N-nothing," Emmett stuttered nervously.

_Crash!_

"I smell animal," I said.

"Emmett," Esme narrowed her eyes. "You didn't."

"Well… yeah, I kind of did."

"You bought a dog?" Esme demanded.

_Crash!_

"Yes," Emmett squeaked.

"And where is this dog?" Rosalie asked slowly.

"O-our house," Emmett answered.

"What?" Rosalie shrieked.

"I thought that animal smell was Charlie," Jasper admitted.

Charlie's eyes narrowed.

"I missed you daddy," I said, changing the subject.

"Hey," Esme stopped the new conversation. "I still want to know why there is a dog on our property."

There was, once again, another crash. But this time it was loud and echoed through the house from outside. And then there were footsteps

"What was that?" Esme demanded in a shriek. "That could not be cause by a dog."

"That could only be caused by a vampire," Carlisle pointed out. "Emmett, did you bite the dog?"

"Yes," Emmett answered quietly.

"Don't you realize that it can't control itself? It can kill things!"

"But Jeffy over here can control him."

For the first time that night Jeff finally spoke. "I actually learned how to permanently give someone control and it stays that way unless I take it away."

"Hey Feefee!" Emmett shouted in a booming voice.

A dog was standing in front of us growling at the next second. It was a big Rottweiler and it had red eyes. And I was terrified because it was a vampire which meant that it was a newborn… that meant it was stronger than me.

I hadn't been that afraid of a dog since I was human.

"It turns out that dogs finish changing quicker than vampires," Emmett said, smiling nervously.

Jeff lifted a hand and snapped his fingers and suddenly the dog was barking and wagging it's tail.

"Hi cutie," I cooed.

The dog wandered over to me and nudged my hand with it's nose.

"Hi sweet heart," I murmured.

I watched as Jeff looked away sadly. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just miss Vanessa. But I'll be," he said. "I'm uh… I'm gonna go to my house. I'm uh… tired."

"Vampires don't get tired," Alice pointed out.

"I just need some time alone." He gave a sad smile. "I'm just getting used to this new life. That's all. I'll be okay."

"Alright," I said. "Good night."

He smiled and then walked out.

"Charlie," Edward said suddenly grimacing. "Could you _please_ keep your thoughts about Susan to yourself?"

"Why are you reading my thoughts?" Charlie asked. "How would you like it if someone was reading your thoughts?"

Suddenly Edward grabbed his head and screamed. "Ah! I think I just read my own thoughts!"

Jasper gasped. "Hey," he said. "I'm feeling my own emotions!"

"I just showed myself my own thoughts," Nessie gasped.

"I just read my own future!" Alice gasped. "I never care about my own future!"

"Hey," Charlie said. "I think I just turned their powers against them.

I suddenly felt like I was locked inside of my head somehow. "You are turning my shield against me!" I shrieked. "Make it stop!"

"That is incredible," Carlisle said. "Imagine turning Jain's power against her for example. That would be amazing. Wow!"

Charlie shook his head and I felt myself fall back in my chair and I no longer felt like I was stuck. Edward sighed a pain relieved sigh.

"Well," he said. "As nice as this has all been I want to go to my house," Edward said.

"Us too," Nessie said. "B… I mean JJ needs some sleep."

I smiled and we got up. Everyone else began to get up as well.

"Come one Feefee," Emmett called him.

"She's a very cute dog," I said.

"It's a boy," Emmett corrected.

"And you named it Feefee?" I asked.

Emmett shrugged. "I liked the name," he said.

"Goodnight Charlie," I said, ignoring Emmett.

Charlie walked over and pulled me into his arms and kissed my head. "I love you sweetheart and I am so glad that I get to be with you all now."

"I love you too Ch- dad," I said.

I pulled away and gave a happy smile as I turned to walk to Edward. I noticed that Feefee ran off to Jeff's house immediately.

"He likes Jeff," I giggled.

Emmett groaned but gave up. "As long as we have a dog," he said.

I watched as the door to Jeff's house opened and Feefee wandered in.

I smiled and watched as everyone went into their houses and Charlie took the shed in front of the house that Esme fixed up.

"So," Edward said. "I think we _finally_ get some alone time."

**The End**

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading. I was actually thinking about doing a sequel from Jeff's point of view about what happens to him next.**

**I don't know if I will but you guys convince me enough I will. So please review for this last chapter. :)**


	26. Author's Note

If you read _Wht Happens Next_ you can read the sequel from Jeff's point of view: _Jeff's Story_.


	27. AN: Please read!

Hey everyone! I'm sorry. this isn't an update, the story is over. But I have a favor. I am writing two other stories for Twilight. One is called _My Angel _and the other one is called _P.S. I Love you._ I would love if you guys could check them out. Here's what each one is about:

P.S. I Love You:

Edward and Bella were always best friends, inseperable. They begin to fall in love. But when Bella loses Edward to a car crash her world is broken and she is left confused and crushed, unable to go on. But that all changes when she finds a note from Edward, claiming that he is still alive, and in order to find him she has to follow the directions on the note to find the next note which leads to another and so on. On this adventure Bella retraces the path of their friendship in order to find him (the treasure) at the end of her hunt.

My Angel:

Edward saves Bela in the woods as a child but dissapears when she gets back to her parents. She continues to see him in her dreams ever since that day. Soon she believes that he is just some angel she created, until she has to move to Forks with her dad.


	28. AN

**Hi everybody,**

**I have been considering this for a while now, and I think I will take down my Twilight fanfictions.**

**I am not into Twilight anymore, and I am not really writing fanfictions so much either. **

**I will leave these up for another few weeks, but I think i will probably wind up taking them down. **

**The last day, I might let you guys know my real name so you can follow my writing in the future.**

**But I will take it down the day after that.**

**Thank you so much to all of my readers,**

**singactwrite123**


End file.
